ANBU
by eskeflowne
Summary: Non-Massacre:: Sakura joins ANBU to escape her day to day routine, but it's only the beginning of her journey in a life which she thought was monotonous.
1. Monotony

**Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (ANBU)**

Special Assassination and Tactical Squad

**.**

Chapter One

.

Monotony

.

The pink-haired Kunoichi sighed as she thought over the past few months of her career. She wasn't even given many missions these days, it seemed like she was just floating by in her life rather than living it. She lifted her glass from the bar counter and took a large gulp before slamming it down on the wooden surface.

"I'm fed up!" she suddenly outburst and the two males seated next to her looked up in confusion.

"How do you mean?" Sasuke asked carefully, he had been watching Sakura for the last few minutes as a series of emotions flit across her face. He had noticed she'd seemed unhappy for the last while but he hadn't commented on it. Sakura was not fond of people trying to pry into her business.

"All I do is work at the hospital and go on the odd mission. I'm bored Sasuke, nothing seems to challenge me anymore." She sighed, thinking perhaps she was being ungrateful for what she already had.

"Maybe I should go back to Suna." She then murmured as an after-thought. Sakura had spent a great two years working in Suna before she returned home eight months ago. Perhaps it was her time there that had left her feeling bored once she returned to the monotony of life in Konoha.

"You're not going back to Suna." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at how Sakura could be so over-dramatic at times. "But I can understand your problem." He said surprising her, she expected some smart reply but Sasuke looked serious. He himself was always looking to be challenged, and the only way he found this was when he joined ANBU, he had been encouraged to join the police force with his father but it wouldn't have been enough for him. He could relate to Sakura's 'itch', as he had named it and knew what would scratch it.

"Have you ever thought about going into Black Ops?" he asked curiously and Naruto choked on his sake.

"Sasuke! We can't let Sakura go into ANBU!" he immediately began shouting at the idea, Sasuke was not surprised.

"Would you shut up!" shouted Sasuke, glaring at the blonde for yelling about ANBU in a crowded bar.

"Sakura-Chan can't go into ANBU, she just can't." Naruto said stomping his foot for emphasis, Sakura glared at him, less than amused at his still childish antics with regards to her safety.

"I think I'm the one to make that decision, Naruto." She snapped but softened her expression upon seeing the genuine concern in the blondes' eyes.

Sasuke watched on quietly but he could see there was a fire in Sakura's eyes and despite Narutos grievances with her being put in danger, this was the type of stimulation she needed.

"So how does one go about getting into ANBU?" she questioned as Sasuke smirked and Naruto frowned.

.

.

In her twenty years, the thought of joining ANBU had entered Sakura's mind a few times but never once did it garner enough to interest her. Recently however, things had become boring, she went on A and B class missions, most of which were far below her skill level. She liked work at the hospital but it was nothing compared to being out on the field.

Her feet dragged as she walked home from the hospital but home was the last place she wanted to be, she loved her parents and everything but they worried too much. Kami only knows what they would do if they found out she was thinking of joining, the 'Dark Side'. Detouring from the civilian area of Konoha she headed out to her favourite training grounds, the place where it all started.

Training ground three brought back a lot of memories for Sakura...and a lot of lessons. Sitting atop one of the three wooden pillars she was reminded of the passion that had filled her when she was younger. She uncrossed one leg and let it drop, swinging it back and forth lazily as she closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze this late at night.

She had sensed the presence of someone in the training grounds not long after she arrived, but she chose to ignore it. That was until a shiruken was fired at her head, without even opening her eyes she tilted her head to the side, allowing it to whiz past producing a buzzing noise in her ear.

Sakura then opened her eyes and hopped off the stump.

"Kakashi –Sensei, you can come out now." Called Sakura as her former teacher walked casually from behind a nearby tree, smirking at his student.

"Just making sure your skills haven't slacked off." He said casually, as Sakura smiled at the warm eyed crinkle he gave her.

"So a little birdie told me you were thinking of going into ANBU." He said cutting straight to the point, and Sakura frowned making a note to slap Sasuke. She wasn't even sure she wanted to, she didn't even think about it seriously until he mentioned it, it's not like she had set her mind to do it.

"I was just entertaining the idea, I wouldn't say I was going to apply for it." She answered not wanting Kakashi to go ahead making plans for her when she didn't ask for it.

"I think you should." He said taking her by surprise; it's not often that Kakashi gives his opinion so sincerely.

"Really?" she questioned, if anyone knew ANBU it was Kakashi, for him to think she was capable of it, meant a hell of a lot.

"There aren't many women, and even fewer medics in Black Ops; you would be a very formidable opponent and sought after teammate indeed." He said causing her to blush slightly at the compliment, the only other time Kakashi had said such words of praise about her was after the Jounin exams. She had been the first in her team to pass.

"Jese Kakashi, don't go all soppy on me." She joked and he laughed, her mind was set, "So what's my next move then?"

.

.

The next morning Sakura stood banging on the Uchiha household front door, it never seemed to become any less intimidating each time she knocked at their door but she smiled, thankful Mikoto had answered.

"Sakura-chan." She smiled warmly to Sakura who returned the smile to the Uchiha matriarch.

"Mikoto-san." She replied stepping into the house.

"Do you want breakfast?" Mikoto asked, not leaving room for Sakura to say no as she lead her to the kitchen.

"Sure." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Is Sasuke about?" Sakura questioned as the long haired Uchiha busied herself plopping Okayu into a bowl.

"I think he's upstairs, probably still in bed." She sighed and shook her head; Sasuke was such a spoilt brat and a complete mother's boy. Sakura couldn't think of one single Uchiha who would get away with half the things he did.

"Thank-you." Sakura thanked Mikoto as she set the bowl before her.

"Did I hear someone mention my name?" A dazed Sasuke asked, making his way to the chair opposite Sakura, his eyes still bleary.

"Yes, I need to talk to you." Sakura said taking mouthfuls of the Okayu in front of her.

"Ah, I take it Kakashi talked to you." He said accepting the bowl his mother set in front of him.

"Yes he did, I believe I need a reference." She grinned, seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face once it clicked with him she was going to apply.

"I'll have it done before the end of the day."

.

.

After a lengthy talk with Kakashi the previous night, Sakura was positive this is what she wanted, he told her she needed five recommendations from members within ANBU; it surprised Sakura that you needed so many. She assumed this was why it was hard to get in, although Kakashi had told her there were other ways of gaining entrance, this was just the one easiest for her. He told her that once she had gotten five references, it would go to Ibiki, who was currently overall head of the division. Once he was satisfied, he would then send a request to Tsunade for a new operative to be tested, once it was cleared with her, it was all up to the individual.

Walking back from the Uchiha compound and into the busy streets of Konoha, Sakura found herself faced with two tough conversations; the first to be had with her parents, and the second with Tsunade. Tsunade, she decided was the lesser of two evils and detoured heading for the tower, she was hopeful that she would be understanding in her decision and perhaps even happy? She sighed, not wanting to have this conversation at all.

Walking into the Hokage tower the receptionist smiled and waved letting Sakura walk freely up the stairs towards her Shisou's office. Making it to the door with her legs shaking, Sakura took a moment to breathe, if this did not go well, Tsunade could refuse Ibikis request and then her ANBU career was over before she even had a chance to start it. Raising a quivering hand she knocked on the door, accidentally causing it to splinter as her nerves played havoc with her chakra.

"Come in Sakura, we don't want you taking down the door." Yelled Tsunade as Sakura opened the door smiling apologetically as her hand left an imprint on the handle. Sakura stopped when she saw three men in the room; it didn't take long to recognise Sasuke's older brother and his team.

"Sorry Shisou, I didn't realise you were busy." Said Sakura feeling rude for having walked in on what seemed like a serious discussion.

"It's ok, what do you want, is it about that Aburame case at the hospital?" Tsunade said pulling out folders presumably for the case that Sakura was 'supposed' to be working on.

"No Shisou," she paused and looked at the three men, Itachi stood rigid staring at her, while Genma winked at her and Shisui grinned. "I need to talk to you in private." She finally said and Tsunade lifted an eyebrow.

The Hokage knew it was not often her apprentice seemed so serious about something, this clearly was not medical related and the Godaime curiously dropped the folder on her desk.

"Very well," Tsunade replied dismissing the team to her right, Sakura smiled apologetically for having them kicked out.

"Don't worry Sakura-Chan; you can make it up me anytime." Smirked Genma before Tsunade fired a sake cup at his head.

"What's the matter Sakura?" asked the Hokage reclining in her chair, watching Sakura nervously shift her weight from foot to foot.

"I'm applying for ANBU." She said mustering whatever courage she had to get it out quickly. Tsunade said nothing as she observed her student, watching the spark in her eyes and the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Ok." Tsunade replied crossing her arms over her large bust.

"Ok?" repeated Sakura not believing her ears, this was really going to happen.

"I said ok; don't make me change my mind." Said her Shisou smiling gently "I hope you know that I'm going to make sure you get put through the training from hell, to get you into shape for the exam." Sakura nodded her head, not expecting any less from her mentor.

.

.

The pink haired medic wished telling her parents had been as easy as telling Tsunade, but far from it, they went mad. Her mother started crying and her father begged her to reconsider. All they wanted from her was for her to quit being a Shinobi and to settle down, how many times did she need to tell them; that, that just wasn't going to happen.

After her heated argument with her parents, ending as she slammed the front door of her house, her head was swimming with thoughts of ANBU. It was almost painful; she just wanted this to all disappear. Why did she want to do this again...oh right, she wasn't being challenged enough.

Yes, well she was clearly feeling challenged enough now. It was all happening so fast she didn't have enough time to think, her brain was running a hundred miles an hour. So she did the most sensible thing when one was stressed and needed her mind eased. She hit the drink.

There were only few times in her life where Sakura had gotten really drunk, her eighteenth, that awful time she made-out with Genma, and at a party of Inos.

Sakura laughed giddily at Inos house as they made their way through the third bottle of sake. This was the true meaning, of having a best friend.

"You know what!" exclaimed Ino swinging the bottle about excitedly, Sakura watched her with anticipation.

"I think we should go to the bar!" Sakura was quite drunk yes, but she had enough consciousness to know that going to a bar would be a very bad idea, and most likely result in their mutual embarrassment the next day. Yet through all these thoughts, Sakura found herself praising Ino for the idea, and they linked arms haphazardly making their way to the local Jounin lounge.

They burst through the doors with more gusto than Sakura would have liked, but the liquid in her system made the eyes trailing her disappear. Ino led Sakura to the bar, where she ordered shots and Sakura scanned the room trying to locate her boys if they were about. Sure enough at a table far across the room were Sasuke and Naruto along with several others. Downing their shots the girls made their way over to the group.

"Sakura-Chan!" said Naruto smiling but his smile faltered seeing Sakura with the drink swaying precariously in her hands, "Oh no." He paled, there was a reason as to why Sakura Haruno didn't drink...she was dangerous.

"Sakura put down the drink." Sasuke ordered as she took a seat on his knee, much to several nearby males' displeasure.

"No Sasuke-kun, I'm ok." She said giggling slightly, taking a sip of her drink as Sasuke groaned at the use of the suffix 'kun'.

He carefully lifted the drink from her grasp as she turned to say something to Ino but at that moment however, in walked Itachi along with Genma and Shisui. Once seeing Sakura, Genma immediately led the trio to the table.

"My Sakura-Chan is drunk." Grinned Genma taking a seat as Sasuke shifted uncomfortably from having Sakura on his knee. He didn't like the leering look that Genma was throwing at his teammate and he noticed his older brother eying her curiously also. He decided that perhaps drinking tonight was not such a bad idea.

Sasuke was not one to have his space invaded so personally, he took comfort in the fact that Sakura was like a sister to him than anything else. However that didn't mean he liked her sitting on him so provocatively and also that he had several pairs of eyes watching his pink haired teammate lustfully. Thankfully he didn't have to worry very long before Ino had dragged the woman onto the dance floor.

#

It had been another two hours and _everyone _was drunk, which explained Sakuras current position on the floor.

"Aow." She said making no attempt to move from her spot on the ground as Genma began laughing at her dishevelled state.

"Ah Sakura-Chan, I have not seen you this bad since the time we-"

"Shay another word, Shiranimou and you're dead." She threatened slurring her words and her pointed finger drooped with her inability to control her body.

"Don't be embarrassed princess maybe-" Genma was cut off for a second time but it was Sasuke who interjected.

"I would be careful what you say next." He said angrily while Shisui helped Sakura off the ground, smirking at the pink haired Kunoichi. Seeing Sakura drunk was perhaps one of the most entertaining nights of his life.

The gang separated and Sasuke and Naruto helped Sakura back to the Uchiha compound, where the three landed in heap on Sasukes bed. Sakura however was already unconscious before her head hit the soft pillow.

.

.

Sakura woke the next morning in a tangled mess in Sasuke's bed, Naruto had taken up half the bed to himself, whilst she and Sasuke were huddled at the edge. Her head spun as she tried to disentangle herself from the sheets but got caught, jerked and rolled both she and Sasuke off the bed.

"What the hell!" yelled Sasuke jumping off the floor unaware of what was going on, Sakura lay on her back unable to move.

"I'm dying." She groaned and closed her eyes.

After several attempts at getting off the floor, she finally made her way downstairs to the kitchen, thankful that breakfast was over. The sight of food might just have killed her. Sat opposite her was Itachi looking slightly darker under the eyes than normal, she couldn't even remember Itachi being there last night.

She graciously accepted the hot cup of coffee Mikoto offered her and drank greedily letting the hot liquid sooth her stomach.

"I've left food the refrigerator for later; don't let Sasuke and Naruto sleep in too long." Mikoto said before leaving, ruffling Itachi's hair on her way out. Sakura laughed at the expression on his face as she did so, she loved staying at the Uchihas it was so unexpected to see them all looking like a normal family.

"I'm surprised you're able to move." Said Itachi after a moments silence since Mikoto left, she was surprised Itachi was speaking to her, she was unfamiliar to hearing the stoic man speak. She did feel a little uncomfortable at sitting opposite him as his mother left but her hung-over state dampened that feeling, and all she wanted was her coffee.

"Me too, I don't even remember you being at the bar last night." She admitted laughing and Itachi smirked taking a sip of the coffee in his hands. There was something very alluring, yet very dark about the man in front of her. She had often thought Itachi was quite attractive, but he seemed too distant to remain interested in.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said almost teasingly but as he finished his sentence, in bound Shisui looking radiant, as if he had woken from the most peaceful sleep.

"How are my two favourite people?" He said loudly leaving a ringing in Sakura's ears as she grimaced.

"Do not cross me Shisui." Threatened Itachi as the man took a seat at the table, grinning from ear to ear; he then turned his attentions to Sakura.

"So Sakura-Chan, remember much?" he smirked wickedly as she shook her head shamefully.

"Probably for the best, you dancing on the bar counter was priceless." Sakura's face went white, she did what?

After sitting listening to Shisui retell her most embarrassing actions from the previous night, she got up and left the Uchiha compound, dreading going home where she had left in such a strop the night previous, hence her inebriated state.

She stepped into her family home and it was empty, she thanked Kami and headed to her room to shower off the smell from the bar and change into something fresher. It was around mid afternoon before she was finished getting ready, and after relieving some of her hangover with chakra she heard her mother come in through the front door.

Sakura made her way downstairs expecting the cold treatment but instead her mother smiled and walked over taking Sakura's hands.

"Sakura, your father and I want you to be happy first and foremost. If this is what you want, we'll support your decision." She said fixing a light pink strand of hair back into the bun on her daughters head.

"Thanks mum." Sakura said holding back tears pulling her mother into a hug of relief.

"So when do you go to this 'ANBU'." Her mother asked making her way to the kitchen with the intentions of making a pot of tea.

"Oh, not for another few months, I have a lot of training to do between then." She replied sipping at the tea her mother poured for her.

"So who's going to be helping you train?" her mother asked taking a seat at their table. Although her parents were both civilian they had made the effort to learn as much about the shinobi profession as possible. Sakura believed it helped them remain closer to her if they could understand what it was their daughter did.

"Tsunade-sama." Replied Sakura as her mother's brow knit together.

"Then who will be covering at the Hokage tower?" she asked and Sakura pondered for a moment.

"Shizune." She replied unsure when her mother's brows knit further together.

"So then who will be in charge at the hospital?"

"..." Sakura drew a blank, she thought Tsunade-sama was going to train her for these exams, she needed the best help possible, but it was stupid of her. Tsunade has so much on her plate; she can't be taking time off for Sakura.

"Hmm." Her mother hummed thoughtfully at the confused woman before her.

.

.

"Right Sakura, one more recommendation and were done." Smiled Kakashi proudly as he looked at his and the other three papers in his hands.

"Hmm, who should the last one be from?" asked Sakura partially thinking aloud and partially asking Kakashi.

"Itachi." He said but Sakura frowned, she wasn't sure that she wanted to ask something so important from Itachi; they were in no way close. She had been on two missions with him but surely it wasn't enough for him to give a detailed recommendation for her.

"He's the top dog in ANBU; a recommendation from Itachi would secure your entry. Trust me." Kakashi smiled placing a hand on Sakuras shoulder as she nodded her head.

#

In the next few days that followed, Sakura had yet to ask Itachi for a recommendation, she didn't know why she was so worried about it. The worst he could do is say no. Sakura never liked to try and invade on Itachi personally, asking him to do her a favour made her feel like she would owe him somehow.

Truthfully she was worried about what he might say, what if he said things like she was average or mediocre, she knew Itachi was by the book, and would be painfully honest. Was Kakashi sure about this, she had managed to dodge the silver haired Shinobi when he came looking for the recommendation, and if Sakura didn't get it first, she had no doubt that Kakashi would ask Itachi on her behalf. That was ten times worse. How embarrassing if Kakashi asked him for her. Sakura pushed her fears to the side as she stepped up to the familiar Uchiha house and smiled at Sasuke who answered the door.

"Hey what's up?" He said letting her into the house, Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

"Is Itachi here?" she asked seeing the surprise on Sasuke's face.

"Yea why?" he asked suspiciously, leading her into their living room where Itachi sat un-characteristically slouched, reading a book.

"I just need to ask him something." She replied vaguely as Sasuke raised an eyebrow sceptically, leaving the room. Itachi turned to watch Sakura walk across the room taking a seat in the chair opposite him. He put down his book and straightened up.

"Can I help you?" he said watching her fidget in the chair opposite him.

"I wanted to ask you for a recommendation...for ANBU." She said calmly and evenly, looking at Itachi straight in the eyes.

"You're applying for ANBU?" he replied surprised after a few moments silence between them.

Sakura nodded her head, never breaking her eye contact with him. She knew she needed his recommendation, and Itachi actually admired how she spoke so confidently to him.

"I'll write you one." He said simply and Sakura's shoulders slumped with relief as smile broke on her face.

"Thank you, Itachi." She bowed slightly springing off her seat excitedly, she briefly heard Itachi chuckle before she closed the door behind her.

.

.

So welcome to my new fiction, if you do not want to be bored by a lengthy authors note I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please leave a review!... BUT for those of you who wish to hear some facts on this fiction continue!

1.) This fiction is complete, I've worked hard at this for over a year, and hence it's completed which means…

2.) WEEKLY UPDATES! Yayy…

3.) This actually was started back in April/May 2011 and I wrote up until chapter 14. I then completely lost touch with writing, fan-fiction and Naruto. I only re-read the fiction at the beginning of March 2012 and hence I've started writing at it again and completed it.

4.) There are 23 chapters

5.) Chapter length is usually 3500-4500 words

6.) This is a romance/drama and a bit of action thrown into the mix

7.) Character changes throughout the fiction are to be expected especially from Itachi!

8.) Expect _a lot_ of mature content

9.) I have also made up all of the ANBU stuff as there's not really much to go on for it.

10.) Chapter one admittedly is a bit boring but the good stuff is soon to come!

If you read that please drop me a wee review, let me know what you think and I really hope you enjoy this as I found it a joy to write!

Flowne xxx


	2. Training

Chapter Two

.

.

Training

.

.

Ibiki went through the recommendation letters carefully as Kakashi sat opposite him, anxious for an answer. Outwardly however he appeared the epitome of cool as he read his Icha Icha. Ibiki was an extremely hard person to read, and Kakashi thanked the mask on his face for allowing him to portray an ounce of the aloofness Ibiki carried.

"I'll have the request sent to Tsunade immediately." He finally said in a flat tone, appearing as if he was bored but it was all Kakashi needed to hear as he happily shut his book and stood.

"Excellent." The masked man replied, making his way to the nervous Kunoichi waiting outside the ANBU head quarters.

Being the sadist Kakashi was, he slouched more than usual and threw her a half wave when she saw him approach. As he reached Sakura, he saw the sadness touch her eyes and he inwardly smirked, he took a dramatic pause before giving her a lacklustre '_yo'_. The disappointment was evident on her face, she thought she hadn't got in, Kakashi sighed and her heart sank.

"You have three months." He said watching the smile break on her lips as she jumped up and pulled him into an unexpected hug.

"I can't believe it!" she squealed delightedly letting go of Kakashi as he chuckled.

"Well, how would you not get in with such a glowing report from an ANBU head squad leader." He smirked, watching the expressions on her face change to surprise.

"Who, Itachi?" she questioned disbelievingly as Kakashi nodded his head.

"Whatever you said to him did the trick." He replied before taking his leave with a 'poof'.

Sakura was practically glowing as she headed to ichiraku to meet with her boys and share the news. She pushed back the half curtain and sat beside the blonde who had yet to register her appearance until she cleared her throat, causing him to jump.

"Sakura-Chan!" he yelled in surprise and his eyes immediately flooded with concern. "Did he approve your recommendations?" Naruto asked cautiously before Sasuke butted in.

"Of course she got in, dobe." Sasuke said taking a bite of his ramen before congratulating his Kunoichi teammate.

"Ah Sakura-Chan this is so cool. Once you're in ANBU you can be on our team!" Naruto said happily before he was once again cut in on by Sasuke.

"Our team is already full Naruto; Sakura will have her own team once she joins. Once she's settled in we may be able to swap members." Sighed Sasuke wondering again how Naruto made it in the Blacks Ops.

"Guys, you're jumping way ahead I haven't even started training yet and even after that...I might not make it in." The boys were silenced by her strong words as she sat quietly doubting her ability at entering the elite force.

"Don't say such stupid things Sakura-Chan; we'll make sure you get in." Naruto grinned placing his hand over hers.

.

.

Three months may have initially seemed like a long time, but once Sakura realised just how much she was lagging behind the boys she began to panic. She needed to see Tsunade immediately; I mean she didn't even know how to use a damn katana. They were required to have basic training in sword wielding before being granted entrance also.

Four knocks were issued to her mentor's door before she opened it, walking in on a very bleary eyed Shisou. The several cups of sake scattered around her desk were quickly removed as Tsunade straightened up, looking at her apprentice.

"Shisou, you may as well have not signed off on Ibiki's request." Sakura said taking a seat on the chair in front of her senior.

"Oh Sakura, you haven't even started training yet." Tsunade replied her eyes still hazy as Sakura groaned, now was not the time for her Shisou to be drunk.

"Yes, but I don't have you to train me." Moaned Sakura as Tsunade's head bobbed about worryingly.

"Don't worry; I've got it all sorted, go see Kakashi tomorrow morning."

Sakura stormed away from the Hokage tower, sometimes she wondered how on earth this village was still standing with her Shisou as its Kage. Her angry steps lead her out of the village centre to the Shinobi inhabited apartments. With her new career prospects looming, Sakura had more than once thought about buying an apartment of her own. Her new salary -if she made it that far- was more than enough to cover one of the small apartments in this block. She stood staring at the building for several more minutes, not hearing the footsteps to her right.

"Thinking of moving?" questioned Itachi and she flinched at the sudden noise, feeling extremely embarrassed for not hearing his approach.

"No...maybe." she half smiled at the older Uchiha brother who glanced at the building she was looking at.

"I would suggest you try the block on the far side of this one, it's been refurbished." He added side stepping around Sakura to continue his path home. Sakura hesitated for a moment but plucked up the courage and spoke.

"Itachi," she said and he paused in his steps, his back still facing her, "thank you for your recommendation, Kakashi mentioned it was more than sufficient."

"You're welcome; let's hope my gamble on you pays off, Sakura." He replied and continued walking. Something in the way he said her name left Sakura shivering, Itachi was an enigma, that much was true but his presence made her feel strange. She knew he was intimidating to most, he was undoubtedly the most powerful ninja in Konoha and perhaps the whole of fire but the way he made her feel wasn't just intimidated, and she had yet to find the word to describe Itachi Uchiha. Regardless of her thoughts on the man, what he said had struck a chord with her; he was taking a gamble on her?

'_Great._' Thought Sakura miserably, she not only had to make it into ANBU, she had to now prove herself to Itachi.

.

.

Sakura wondered was finding Kakashi a part of her training. Two hours she spent roaming the village for the mop of silver hair until she eventually found him lounging in a tree, people watching.

"Were you planning on starting our training today or not?" Sakura growled standing in front of the lackadaisical sensei, less than impressed.

"That was today?" he replied nervously scratching the back of his head. Sakura breathed out slowly marching to the nearest training grounds.

"So Sakura-chan, are you ready to get your ass well and truly kicked." Smiled Kakashi as Sakura pulled on her leather gloves.

"Che, as if sensei." Sakura scoffed having been able to hold her own against Kakashi for several years now, having even defeated him twice.

"Ah my little Sakura-chan, from now on I'll be using my Sharingan." He said sweetly and Sakura went pale.

She was given no time to respond as he lifted the hitai ate from his eye and charged for her with speed she didn't know Kakashi could posses. She just narrowly missed his fist as it came within millimetres of her cheek. Without even regaining balance from her impromptu dodge he swung his leg around, hitting her back painfully and she flew forward. Sakura sprung into a handstand and held out an arm letting it slide across the rough surface, lowering her leg to stop herself. As she looked up Kakashi was already making his way towards her with ridiculous speed.

Their session was gruelling, Sakura hadn't landed a single punch and she was badly bruised on her right side. She thought she was the one with inhuman strength. She grunted picking herself off the ground for the umpteenth time that day, quickly spitting blood as his fist had painfully connected with her jaw.

"Is little Saku-chan tired." He said in a childish voice as Sakura's temper rose, he was standing as if he he had hardly broken a sweat. Sakura growled and formed a fury of hand seals that Kakashi had not seen her use before.

"Water Needle Techinique." She said as needles shot from the puddles on the ground towards Kakashi, he had a difficult time dodging the thin water senbon and he hissed when one hit his shoulder, shooting through him as if he were butter.

"Where did you learn that move." he said in genuine surprise as his now immobilised arm hung limp at his side.

"Hinata." Sakura smiled thanking said girl for being so patient when teaching her it.

"I'm impressed, but this isn't over." He said with a smirk lunging for her again, Sakura sprinted towards him, chakra pumping to her fist. She was going to end this. Just as she made to raise her fist she froze unable to move and she cussed loudly, genjutsu. Just how in the hell was she going to get out of this?

She could hear Kakashis chuckling and she swore vengeance for this, she was unable to move her body and with the power of this genjutsu, her kai would not release it. She was too low on chakra to mould the necessary amounts to disrupt the flow regaining her consciousness.

"Damnit Kakashi!" she yelled and he released the genjutsu, she dropped to her knees breathing harshly, feeling suffocated from the genjutsu.

"That wasn't bad Sakura." he said comforting her but she was clearly pissed as she set to healing the bruising on her side.

"Come on sensei, I barely scratched you." She grumbled.

"Not quite true." He said pointing to his motionless arm and Sakura unwillingly smiled.

.

.

Sakura had an intense week ahead of her, she had a different form of training each day and she wondered if the others were put through this much suffering. She had general sparring with Kakashi and Naruto, then one-to-one katana training with Sasuke and she had taijutsu training with lee. Coming to the end of her second week she was beyond shattered, it didn't help that she kept herself up to all hours trying to work out an original technique.

She had finished her spar with Naruto in sage mode and she could just about keep her feet walking as they made their way to ichiraku. When they entered, Naruto dragged her to the table where Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke were sitting. She merely waved as a greeting and took her place between Sasuke and Naruto.

"So Sakura-chan, how's all that training going?" asked Shisui seeing the girls head fall forward ever so slightly and he smirked.

"Sakura-chan." He repeated and all males turned their attention to the Kunoichi at the table who was clearly someway near unconsciousness. With a loud bang her head hit the table and Shisui erupted in laughter, even Itachi let out a soft rumble from his chest.

"Oi, Sakura-chan can't fall asleep, she hasn't unblocked my chakra yet." He grumbled as the female lay unconscious at the table whilst the males ate their ramen.

When her head hit the wooden boards on the table, Sakura was out and didn't stir until she heard a particularly loud laugh come from Naruto. She groggily lifted her head, placing a hand on either temple letting the green chakra flow into her skull, relaxing the tension she felt as her head pounded.

"Why hello sleeping beauty." Genma smirked having joined the table at some point in her unconsciousness, she glared at him and he duly took his leave.

"Finally, jese we were gona pick straws as to who would have to wake you." Naruto said relief in his voice as none of the men wanted to wake an irate Sakura.

"Sorry, how long was I asleep?" She asked her voice hoarse and quiet, Naruto looked at his teammate worried. Sure her training was tough but she shouldn't be this exhausted.

"About an hour." Sasuke replied, similar thoughts running through his mind.

"Sakura," he began in a serious tone, to which even Shisui was listening in. "is there some other reason as to your exhaustion. That's the third time this week you've passed out." He asked taking a sip of the tea in his hand. Sakura mused over whether to tell them what she had been working on; she didn't want to sound like an idiot, especially with Shisui and Itachi at the table no doubt listening to what they were discussing.

Naruto was staring at her, his brow wrinkled with concern as he waited for her to say something.

"Sakura-chan, whatever it is you can tell us." Naruto pressed at the girl as she suddenly found something on the table more interesting.

"Ok, I've been working on something." She admitted finally piquing the curiosity of everyone at the table.

"Which is?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know what she was up to.

"It's kind of private." She said only multiplying the table's curiosity, whist she fiddled with the paper napkin before her.

"You can tell us, we won't say anything." Naruto asked placing his hand on her arm.

"I've been perfecting a jutsu I developed a couple of years ago." She admitted and they watched her intently waiting for more.

"What is it?" asked Shisui trying to be polite as he leant towards her.

"It doesn't matter what it is because I can't get it to work." She snapped frustrated and Naruto and Sasuke shifted further from her.

"How do you mean?" inquired the older Uchiha brother, he was always fascinated about jutsu, the idea of Sakura being able to create her own was surprising to him.

"It's effectively having the opposite effect to what it should." She sighed grimacing remembering the pain she had been put through the first time she had attempted to use it with disastrous consequences.

"Wait, is this the jutsu Tsunade forbid you from attempting to use. You were in hospital for a week after you first tried it." Snapped Sasuke as Sakura crossed her arms embarrassed that he had shared this fact with the table.

"I nearly have it under control Sasuke." She hissed as he glared at her.

"Sasuke is just looking out for you Sakura-chan, we don't want you hurting yourself." Naruto said trying to make peace.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I can't stop until I master this technique, you have no idea how amazing it could be." She said the excitement behind her eyes.

"Sakura-chan why don't you let Itachi help you with it, he is our resident jutsu expert." Shisui smiled, volunteering the long haired male who raised an eyebrow at his older cousin.

"Oh, no it's ok really I'm sure Itachi has more important things to be doing." Sakura said immediately, not wanting to further be in debt to Itachi but he took her by surprise.

"Training grounds four, tomorrow." He said smoothly and she felt like the world hated her.

.

.

Sakura smirked as she had successfully guarded herself from Sasuke's kusanagi, even he was smirking at her as he released the pressure behind his attack, letting the Kanata fall to his side.

"You're finally learning." He said and Sakura grinned, finally making progress with some of her training.

"No thanks to the teacher." She laughed poking him in the side when there was a pop close by and Sasuke's older brother appeared.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke watching his brother walk towards them casually.

"I believe Sakura and I have training to do." He replied evenly as Sasuke narrowed his eyes then turned to look at Sakura.

"Go on Sasuke its ok." She said giving him a shove not wanting a fight between the brothers to break out. Sasuke made the necessary hand seals and disappeared from the grounds, leaving Sakura alone with Itachi. He had never necessarily daunted Sakura; she was used to his presence but had never really been alone with the man. She didn't know what Itachi was really like, seeing glimpses of the usually rigidly composed man at his home was the closest she came to knowing who Itachi Uchiha really was.

"So Sakura, why don't you show me what you've been working on?" said Itachi smiling pleasantly at her, he seemed so false she suddenly realised.

"I haven't tried to actually perform the full thing since it last put me in hospital," she admitted embarrassed, if Itachi was a medic-nin she was positive he would have no qualms with this technique.

"What is it?" he asked and Sakura saw genuine curiosity behind those back orbs.

"It's a mixture of extreme chakra control and medical ninjutsu." She replied feeling confident as he nodded approvingly.

"It already sounds intriguing, what does it do?" he asked and she smirked.

"If I manage to pull this off, my entire body will be enveloped in healing chakra preventing any damage." She couldn't help the nerves that bubbled in her chest when she revealed her secret and Itachi smirked.

"It would most certainly be impressive Sakura. But what happens when you try to use it?" he asked and Sakura's features darkened.

"Somehow it introverts and every cell in my body burns with unbelievable pain, I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. I know my hand seals are correct and my chakra control is perfect, but there's just one thing not working." She mused all this aloud feeling as if she were talking to herself rather than Itachi.

"It sounds to be a fault in your hand signs." He said and Sakura looked at him indignantly, this was her Jutsu, how could she have the signs in the wrong.

"I've seen it happen before with much worse consequences." he said watching her expression soften.

"How will I know what signs are wrong?" Sakura asked scared as to what his answer would be.

"I want to try something but you need to trust me." He said but the words immediately rang alarm bells in her head.

"I'm going to use my Sharingan to stop you inflicting damage on yourself when you attempt to use this move. With my Sharingan trailing your actions it shouldn't be hard to see which hand sign is incorrect." He finished and Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok, I trust you." She exhaled slowly as he stepped towards her, his Sharingan spinning fast as she begun the set of complicated hand signs, she was three quarters of the way through when everything went black.

She felt a nudging at her shoulder and her eyes eventually fluttered open, seeing Itachi looming over her. She didn't understand what had happened, she should be in pain and still unconscious from her jutsu but she was awake and then it clicked.

"You knocked me out." The twenty year old jounin said with a frown.

"Aa." Was his curt reply as she made it to her feet, dusting off her green flak jacket.

"So what went wrong?" Sakura asked feeling insignificant next to the Uchiha heir.

"Ox should not come after tiger, and your forefinger drops too quickly after boar." He stated simply and Sakura raised an eyebrow

"That's it?" she said dumbly and he smirked.

"That's it." If she felt insignificant a minute ago she felt downright minuscule now. Within a matter of seconds he had corrected the jutsu that had eluded her for two years, it was embarrassing.

"Do it again with my corrections." He ordered and Sakura couldn't help but wonder why he was so interested in helping her. She said nothing however and nervously began making the signs again; once the last hand sign connected she felt an almighty surge of energy through her body and she gasped at the sudden effects.

Her whole body was tingling and Itachi had to use his Mangekyou to view her glowing form, she had done it. There was an ethereal green glow enveloping her and there was only one way to test this.

"Katon!" he roared taking Sakura completely by surprise as she screamed waiting for the fireball to hit her. When it did however, she remained unharmed, it passed around her with a warm tingle and she stood unscathed.

"Amazing." Itachi whispered in disbelief. Sakura walked towards Itachi, the glow never leaving her a triumphant smile on her face.

"I can't believe it worked." She said as Itachi reached forward and touched her arm, it felt like a normal arm with no sort of mystical veil covering it.

"I can't feel it." She answered the question on the tip of his tongue. Itachi resisted the urge to say amazing for the second time but this jutsu had far beyond exceeded what he expected it to do. The potential of something like this was enormous. He was about to voice his opinions to the woman before him but she fell forward and he quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

Itachi sighed and threw the woman over his shoulder; it was no surprise a justu as powerful as that would have some effects. The cells in Itachis brain however were working at an impeccable speed; imagine if this jutsu could withstand Amaterasu, a fire that burnt anything it touched. The very idea of it made the Uchiha grimace. His second thought about this jutsu was its introverted form; if Sakura could project the reverse of this jutsu on an enemy it would be extraordinary.

A frown settled on his face however, this was the type of jutsu many ninja dreamed about, being invincible. If her jutsu got out everyone would be after it and giving this to an enemy would be disastrous. Perhaps he was more concerned with the fact that he wanted it for himself, but there was one major flaw that would safe guard this technique from others. Medical Ninjutsu and of the highest power and skill, this was not something he nor Sasuke, or any other Sharingan user could master.

The frown on his face deepened and Itachi tightened his grip on the Kunoichi on his shoulder, finding himself unusually not annoyed at her presence. This closeness to someone was not something he was prone to nor inclined to display, yet he had lifted her so unthinkingly it seemed natural. He pushed aside his disturbing thoughts and ruefully thought of what Tsunade would do to him once he returned her apprentice unconscious.

.

.

Sakura opened her eyes, straining them against the bright light of her room. What happened? It took her a moment to gather her wits and sit up in her bed. She cringed when the memory came flooding back, she had passed out. Just when she was trying to impress the Uchiha who had told her he was taking a 'gamble' on her, she had to pass out. She growled in annoyance before it sank in that she had completed her jutsu.

It worked, and worked more amazingly than she thought possible. The thought led her to spring out of bed and hop into the shower, determined to make her way over to the Uchiha household, apologise to Itachi then thank him profusely. Her shower was short and she towelled her hair lightly, pulling on her tight black shorts and tan skirt. Her pink top was covered by the green flak jounin jacket and she hopped the stairs two at a time in her rush to make it out the door.

She knocked on the Uchiha main house door and froze seeing the very man she was wishing to speak with. All her thoughts bottled in her mouth, watching Itachi looking so casual, his hair let down from its usual tie. He looked attractive dare she say it, as his hair framed his face almost femininely.

"Haruno, can I help you." He said watching the pink haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to apologise for yesterday and I also want to thank you for helping me." She said quickly not wanting to stumble on her words or something equally embarrassing.

"It was my pleasure." He replied his voice sounding like smooth and composed. "But I would ask you to perhaps keep this little jutsu our secret. Hm?" he said innocently but Sakura sensed the threat behind his words and nodded with a grim smile.

Something about Itachi unsettled her and she had a feeling in the pit or her stomach nothing good would come out of being near this man.

"Um ok but I intend to use it during my exam if the need presents itself." She replied slightly nervous at standing up to him, but also feeling indignant that he felt he had a claim over _her_ jutsu.

"I'm not saying you cannot perform it Sakura, but it would be wise not to disclose the power of this particular jutsu. You may be surprised at the unwanted attention it could receive." He said sounding cold as he finished and Sakura felt a little shiver as to what he had implied. She knew that something like this would be every shinobis dream, using it recklessly would only endanger her.

"Of course, I appreciate your concern Itachi." She answered back with a slight glare and Sakura felt like she was treading a thin line, but the man in front of her smirked and once again Sakura found herself with that uneasy feeling only he could create.

.

.

Hey, thanks for much for the lovely reviews last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter there is more Itachi on the scene and I do apologize if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

I do go over my chapters thoroughly before posting but sometimes I do unfortunately miss things!

Oh I also clarified Sakuras age in this chapter, shes twenty.

Leave a review!

flowne!


	3. Underneath the Underneath

Chapter 3

.

.

Underneath the Underneath

.

.

Itachi yawned letting his eyes flutter open from his uncharacteristic lie-in. The lines under his eyes having faded slightly with the extra sleep, it was peaceful until he heard a loud laugh and several other voices from downstairs; he wanted to groan at the presence of guests in the house. He was sure if he stayed in his bed much longer his father was likely to come up shouting at him about clan duties and that was a conversation he did not want to have.

Throwing the covers off his body he stepped out into the cold of his room and softly padded his way to the shower. The warm water was a welcome relief and he let his long hair soak in it before shampooing. Stepping out he threw on a pair of slack jogging pants and let the towel hang around his shoulders, he pulled on his tight ANBU vest and made his way downstairs.

When he reached the bottom it wasn't hard to tell the guests, Sasuke's team seemed to never leave the Uchiha home. He said nothing as he walked into the kitchen, briefly glancing at the pink Kunoichi on his way to the sink for a glass of water.

"So Sakura-Chan, it's only a month from your exam now, nervous?" Naruto smirked at the immediate doubt etched on Sakura's face.

"A little." She smiled noticing Itachi with his hair still damp falling over his shoulders, yet again she was taken by surprise at seeing him so relaxed.

"You've nothing to worry about, Kaka-Sensei says your landing more and more punches on him every day, and he said you even broke his jaw!" Naruto praised her and she smiled at that particular memory.

"Yes and he well and truly beat me to a sorry pulp the next day for breaking said jaw." She grimaced.

"Anyways I've got training to do believe it or not." She said stretching as she stood from the kitchen chair, her back giving an appreciative pop to which the boys cringed. "It is ok for me to use your lake, right?" she checked with Sasuke.

"Yea its fine, you won't be disturbed there." He replied leading her out of the house.

#

Sakura took her place in the centre of the huge Uchiha Lake, she couldn't think of a more perfect spot for practicing her Suiton. She began the series of hand seals of the water release jutsu and out from her mouth came a powerful blast of water. It had been particularly satisfying when Sakura discovered her element to be water, she hid this fact from Sasuke until a sparring session when he attempted to just Katon and she extinguished it. In his surprise she was able to leap forward and give him her best right hook. Needless to say, it didn't happen a second time.

Sakura's next water technique was one which required a bit more concentration and she relaxed, controlling the flow of chakra in her system and she methodically went through all the signs. Erupting from the water was a powerful and ominous dragon, it wailed loudly and soared high into the air twisting around her protectively before she released it.

"That's quite impressive." Said a voice beside her and she jumped at the surprising appearance of Itachi, it seemed he never made his presence known unless he wanted you made aware of it.

"Thanks." She said politely as he took a stance opposite her, Sakura didn't know what he intended to do but she prepared for an attack as his hand started to form an unfamiliar Katon jutsu. Sakura was quick to resurrect her water dragon as Itachi's flaming phoenix soared above her head.

Their creatures collided with a powerful bang that rippled the water beneath their feet; Sakura felt the pressure of his bird as it knocked into her dragon, powerful and unyielding. Although his phoenix was weak to water they seemed evenly matched and she was having a hard time keeping her dragon alive.

Itachi didn't know what lead him to the lake; he put it down to curiosity. He was unaware that the woman possessed water jutsu, another surprise from the medic. When he saw the dragon emerge from the water he was genuinely impressed, wanting to feel for himself how powerful the beast was, his feet were moving before he could stop. Itachi wasn't particularly sure what it was about the Sakura that fascinated him so but he found himself unable to resist following her.

He saw an emotion flit across her face when she saw him; he wasn't sure what it was exactly. It seemed like apprehension? He shouldn't be surprised, almost everyone found it hard to be around him, he didn't intentionally want to push people away but he had unfortunately built some sort of barrier that kept everyone else out. She looked at him as if she felt uneasy in his presence. Itachi shrugged his suspicions aside when his phoenix collided with her dragon, he was impressed that it remained intact after their collision, but he noticed the concentration on her features. It was clearly taking a lot of control on her behalf to sustain the dragon.

On her second strike he found himself needing to apply more force than he deemed necessary to keep his phoenix in the air and he smirked at the challenge. He knew he could easily end this but the medic seemed determined to fight him. He held back as her dragon swooped to the waters' surface rotating with mesmerising speed until a vortex had formed, the dragon circled in the vortex, rising in the air as it captured his phoenix.

His phoenix broke free from the trap and he noticed the twitch at the corner of Sakura's eye, the frustration evident in her face. His bird shot a burst of flames from its mouth and the dragon attempted to counter with a rapture of water from its own, but it wasn't powerful enough and the flames engulfed her dragon reducing it to steam. He smirked allowing the bird to sail to the waters' surface. He looked at the girl who had a grin on her face rather than a frown and he immediately knew his mistake.

Itachi Uchiha was not one to usually underestimate his opponents, so when Sakura saw the way he was taking her too lightly she knew there was an opportunity to get the upper hand on the noble Uchiha. When his phoenix broke from her vortex she knew immediately what she was going to do, so she waited until the bird landed on the waters' surface when Itachi held a satisfied smirk on his features and she grinned. He noticed, but it was too late, her dragon came underneath the water and engulfed his phoenix in its mouth with a satisfying fizzle.

Itachi couldn't believe his eyes, she had outwitted him, when was the last time he had let his guard down like this, even in a meaningless spar. The only thing could do in such a situation was admit his defeat, something he normally resented in doing but as with everything surrounding this woman it didn't seem so painful.

His hands clapping together shocked Sakura, she half expected him to resurrect it and kick her ass into last Sunday. But yet he stood before her admitting defeat. She pondered for a moment whether letting her face break into a smirk was pushing it, but she did it nonetheless.

"As Kakashi-Sensei would say, always look underneath the underneath." She grinned triumphantly.

"Wise words." Itachi smirked taking his leave.

.

.

Sakura sipped her tea sitting opposite her blonde best friend, she was unsure whether she was allowed to tell her friend about her upcoming exam, but she couldn't see Ino blabbing. She knew Shikamaru was in ANBU, she actually knew most of the ANBU force so Sakura shrugged, it wasn't particularly hard to tell which Shinobi were in the force.

"I've an exam in a month." She said watching Ino's unimpressed face, "It's for ANBU." She then said and Ino shrugged impassively.

"Ino, did you hear me?" asked Sakura before Ino exploded on her.

"How could not tell me!" She snapped and Sakura was taken back at her anger.

"I'm sorry Ino I didn't think." Sakura answered genuinely.

"Now I'm going to be left behind with you and Shika both in ANBU." She groaned smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her forehead.

"I haven't even got in yet, will you calm down, you're not going to be alone." Sakura sighed taking another sip of her tea as her irate friend relaxed.

"Dad always wanted me to go into the interrogation squad." Ino said contemplating it before shaking off the thoughts, having seen Sakura's gruelling training sessions she had decided otherwise.

"And did you think I wouldn't be the least bit suspicious at all your hard ass training." Laughed Ino and Sakura grinned.

"I suppose not." She replied as another thought tugged at her mind, unsure whether to voice it, her curiosity however got the better of her and she had to let it out.

"Ino," started Sakura as her friend watched her with mild interest. "What do you think of Itachi Uchiha?" she asked exhaling slowly.

"Why, do think he's hot?" the blonde immediately quizzed.

"No, well I mean he's attractive but I mean as a person." She asked hoping that her feelings around him were normal and not something deeper that she didn't want to uncover.

"Hm, he's a very powerful man." She began, "he's rather introverted Sakura, I doubt many could tell what he's like as a person. Why?" Ino immediately quizzed and Sakura knew what that look meant.

"I was just wondering, he makes me feel uneasy when he's around." Sakura admitted and Ino frowned, half expecting Sakura to announce she was madly in love with the man.

"Yes well he can seem intimidating with that whole I don't talk to anyone personality of his, it would make me creped out too if all he did was stare." Ino nodded taking a sip of her tea and Sakura refrained from telling her that Itachi didn't just stare at her.

This was not helping her confused opinion of the man. She groaned in her frustration and after her tea with Ino she headed home.

.

.

Sakura was relieved that she didn't have to see the infuriating man ruling her brain in the two weeks that had passed since the incident on the Uchiha Lake. She was on her way to the Hokage tower, Tsunade said she wanted to see Sakura immediately and she picked up her pace knowing her mentor's impatience.

She knocked on the familiar door and entered the room seeing her mentor smiling unusually wide. She had a bad feeling about this.

"So Sakura, how's the training going?" She inquired with that maniacal grin.

"It's going good, I guess." She answered as her mentor stood.

"That's good but I think I need to judge that for myself." The Godaime said as Sakura froze in shock.

"What." She blurted out before her words even reached her brain; her mentor smiled and rose from her chair.

"Stop gawking and let's go. I have a hundred other things to be doing." She said leaving the room.

When Sakura arrived at the training grounds with her teacher she didn't expect to see a crowd but team seven were there, along with Itachi and his team, to her dismay and even Lee made an appearance. Sakura gulped, she was not prepared for her Shisou to defeat her in what was sure to be in an embarrassing fashion in front of all her comrades.

"Don't look so worried Sakura, this isn't your real exam." Grinned Tsunade as the crowd looked on intently.

"Who do'ya thinks going to win?" asked Naruto excitedly beside Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Tsunade." They replied in unison and Naruto frowned; so much for having faith in their teammate.

"Well I think Sakura-Chan stands a good chance." He grinned watching as she pulled on her infamous gloves.

"Alright Shisou, I won't go easy." She smirked and her mentor laughed.

"Nor will I." It happened in a flash as the two women tore towards one another, their fists extended. The explosion that occurred once the inhumanly powerful fists connected was far beyond what anyone, even what Sakura and the Godaime herself had anticipated. The entire training ground fell beneath their feet as the crater expanded whilst their fists locked. The ground shuddered violently and trees began to creak and bend with the sheer force. Buildings felt the glass in their windows shake and the group of Shinobi that had been watching at the side lines stood with their mouths hanging somewhere at their knees.

"Well that was unexpected." Shisui smiled as he finally overcame the shock and watched the two women at the centre of the damage.

"That was amazing!" cheered Naruto as Tsunade and Sakura jumped apart from each other.

"My, my Sakura-Chan, your enhanced strength is on par with my own. I must be losing my touch." She grinned and Sakura gathered chakra at her feet.

"On the contrary taichou, I'm just getting better." Grinned Sakura as she and Tsunade came to blows once again sending ripples through the ground at their feet.

"The earth style users are not going to be impressed trying to fix this mess." Genma mumbled dodging the occasional lump of rock heading their way. "Remind me again to never try and hit on Sakura." he added as her shrill voice rang in their ears as she grabbed a tree, uprooting it as if it were a twig, swinging it towards her master with speed one would think physically impossible for such a large object.

Tsunade jumped narrowly avoiding the tree as she lunged for her apprentice and they began close combat taijutsu, moving almost faster than the visible eye could see.

"Since when did Sakura get so fast?" asked Sasuke mildly surprised, she had not demonstrated as much power or drive when he had last sparred with her.

"Hm, it seems that when one has something to prove it can awaken strengths even the user was not aware they possessed." Kakashi mused uncovering his Sharingan to better follow the movements of his former student. He had to admit he was extremely impressed at how she was handling the Godaime; it was almost as if they were evenly matched.

Itachi watched the battle with morbid fascination; the girl's movements were perfect. It was the way her body arched dodging everything so gracefully; even if the noises from her mouth were less than attractive. He was astonished at the rate at which she had improved, perhaps Kakashi was right. The need for Sakura to demonstrate to her master that she was capable was all that was needed to push her to her limits. He was brutally pulled from his thoughts when an ear splitting scream hit their ears, he watched Sakura soar through the air vainly trying to turn her body in time to miss the Hokage who appeared in the air next to her, bringing her leg down on the girls back sending her rocketing into the ground.

The entire arena was silent. Tsunade landed in the crater walking over to the dust clouding where her student had fallen. As she approached the clearing however she was suddenly taken back at the empty sight in front of her.

"Oh sensei." Growled Sakura from the left swinging her leg connecting with Tsunade's stomach knocking the wind out of her as the Kage was fired across the decimated grounds.

The men were once again silent but this time in shock. Had Sakura really just defeated the Hokage? Their answer came from the laugher the other side of the field as Tsunade picked herself up and made her way back to where Sakura stood. Moulding the sufficient chakra Tsunade moved faster than Sakura could track and she felt herself being jolted with tiny pricks of electricity. Sakura cursed, her master's body point's disturbance technique.

Tsunade took a step back from the fuming Sakura who tried to move her right arm and instead her left leg moved.

"Taichou!" groaned Sakura at her masters sadistic mind. "This isn't fair."

"There's no such thing as fair in a fight Sakura." Laughed her master as Sakura tried to move her legs as her arms swung instead.

"This has got to be the most infuriating Justu in the history of the world." She snapped impatiently trying to use her medical ninjutsu to reverse the effect but Tsunade was in a particularly sadistic mood today and made to hit Sakura with a chakra laden punch, thankfully she managed to reassembled her chakra and dodge the full blow, instead taking a hit to her ribs which cracked painfully and Naruto and Sasuke hissed as if they felt it.

"How did you do that?" her mentor immediately asked standing above Sakura intimidatingly.

"Do what?" groaned the girl healing her broken ribs inhaling short painful breaths.

"I've never seen anyone reassemble their chakra after I disrupted it so powerfully." Tsunade inquired lending her hand to Sakura, pulling her up.

"It's not hard; I just have good control over my chakra." Sakura replied not understanding what the big deal was.

"Sometimes Sakura I think you were a Hyuuga in a past life." She laughed.

"I call this a draw." Said the Hokage hopping out of the training grounds, making her way back to the tower where a long awaited bottle of sake sat.

"Wow, Sakura-Chan that was awesome!" Naruto said as she jumped up clutching her side.

"Sure." She mumbled sending what little chakra she had left to try and ease the pain in her chest.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked not sure why she seemed so displeased, she had performed better than any of them expected and no doubt better than she thought possible herself.

"Nothing." She said ignoring the puzzled looks as she stomped off. She didn't exactly know herself why she was so annoyed but something in the look that Tsunade gave her when she had so easily rearranged her static chakra left Sakura feeling unsettled. She was more annoyed than anything, did no one think her capable of such powerful control of chakra. She had worked unbelievably hard in her years and it seemed to get her down that she never received the attention Naruto or Sasuke gained when they pulled off a cool new move. All she got was a look of confusion and surprise.

Sakura was determined that at the ANBU exams she would blow everyone away with her new move.

.

* * *

.

I know I tend to immediately jump into things, like I haven't given a proper reason as to why Itachi suddenly finds Sakura interesting, I do explain a bit better later on but the way I look at is that when you like someone, you just can't explain what it is that attracts you to them. Well in my case anyways I often find someone attractive with no real explanation behind it.

Also Sakura has been in Suna for two years so she's come back eight months ago and suddenly looks like a woman to everyone now, I believe that plays a part in the scheme of things.

Just felt I needed to give that little explanation, also Itachi will not be sadistic, or creepy, or power-hungry in this fiction. He may seem a little intense now but that will change!

Anyways leave me a review and trust me the next chapter is a good one!

ps. I also randomly decided to start another Itachi/Sakura fiction called The Uchiha Family Chronicles, I have too much time on my hands!


	4. Lust

Chapter 4

.

.

Lust

.

.

The week before Sakura's examination had arrived and she was surprisingly calm, her fight with Tsunade had taken more out of her than she would care to admit and her session with Kakashi the next day was a disaster. He teased her asking was he not worthy of her best performance but it wasn't just the exam that plagued her mind, a couple of days ago Itachi had approached her. She was at the hospital for a change, picking up a few files that had been left unattended to in her absence, she was organising the mess on her desk when a knock came on her office door.

When he walked in, that same unfamiliar feeling took hold of her, she didn't even need to look at who it was. He stepped into the room and closed the door, standing in front of her desk as she kept her eyes firmly on the folders in her hands.

He cleared his throat and she had no choice but to look up, letting that uneasy feeling swallow her whole, as her eyes connected with his own. She tried not to let her fluctuating chakra seem obvious but she somehow knew he could tell.

"Itachi, what can I do for you?" she asked politely as he kept his gaze firmly on her face.

"I have a proposition." He said and Sakura stilled, setting down the folders.

"Which is?" she answered not meaning for it to seem clipped.

"I want to help you transform that Jutsu further." He said and her brows knit into a furrow.

"Why?" Sakura asked him questioningly, looking into his dark orbs searching for an answer.

"It interests me." Was his bland reply as she raised her eyebrow, this just didn't make any sense.

"I'm not interested." She said sharply and she noticed the slight twitch in his temple, clearly Itachi Uchiha was not used to being refused.

"As you wish." He said with the slightest trace of irritability as he took his leave.

Sakura took several deep breaths after that encounter, what Itachi found so interesting about her she would never understand.

She groaned at the memory, she hadn't seen the Uchiha since that rebuff, not that she minded, but a part of her wanted to test that Jutsu again, she was not completely confident about letting herself do it alone. She was certain she would need it in her battle for entrance to the black ops, what would Itachi say then when she used it in front of everyone. She honestly didn't understand what the point of having a good Jutsu was, if one couldn't use it. She pushed the thoughts of Itachi aside and continued on her way to the Hokage's office.

.

.

"What's up your ass?" Sasuke said as he walked past Itachi sitting on the front steps of their house looking aggravated. Itachi had been so wrapped up in his thoughts; he hasn't even registered his little brother's presence until he spoke. Itachi merely glared at him and Sasuke shrugged.

"Fine, it's not like I care anyways." His brother said walking off and Itachi remained in his spot under the sun.

He was not used to being turned down like she had so easily done. It annoyed him and he had been brooding ever since. When she had asked him why, it had taken him off guard. He thought she would simply answer with a yes but he found himself unable answer exactly what it was that made him offer his help to her. He didn't want to admit or acknowledge the truth that was working its way to the surface of his mind.

.

.

Sakura's day had been relatively relaxing for someone who had an ANBU exam at the end of the week. She pushed the thoughts of the upcoming event to the back of her mind; she wasn't ready to think about it yet. She was then consumed with thoughts of Itachi and his offer earlier in the week.

Had she been right to refuse him? He was only offering to help her, yet she couldn't get rid of the questionable feelings that arose when he was around her. The anxiety and intimidation he alluded washed over her with strange intensity and she could feel herself shrinking away even thinking about it. She was quietly thinking about the man, lost in her own thoughts when said person appeared before her. Sakura jumped at his appearance and immediately flushed from said actions.

"Itachi." She nodded her head in greeting, planning on continuing on her path but the man walked in front of her and she stopped, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Why did you refuse my help?" he asked bluntly and Sakura had a feeling this was coming, she didn't want to have to answer something even she didn't know the answer to.

"You've already helped me enough as it is, I don't want to be further indebted to you." She said honestly, a part of her reasoning was indeed because Itachi had made it quite clear; he had stuck his neck out for the woman already.

"It is not a debt if I willingly offer my assistance." He said coolly observing the Kunoichi who had yet to look at him. He wasn't sure himself what led him to her, he just needed an answer.

"It was very kind of you but I have enough training to be doing, so if you excuse me." Sakura replied irritated at his persistence but as she made to move, he again stepped in front of her and she stiffened.

"I don't often get refused, Sakura. You continue to surprise me." He said catching her off guard and she finally turned her emerald eyes on him. He didn't like how he was being so open with this woman, nor did he like the sensation that went through him as her bright green eyes pierced his own.

Sakura was in a daze, _she _surprised Itachi? It sounded delusional, Itachi did not think highly of many people and for him to tell her that she surprised him, was like having the Hokage bow at her feet. She couldn't respond to his compliment and she merely stood there staring into his dark eyes, they were always so void of expression. She wanted to see something in them, something to tell her that he had emotions.

Itachi didn't like the way her gaze was penetrating him and he wondered what she was looking for in his eyes. It was an unusual moment between the pair as neither seemed to understand just what was going on. Itachi then straightened his posture and Sakura's stare quickly fixed itself somewhere off in the distance.

"If I am able to surprise Uchiha Itachi," she began smiling, "Then I shouldn't have any problems with the ANBU exam." Itachi smirked and moved around Sakura.

"It is not the exam that should be feared, rather the training when you enter ANBU itself." He said humbly leaving Sakura to think to herself.

She didn't quite know what to make of what just occurred between she and Itachi but at least they were on more civil terms than what they had been a few days ago. Sakura praised herself for not shrinking away at the intense aura he carried with him and headed on her journey home.

Itachi was disturbed by his actions; extremely disturbed, he did not talk to people like he had her. It was baffling the man at just what hold this woman had over him. This was his little brother's teammate and the attraction he felt towards her was not acceptable under his standards. Yet there was something very unusual about the pink haired medic. The way her hands could break a building, yet heal a bone, was fascinating. She was so powerful, yet so gentle, it was disconcerting that one person could have such opposite attributes and it was this that he decided was his fascination.

He was merely fascinated at the strange abilities of the girl.

.

.

The days before her exam whittled away with amazing speed, it was already the day before and she felt like she was going to throw up at any instant. She was also relieved that she hadn't seen Itachi since their...confrontation at the beginning of the week. She pulled on her usual red top and tan skirt, it was an outfit she hoped she would not have to don after tomorrows events.

She landed in their usual training grounds and was met with an unusual sight, all of team seven were present and she eyed them warily.

"What's going on?" she questioned as the boys grinned at her.

"Training, obviously." Naruto grinned. "Your taking on all three of us!" he said happily and Sakura's jaw dropped.

"Do you want to kill me?" she snapped, the day before her exam was supposed to be a relatively easy relaxing day, she couldn't go into the arena tomorrow half dying.

"We'll take it easy." Kakashi said reassuringly, "Your exam is tomorrow, were not going to hurt you." He supplied when Sakura looked no further convinced.

"Your idea of 'taking it easy' and mine are clearly different." She sighed pulling on her gloved hoping they really didn't hurt her.

The boys stayed true to their word, not a single punch marred Sakura's pale skin and after the hour long session with the boys she called it quits. Taking them on was more work for her stamina than anything else, once one disappeared, another came attacking her.

"I say we go eat." Sakura declared happily and Naruto praised her idea as the foursome went in search of food.

.

.

There was something extremely wrong about what he was doing, he knew this for a fact yet he didn't stop himself. He had to confirm just what was wrong with him, he had to make sure before he took any reckless actions. These were the thoughts that lead Itachi to spying on Sakura through her bedroom window.

He felt very uncomfortable about what he was doing, he was invading her privacy and it was more than perverted but Itachi couldn't struggle with his hormones any longer.

Sakura entered her bedroom looking tired and stressed as she stretched and took a sip of water from the glass next to her bed. He watched as she began to undo the buckle at her hip letting the tan skirt drop with a dull thud. Next she slowly pulled off the tight black shorts leaving her in a pair of modest pale pink underwear. She reached for the hem of her top and Itachi felt himself suddenly become hot. He wanted to turn away, feeling wrong at what he was doing but he couldn't move his eyes, fixated on the woman in the room.

She pulled the red top over her head slowly and her long pink hair fell down around her waist leaving her in only her bindings. It was hypnotic, the way she unravelled the cloth, taking it slow and meticulously, the way only years of being a medic could produce. Her breasts freed from their confinement bounced happily and he gulped trying to keep himself in check. She took him by surprise when she placed her hands on them softly massaging her own breasts as if to relieve them of the tight hold all day.

Itachi looked away having seen more than he should have allowed himself, he merely wanted to see her in her own environment, acting like she normally would and it had gone further than he had anticipated, much further. He raced through the trees with blinding speed heading straight to his apartment for a long cold shower.

.

.

Sakura's day of reckoning had come; she felt the trickle of sweat run down her spine on the humid night. Her thoughts had been on the same damn topic as it had been in her three months of preparation. ANBU, The Elite, The Black Ops.

Sighing in her bed she rolled over, turning on the small fan beside her bed for occasions such as this. The cold air was a welcome relief and she closed her eyes hoping unconsciousness would overcome her before she was forced to open them again to face her fate.

"Sakura." said a quiet voice next to her; she stirred for a minute before finally shooting up in the bed. Her mother was beside her shaking her gently whilst Sakura's eyes headed for the clock and her panic subsided - she hadn't overslept.

"Nervous?" her mother asked observing the jumpy girl in front of her who nodded. "You'll be fine, now get up there's an eccentric silver haired man in the kitchen annoying your father."

#

Kakashi walked Sakura to the ANBU headquarters where she would meet Naruto and Sasuke. The nerves in her stomach never once left her and if it hadn't been for Kakashi she would more than likely have bolted. They entered and Sakura signed in, the woman at the desk gave her a comforting smile.

"Finally." Naruto sighed seeing Sakura walk through the doors to a room full of seats, several of which were occupied. She noticed there was another examination taking place outside of the room as she walked over to the huge windows to observe the stadium below.

"I can't do this." She said her hands shaking as Naruto quickly made his way to her, steering her away from the windows.

"Of course you can Sakura-Chan!" he said happily trying to hide his own nerves for the woman beside him.

"Don't tell me all our hard work was a wasted three months." Sighed Kakashi making Sakura feel guilty and she shook her head.

"No, it's just the nerves I'll be fine." She smiled giving Naruto's hand a squeeze, as she did so a loud noise came from the intercom, her name was called...she broke his fingers.

.

.

Sakura observed her opponent as he made his way down to the stadium. It was not dissimilar to the ones used for Chunin and Jounin examinations and Sakura reminded herself of her successes in those particular exams, trying to convince herself that this was just another spar like any other.

It certainly wasn't easy when there were so many pairs of eyes watching her from above. Since when did she garner such attention?

The young Hyuuga male before her looked cocky as he held an arrogant smirk to which Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What was it that people so quickly misjudged, had years of training taught these men nothing. You never underestimated an opponent...even one with pink hair.

"Haruno Sakura challenges Hyuuga Yoshi in her entrance request for ANBU, standard rules of examination battles apply to which both parties have agreed. You may begin." said Ibiki loudly and Sakura felt a dizzying blood rush to her head as a sudden last minute bout of nerves hit her.

The Hyuuga looked at her and grinned.

"One touch from me and you're done." He said cockily, clearly unaware of Sakura's abilities, hearing his bold yet brash comment freed Sakura of her nerves and she pulled on her gloves loving the sound of the leather as it fit into place.

"One touch from _me _and you're done." She smirked and her boys felt shivers run down their spine.

The Hyuuga charged for her looking for a quick end to the battle as he said the haunting words 'Byakugan'. She evaded his strikes giving her time to think about her options, she didn't want to reveal her strength just yet; perhaps lulling him into a false sense of security was the best option for this foolish man. The thought of using her newly formed justu was also toying in her mind, she had only successfully used it the once and if it back fired again she would not only fail but completely embarrass herself in front of everyone. Most importantly Itachi, who she had so curtly refused to allow him to help her perfect the justu.

Her brows knit in contemplation as she still seemingly effortlessly dodged his attacks. The Hyuuga grew tired of chasing her and he leapt to a distance firing a barrage of shuriken, Sakura pulled the slim katana from her back and deflected them easily but the Hyuuga in front of her had disappeared and in the reflection of her sword she saw him coming behind her, his gentle fist raised.

Sakura ducked in time to miss an attack that would likely have finished her and she cursed herself for not keeping proper attention on the man. She had come to the conclusion that her new jutsu was what would win this fight for her. She highly doubted she would make it through the battle with a Hyuuga if she didn't. Once he hit her chakra points it was all over, likewise however she just needed to get him close enough to land a punch and he would be knocked unconscious, gentle fist or not.

This man was fast and Sakura was quickly tiring from his unrelenting stamina and force, she had just about missed the fourth palm he had aimed at her. She was never going to be able to form the complicated set of hand signs for her jutsu, she need a distraction. And there was only one way she knew. Springing backwards she placed enough distance between the man and herself before slamming her fist hard into the ground.

The Hyuuga was completely taken my surprise when the ground beneath him shattered and Sakura smirked. She immediately began forming the intricate seals and Itachi leaned forward at the railings, Shisui watched him knowing Itachi was not one to normally take notice of exam battles.

"What the hell is she doing." Mumbled Sasuke beside his older brother, all three had their Sharingan activated and that looked like no jutsu Sasuke had ever seen.

"What's going on is Sakura-Chan ok?" asked Naruto his back to the arena unable to watch the fight.

"Yes Naruto, she's ok but it seems as if Sakura-Chan has something up her sleeve, ne Itachi?" said Shisui watching as Itachi's eyes trailed the Kunoichi as she finished the seals.

"Nothing happened." Deadpanned Sasuke and Itachi held back a smirk, her jutsu had worked perfectly. Sasuke and Shisui could not see it but he could, the green glow that surrounded her, he wondered if the Hyuuga would be able to see it also. He doubted it when said Hyuuga stood amidst the rubble and charged for her.

Sakura stood praying that her plan would work when Yoshi made his move, his gentle fist at the ready she braced herself for impact. This would end her or make her. Her heart hammered in her chest when the first prod from his fingers came. She bit back her smirk at the young man feigning horror as she felt nothing when his hands attacked her with a barrage of angry assaults.

"What the hell!" Genma said disbelievingly as they watched in horror as Sakura was hit the full force of Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms.

"This doesn't make any sense, she could have dodged that." Shisui said watching the pink haired woman land in a heap in front of the Hyuuga. Sasuke was too shocked to reply, he didn't understand, was this something to do with those hand signs, that Hyuuga man hadn't seen her make them. Itachi could no longer hold back his smirk as he watched the almighty Hyuuga Trigrams failed so miserably against this jutsu. He might as well have poked Sakura for all the damage that was done.

Sakura lay on the ground inwardly grinning like a mad woman, it had worked so amazingly, perfectly well and the man before her was lulled into believing he had won. Hyuuga Yoshi deactivated his Byakugan and smirked, kneeling before the Kunoichi. She couldn't have panned a better outcome; she could now easily build the chakra in her hand when he couldn't see it forming, foolish man.

"You should have listened to me Kunoichi, one touch. Maybe better luck next time, hmm?" he said mocking her and she was so looking forward to wiping at grin off his smug face and the rest of the Hyuuga who stood watching the fight.

"And like I said to you," Sakura started, her chakra flowing to her hand so fast she thought it was going to burst as the Byakugan and Sharingan users watched in disbelief as she raised her fist to punch the man's face.

"One touch from me and you're done." She grinned watching Hyuuga Yoshi sail across the arena landing in an awkward position, out cold.

Sakura stood up and dusted herself off as the crowd began cheering her and only then did she it hit her. She had passed. Gut wrenching relief washed over her as a smile broke on her face. She was in.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm so proud of you." Said Naruto running pulling Sakura into the tightest hug humanly possible, using her inhuman strength she gripped his arms and peeled them off her body.

"Thanks Naruto." She beamed as she walked up to the rest of her comrades for their congratulations.

"My little Sakura-Chan is so grown up." Kakashi said mockingly as she punched him in the shoulder turning to thank the rest of her group as they praised her success. As they were turning to leave Sakura saw Neji Hyuuga walking up to her and she froze.

"Neji." She said surprised as he stopped before her, her teammates stilled unsure of what the proud Hyuuga was about to say.

"Congratulations Sakura, you played that very well. Yoshi is a reckless Shinobi and you used his arrogance against him." He said and Sakura smiled with relief. "But I must vouch my clans concern at how you withstood a one hundred percent accurate attack such as the Trigrams as if it were nothing but a poke from a Genin." Sakura panicked, this jutsu was not something she wanted everyone to find out about, it was like a secret weapon and the last thing she needed was the damn Hyuugas' trying to learn it making them effectively untouchable.

"Thank you Neji for your praise but I must apologise I can-" Sakura was cut off mid sentence when Itachi spoke from her left.

"Hyuuga, I believe Haruno-San's jutsu is of no one's concern but her own." He answered dryly if not insultingly as Neji glared at the older Uchiha.

"I was merely curious." Neji replied stoically careful not to insult his ANBU senior.

"Hm, perhaps you should take your curiosity elsewhere?" Itachi said coldly and Sakura watched him with amusement and surprise. Did he somehow think he had a say over her jutsu because he helped her with it, or did Itachi want to keep it secret for himself? Sakura suddenly didn't feel so great about this technique as she should. Before things got out of hand Sakura quickly piped up to smooth things over with Neji.

"Neji you were only enquiring no harm in that, ne Itachi? I thank you again for your congratulations." Sakura smiled politely and Neji nodded his head before leaving.

There was an awkward silence as team seven stood with Itachi, she was sure her boys were aching to know what was going on and Sakura just wanted to go home and shower. She was particularly concerned at the death glare Sasuke was shooting Itachi before Itachi smirked and walked away from the group.

"Well that was entertaining." Mused Kakashi languidly walking towards the exit leaving the trio behind, Sakura made a move to follow her sensei's lead but a hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing so.

"Eh Naruto, I kinda stink so I'm just going to head-"

"Spill." He said seriously as he and Sasuke stared Sakura down.

"That was the technique you had been trying to perfect, wasn't it." Grilled Naruto and Sakura hated when he became serious, it was like talking to a different person. Sakura nodded her head slowly unsure of what to say. From Itachi's reaction it was clear that she was to say very little.

"So it works now?" asked Naruto while Sasuke stood silent brooding over why Itachi was so concerned about it.

"Yes it works." She snapped losing her patience with them.

"Why does Itachi not want you talking about it?" questioned Sasuke his eyes narrowing, Sakura said nothing, how could she answer when she didn't know the answer. It was enough for Sasuke however as his stare left Sakura and Naruto seemed to relax also.

"Whatever, your brother is weird. To ichiraku!" he boomed loudly linking his arm with Sakura leading her out of the arena as Sasuke nodded his head.

.

.

It played on Sakura's mind why Itachi seemed so concerned over this technique, did he find it that valuable. Sure a jutsu that prevented the user from damage was a powerful thing to have but it took a lot of chakra and one only had so much reserves. She was interrupted from her thoughts as her mother called her downstairs complaining about a loud mouthed blonde.

"Sakura-Chan you're late for your own party!" He exclaimed looking at the medics casual attire.

"What party?" she asked panicking, the thought of having to find an outfit running through her mind.

"Did teme not tell you?" he asked looking at her confused expression.

"Ugh! Gimme a minute." She groaned racing upstairs pulling her hair out of its bun and slapping on the nearest make-up she could find. Why they did this to her she would never know. The only remotely appropriate dress she could find was not remotely appropriate. It was short, cutting her mid thigh and it was tight, extremely tight. She looked herself over in the mirror not overly fussed on the deep red dress the clung to her like a second skin but there was nothing else to wear, she sighed fixing her lip gloss and left her room.

"Wow." Said Naruto when she entered the hallway, her hair was slightly messy and Naruto referred to it as the, 'I've just had a good romp look'. Sakura glared at him as it did little to quell her fears over her appearance.

Thankfully when she arrived to the exclusive ANBU lounge she had little to worry about, the women of ANBU were even less modest than she was. Naruto took her hand and lead her towards Sasuke and Shikamaru, she frowned wishing Ino was here but it was strictly ANBU personnel only. Sakura wasn't even officially in yet but it seemed to be custom to have a get together, or rather excuse getting drunk when new members were initiated.

"Hey." She smiled at the two men who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Congratulations Sakura." said Shikamaru throwing Sakura a half smile and she grinned.

"Thanks!" she perked up feeling less uncomfortable as she looked around realising there were more familiar faces than she thought.

"Is that our Sakura-Chan." She heard a loud voice behind her and cringed as several heads turned to view the newest member.

"Shisui don't embarrass me." She groaned as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Why would I embarrass the newest ANBU recruit." He once again loudly stated and Sakura wished the ground would swallow her whole.

Following Shisui was the rest of his team and Hana Inuzuka, Sakura froze as the older woman approached, hoping she didn't recognise her...but she did.

"Sakura! I was surprised when I heard it was you who was our new rookie." She grinned a fang baring as she did so.

"You are familiar with our Sakura-Chan then?" Shisui asked his arm still attached to Sakura's shoulders as her eyes widened hoping Hana would say nothing.

"No but my little brother is." She winked and Sasuke and Naruto chocked on their drinks.

"Eh! Sakura-Chan you never!" yelled Naruto as Sakura turned red whilst Hana laughed along with Shisui.

"It was ages ago." She said trying to defend herself as her boys gave her angry stares.

"It always was entertaining to watch you trying to creep out of his room undetected." Laughed Hana and Sakura was certain the world hated her.

"Can we please change the subject." She groaned mortified.

Itachi was glued to her, the little show she had inadvertently put on for him the night previous had all but made his desires worse. For some reason Haruno Sakura stood out to him wherever her presence was, she was like a glowing pink beacon. He was not at all pleased with the unsettling thoughts in his head about the girl but he didn't wish them away. As he stood watching her turn red from Hana's teasing he found himself slightly amused.

It wasn't the first time he had found himself taken with someone, two years ago he had became close to a Jounin academy teacher. She was beautiful and smart but before his feelings had a chance to develop further she was killed. Itachi didn't believe himself capable of the feelings that came over him when he discovered her passing. It led to a dark few months, he certainly wasn't in love with the woman but cared about her deeply and her death still left him with an unsettling feeling but she was nothing like Sakura. The medic was something new for him, she was like a firework and it excited him.

#

It wasn't long before his subordinates were all feeling the effects of the alcohol as he sat observing the crowd before him. Itachi preferred to sit at the bar on his own, rather than deal with slurring drunks who talked incessantly about nothing.

His eye kept wandering to Sakura as she danced with Naruto, he twirled her around the floor as she laughed and rotated her hips to the music. Her dancing was hypnotic and he noticed he wasn't the only one staring at her, several of the younger ANBU stared hungrily at the new meat. He had nothing to worry over as nobody was getting past his younger brother and Naruto, even as the medic protested.

Sakura was dizzying at all the dancing and drinking, she wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of her new comrades so she excused herself from the crowd to make her way to the toilets. She smiled in her happiness at the triumphant win earlier in the day and rounded the long corridor to the toilets. Upon walking down the hall she saw a figure in the distance and squinted trying to make out who it was. As she came closer she recognised the familiar long dark hair and unwillingly smiled at the older Uchiha brother.

"Hello Itachi." She said politely as he neared her.

"Sakura." He replied with unusual casualness, Sakura paid no attention to this and made to move forward when he took another step towards her. She looked up at him and didn't know what to make of the look in his eyes. A part of her was telling her to run now while she had the chance, yet she remained rooted in her spot as he took another step towards her. He was so close, he was almost touching her and she felt a tingle run through her body. His arms outstretched to either side of her body effectively pinning her to the wall and she felt the tingling sensations multiply tenfold.

Was this really happening or is this some twisted genjutsu? Itachi Uchiha did not have her pinned to a wall with his face inches from her own. Sakura gulped as his breath fanned her face. Whether it was the drink or some secret desire she had yet to acknowledge, her hands reached forward and wrapped around his neck when he leaned down and softly touched her lips.

His lips were soft, she noted as he tugged on her bottom lip, seeking entrance and she opened her mouth obligingly, feeling a tingle as his tongue finally touched hers. He skilfully mastered the balance between tongue and no tongue as his lips kissed and sucked her own as Sakura sunk her hands deep in his raven locks. His hands which had previously been on the wall, found their way to her hips. She wanted to groan when his thumb made circles on her hip bone and he stopped kissing her lips moving quickly down her jaw to her neck.

The thought of getting caught didn't even enter her mind as Itachi sucked hard on her neck no doubt leaving a bruise. She sighed in delight as he pulled her closer into him and at that moment Sakura just wanted to have him. Before she could voice said opinions, he stopped his actions and his hands were once again on wall either side of her head. Sakura opened her eyes disappointed and it was all Itachi needed to see to confirm she wanted him. He smirked and took a step back, her frown deepening.

"You should get back to the party, everyone will be wondering where you are." He said smoothly turning to leave as she remained against the wall looking flustered.

Watching Itachi's back as he disappeared down the hall left shivers running up and down Sakura's spine. She didn't think it was capable for a kiss to illicit such feelings but it did, and she now had an unnerving attraction to the older Uchiha.

"What took you so long, jese." Naruto said as she made her way back to them at the bar. She looked over and saw Itachi sitting where he had been the entire night, acting as if nothing had happened. Sakura tried to remain cool as Sasuke handed her a drink - which she downed - and promptly stomped off to the dance floor. The two men exchanged looks and shrugged off her behaviour to 'women's troubles'.

Itachi wanted to chuckle at the fuming Kunoichi across the bar from him, he hadn't intended to make such a bold move that night but he just couldn't resist her any longer. He needed confirmation on whether she would reciprocate his feelings before he became infatuated with someone who was uninterested. His confirmation couldn't have been clearer at her state of irritation and frustration.

Perhaps pursuing Sakura would be more entertaining that he thought.

.

.

_Thank you so so much to all of you who reviewed last chapter, YOU ARE AWESOME, it really does mean the world to me._

_I'm sorry for not replying to reviews last chapter though as there was some sort of back log in e-mails from fan-fiction so I only got like a tons of alerts at once and I was like wow! haha _

_Also this is now on over 80 alerts! Thanks again!_


	5. The Morning After

Chapter Five

.

.

The Morning After

.

.

Itachi Uchiha did most certainly not kiss her. This was the first thought that entered Sakura's mind the next morning as she took in her surroundings. She was at Sasuke's house, nicely nestled between him and Naruto once again when she suddenly stilled. She was at Sasuke's house...how did she end up in Sasuke's house. It horrified her to realise she couldn't remember what happened after her encounter with Itachi.

Itachi...

She was in Itachi's house. Just what the hell happened last night. Maybe it was a weird dream. Sakura hopped out of the bed entering Sasuke's bathroom, groaning at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was haphazard, her mascara smeared and there was a big purple bruise on her neck. She slapped her hand on her neck mortified. Sending the green chakra to her neck she quickly cleared away the bruise, and she was stuck facing the reality that her encounter with Itachi, was very real indeed.

She splashed her face with water trying to tidy up her appearance tying her hair into a messy bun, she stepped back into Sasuke's room and removed her dress, which was at this point covering nothing and pulled on a pair of his old training pants and a shirt. Picking up her stuff she closed the door quietly and hoped to make a silent exit from the house. It seemed like they were the only ones there and she saw the exit in sight until a tall figure stepped into her view.

Sakura froze clutching her dress and bag tighter to her chest as Itachi looked up and smirked at her. She wanted to say something or do something but nothing happened and he continued on his path saying nothing to her. Anger swelled inside her, you don't kiss someone like he had her and then ignore her. She ran down the stairs into the room Itachi had entered but he was gone. Sakura glared at the room and left the Uchiha house.

'_What was he even doing home, didn't he have his own apartment_.' Were the thoughts circulating in Sakura's mind, she was furious, he did it on purpose so that he would catch her doe eyed the next morning.

Creeping in through her bedroom window she headed for the shower before making herself presentable and much healthier looking. Entering her kitchen she saw the note on the counter telling her that there was nothing in the fridge and her parents were away for the day. Lovely. Sakura felt nausea tug at her stomach, the drink still sloshing about, so she pulled on her boots and headed in search for breakfast.

Did she like him? She was positive that she wanted things to progress and that kiss was something else, but he was Itachi; Sasuke's brother, it was just too weird. The man was attractive and large portions of the female Shinobi were very taken with him but she was never. He seemed too cold and unresponsive to waste her energy on. Last night however, he had been anything but cold or unresponsive. She frowned not liking the feelings settling in her stomach when she thought about the kiss and what she had really wanted from him.

'_Just shut up.'_ Her brain screamed as images of the Uchiha kept surfacing in her mind.

Taking a seat at the nearest place serving tamagoyaki she placed her face in her hands and thought about the day ahead of her. She had to go to ANBU HQ to get her uniform, tattoo and sort paperwork out. What should have felt like an extremely exciting day, felt far from it and she prayed that it was Kakashi she met at the HQ and not Itachi.

.

.

Itachi watched the girl down her drink and storm onto the dance floor clearly looking to make an impression. His younger brother and Naruto followed her and tried to persuade her not to drink anymore but she was downing shots faster than they were able to catch up with her. It wasn't long before she passed out in Naruto's arms while they danced slowly to a song. He and Sasuke took her back to the house and he followed not longer after them.

He initially wasn't sure how Sakura would react when she woke the next morning but catching her trying to sneak out of the house was priceless. She looked like a deer caught in headlights when she froze on the stairs before him. He smirked and disappeared knowing she would follow. What he was planning on doing next he didn't know. For the time being, he decided ignoring her was the best way of winding up the already frustrated Kunoichi.

He headed towards the HQ, curious to see what her induction would entail, she would be put through her paces in the first few weeks to make sure her victory was not a fluke and she would have intense sessions in the proper uses of the katana, where assassinations where required. His pace quickened to take a look at her file before anyone caught him; he would prefer not to have to explain his interest in his little brother's teammate. Looking over the file it all seemed fine until he realised whose Katana class she would be in...His.

Not put off at the fact he would be training her to wield a sword but he did wonder how she would behave. Itachi was not fond of insubordination and he had a strong feeling Sakura was really going to try his patience.

.

.

Sakura pushed open the doors of the Black Ops HQ heading down a set of stairs to where the reception was located, the unconventional lay out annoyed her but she trudged on passing several scary looking men until she finally reached the reception desk, pleased to see a kind looking woman behind the desk.

"Haruno Sakura, I'm here for my induction." She said and the elderly woman smiled warmly.

"Certainly dear, I'll give Kakashi-san a call; mind you it might take him a while." She said with a laugh and Sakura nodded her head, thankful she felt more relaxed than earlier.

"No problem, I know how he is." She replied to the woman taking one of the chairs lined along the wall. There was a surprising amount of traffic through the reception, as Shinobi masked and un-masked hurried through the maze of corridors. Sakura sat for thirty minutes and was about to ask the lady could she personally ring Kakashi and give him an earful when she saw the mop of silver hair making its way towards her.

"Sakura-Chan, my favourite student." He said cheerily as she glared at him, "As bright as a button as always." He said gesturing for her to follow him. Sakura did as directed and let Kakashi lead her down a dim hallway, she couldn't understand why the place had to look so creepy but she shrugged her shoulders as he opened a door and lead her inside. Sakura laughed at the plaque on his desk with his name on it.

"What's so funny?" he asked, as he sat behind the desk and she took the seat in front of it.

"You have a name plaque...it's just weird." she giggled and he raised an eyebrow pulling out her folder, Sakura had never seen Kakashi look so formal.

"So," he paused giving her a stern look, "just because you're in, doesn't mean all training stops, in fact it gets worse." Sakura's face fell slightly but she knew in the end the missions and rewards of being one of the elite were worth it.

"You are placed under the title of junior or 'rookie' for six months and once your six months are complete you are free to go into whatever division you want." He said smiling at Sakura and she seemed surprised, six months wasn't that long.

"Now, general head of juniors you'll be pleased to know is me. There aren't too many juniors about at the moment so you'll basically be getting my undivided attention." He smirked and she glared, as if she didn't have enough time with her hard ass sensei in the last three months. He listed off several other names and their significance in Sakura's ANBU career and he at last came to the end of the list he seemed to have made.

"Now, last of all and perhaps most importantly is your Katana training, I know it's not exactly your strongest point," he said peering over the sheet at her and she shied away, she hated katana training, "But you'll be glad to know, the best in the business is your teacher, Itachi." If Kakashi had noticed the mini spaz attack Sakura was having at that moment, he didn't show it. Itachi was going to be her taichou, this was unbelievable.

"Also Sakura, I know outside of ANBU you call everyone by their names and such but there pretty strict on rules it here. You will refer to me and the other seniors as senpai, Ibiki is our General and Itachi is your taichou, he is captain over all squads in the ANBU. Even Sasuke unwillingly must refer to him as captain." He chuckled and handed Sakura over the sheet in his hands, listing all he had just mentioned.

"Now, how about a tour?" he asked ignoring the shocked expression still etched on Sakura's face, assuming she was overwhelmed with the whole experience.

How on earth Kakashi thought she would be able to navigate herself through the maze of a building she would never know. He led her that fast she didn't even have a chance to read any of the titles on the doors they passed. Eventually they ended up in a huge indoor area where there were several spars already in session.

"Wow." Breathed Sakura at the sheer enormity of the arena buried underground, the bright lights made it appear as if they were outside.

"Yes it's all very impressive." Kakashi said unenthusiastically before they heard a commotion behind them.

"Baka! How could you forget Sakura was starting as ANBU today!" shouted Naruto at a still sleepy and irritated looking Sasuke.

"Sakura-Chan, sorry for sleeping in." Naruto apologised scratching the back of his head.

"No, it's ok, I thought you two could use the sleep." She smiled seeing Sasuke smirk at her appreciatively.

"Aren't you really hung over?" Naruto suddenly said, remembering her state the previous night to which she turned bright red.

"What happened last night!" she exclaimed waking Sasuke right out of his sleepy daze.

"You got really drunk and passed out." Sasuke said dully, remembering her taking nonsense about being groped in hallways.

"Yea, then we took you home." Supplied Naruto and Sakura relaxed; thank god she hadn't done anything too embarrassing.

"If we're done talking about Sakura's partying habits as of late, I have a tour to finish." Kakashi said breaking the conversation.

"Oh, you need to get a tattoo." Grinned Naruto as the ANBU tattoos were notoriously painful. Sakura had forgotten about that detail as Kakashi lead them out of the stadium and down further to the lowest floor. At the third door on the left, Kakashi knocked and a gruff _'come in'_ was heard from the other side. He and Sakura walked in and she observed the older man before them, he gave her a once over before muttering something about newbie's and gestured her to sit in the chair beside him. She watched as he lifted a long needle and Sakura immediately used her medical chakra to numb her arm as the man set to work inking the curly symbol.

When it was over she grinned at its reflection in the mirror with pride, the last thing on their 'list' was to get her uniform and her much anticipated mask. Entering the small room were several boxes one of which had her name on it and she lifted the lid letting a huge grin break on her face. She felt Kakashi place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to the Black Ops kid." He said lifting the cat like mask.

.

.

Standing observing herself in the mirror Sakura didn't realize just how provocative the ANBU uniform could look. It clung to her skin showing every curve and gave her cleavage Ino would envy; she strapped the katana to her back and left the cat mask on the dresser beside her bed. She couldn't wait for the day when she would be able to don the mask in her first mission.

She managed to find her way to the large arena Kakashi had shown her the day previous and sighed in relief that no one else was there yet. She was anxious about seeing Itachi, she knew she was to act professionally under his tutelage but after their 'incident' trying to act professional was the last thing on her mind. She was drawn from her thoughts by a cat whistle behind her. Sakura turned and stared at the two males, they were grinning to one another making no attempt to hide their ogling of her rear asset.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly hoping that if she just played nice they would leave her alone but luck was not on her side.

"I think of few things you could _help _me with, the first being my zipper." He grinned as the two laughed and she turned her back on their childish antics, the steam practically blowing from her ears.

She heard them walking closer behind her and before his hand had time to reach her ass let alone slap it he was on the ground his arm painfully twisted at his back. He grunted trying to push himself off the ground but the young woman shoved her knee further into his back and he was forced to yell out in agony.

"I think we have a misunderstanding." Began Sakura unaware her actions were being watched. "I am not a piece of ass that you somehow have confused yourself to believe you can touch or stare at. I am your equal and you will treat me as such if you want your arm to remain attached your shoulder." Her words sent shivers down the spine of man to her left who watched his friend groan in agony by such a small woman.

"Ok, let me go." He grunted as Sakura released her hold on the man below her stepping away from him as he picked himself off the ground. She felt satisfied by her performance believing it to have taken some sort of effect on the man behind her but it seemed his pride and ego were too big for his own good as he made to grab her right ass cheek. She spun with dizzying speed before his hand made contact and swiftly snapped the man's arm. His loud cry echoed in the expansive room and several heads turned to look their way.

"Perhaps my actions will speak louder than words, hm?" she smiled sweetly kneeling before the fallen man, though froze as she looked up and saw Itachi looming over the pair of them. The incapacitated mans comrade stood ram rod straight, nearly shaking in the presence of their captain.

"Haruno, can you explain to me why Kimura is on the ground?" he questioned authoritatively, Sakura felt it hard to hold her nerve. She wanted to scream at the man before her, demanding answers. She sucked in a deep breath; this was not the time, nor the place. Sakura had matured vastly in the last few years and all her hard work to enter ANBU would not be wasted on the likes of Itachi Uchiha.

"It's a simple misunderstanding _taichou,_" she replied evenly before raising a glowing, green hand towards the man's broken arm, "Isn't that right Kimura-san." She added and the man nodded his head wishing to not cross the woman before him again.

"Please refrain from having such misunderstandings under my supervision again." He said coldly as Sakura removed her hand having successfully knit the man's bone back together. She held back a sarcastic retort, knowing it would only get her into further trouble with the man before her.

Itachi had watched the scene from a distance and had resisted the urge to lunge for the man himself when he saw him attempt to grab Sakura's ass. It was unacceptable for the young males he saw coming through, to have such low standards of the women in their generation. He felt satisfaction when he heard the man's arm snap and his cry float through the arena. He couldn't help but smirk at the small pink haired woman who could be so intimidating. He looked at her in the tight black ANBU uniform, her long waist length hair pulled into two low pigtails like her mentors. Itachi could no longer deny his want for the woman as he lusted after her.

"Sakura-Chan!" said Shisui as he happily bounced to Itachi's side and Sakura noted the frown on his features. Clearly Shisui was disrupting the image Itachi had been trying to create about himself, not that it made a difference to the quivering man whom she had still to learn a name of. Sakura paused for a moment not sure what the correct title for Shisui was, she knew he went about his duties assisting Itachi most of the time, so he was bound to be fairly high up as far as 'rank' went. After exhausting her brain she gave up and merely smiled giving him a hello.

"Sakura-Chan you don't need to be so formal around me, just called me Shisui, unlike _taichou _beside us." He said winking and she laughed as Itachi glared and cleared his throat.

"When we're all done playing games I suggest we start training." He announced stonily as the quivering man beside Sakura finally calmed down. Shisui straightened and his face became impassive, things weren't going to be as informal as Sakura had thought.

"Where is Nara?" Itachi then asked looking around not seeing the final member of his group.

"Late as usual." Replied Shisui whilst Sakura tried to keep her nerves in check, Itachi was intimidating as hell and the fact that he could so easily act as if nothing happened made her all the more weary of him.

There were only four rookies under Itachi's command and as far as she was aware only the Nara was near finishing his first six months. She watched as he finally made his way towards the group and apologised to Itachi. He was so typical of the Nara clan; he even resembled Shikamaru. She smiled at him as he threw her a half wave.

"Partner up," Itachi ordered, Sakura was left with the Nara as the other two men made quick to step away from her. "And seeing as Haruno saw fit to break Kimura's right arm, everyone will be using their left for the rest of the session." He added and the Nara groaned mumbling something about women and their tempers.

Sakura took her stance opposite Akemi Nara and raised her Kanata somewhat awkwardly in her left hand. She wanted to turn her sword on Itachi for being such an asshole but she calmed her breathing and concentrated on wielding her sword with her unfamiliar hand. Sasuke had attempted to teach her to use it in both hands for circumstances such as this but he struggled getting her to even use it comfortably in her right.

It was obvious that Sakura was having difficulties with her katana as she weakly deflected the man's thrusts in front of her. If it wasn't for his lazy and relaxed demeanour she was certain he would have disarmed her by now. It frustrated her to notice that Itachi was watching with that stupid smirk on his face and it only served to make her concentrate further to prove to him she could do this.

It was another few minutes of sword clashing when Sakura eventually had a breakthrough and had the Nara defending himself for a change. Her small victory was short lived when a hand encircled her wrist; she froze and looked up to her captain.

"My brother has been soft on you." He said coldly and Sakura narrowed her eyes as he twisted her wrist, forcing it into the correct position. The feeling left on her wrist as he removed his hand was like fire and she pushed down the sensations it created. Itachi was a jerk and a sadistic captain to whom she was certainly not beginning to lust for.

Shisui watched with a widened eye when he saw Itachi grip Sakuras wrist, Itachi did not touch anyone, especially not subordinates. He brushed it off however and convinced himself that Sakura was particularly struggling and Itachi saw it as clearly the best method to improve her technique. The thought of anything else going on briefly flashed in his mind before he let out a laugh, as if.

.

.

Again thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! I really appreciate the support!


	6. Did It Again

Chapter Six

.

.

Did It Again

.

.

Much to Sakura's relief the training in ANBU wasn't as bad as the training she took in order to make it in. She enjoyed her sparing sessions with Kakashi and she was even getting along with Kimura and his teammate Kochi. The sword lessons with Itachi were thankfully cut short due to his being called away on a mission and Sakura found herself getting better with a katana under the tutelage of another Taichou. This brightened her introduction to ANBU immensely and it seemed like things had settled into a routine at last as she made her way to the Uchiha household, due to meet with Sasuke and Naruto before they went for their usual spar.

She wasn't nervous entering the house, feeling more than relieved that Itachi had been away on a mission for the last two weeks. She plopped herself down on a chair in the kitchen, whilst Naruto raided Sasuke's fridge and said man stood fixing his hair in the mirror. Sakura watched Sasuke with morbid fascination as to how he could be bothered attempting to style his hair when they were going for a spar.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Sakura's patience was wearing thin.

"Jese, how vain are you." She snapped rising from her seat walking over and ruffling Sasuke's fifteen minutes of work. "Come on." She snapped and Sasuke looked at his reflection in horror as she ruined his hair.

"You'll wish you didn't do that." He said chasing after her as they raced through the streets of the expansive Uchiha compound, ignoring the cries of the elderly Uchiha mumbling insults about the younger generation.

Reaching the private training grounds of Sasuke's complex Sakura skidded to a halted as he caught up to her, wasting no time in pulling out his katana making a swing for her as she swiftly pulled out her own blade blocking his attack. The metal clashed as Naruto lazily walked into the grounds, still eating his chicken drumstick whist he watched his teammate's battle out blade to blade.

Naruto was not so proficient with a sword either, although it meant little to him as plopped down on the ground for a snooze in the hot summer weather. Sasuke came at Sakura fiercely and she likewise, it was harder to train with the sun so hot on their backs, the tight black uniform attracting the heat further.

Sakura was breathing heavy and in a flash, one split second of lack in concentration and she was on the ground, with Sasuke's body weight above her - his sword at her throat. She groaned as he had caught her off guard and pinned her to the ground with an infuriating smirk.

"You know your brother says you _too soft _on me." Laughed Sakura as Sasuke removed the sword from her neck and sat back offering her a hand up.

"Complaining Sakura?" questioned the dark voice that made the hairs on Sakura's arms stand in defence.

"Of course not _captain_." She smoothly replied back as the man stopped before the pair of them.

"I'll have you know I don't go _soft _on anyone." Snapped Sasuke at the insult and Itachi merely chuckled.

"Then perhaps you are still too weak." He said harshly as Sakura grabbed a hold of Sasuke before he made any foolish moves.

"He's just winding you up Sasuke." Sakura said quietly to the man beside her as Itachi disappeared.

"I know." He snapped pulling out of her grip and stalking off in a huff. Sakura stood by herself in silent contemplation before a sleepy Naruto dodged over to her.

"Where did Sasuke go?" he yawned and Sakura slapped him upside the head. "Oww Sakura-chan." He whined rubbing the sore spot.

Itachi was finally back and Sakura stormed out of the Uchiha complex in a foul mood. It had been nearly three weeks since that stupid kiss and she had yet to get an explanation or anything out of the man. Not that she had necessarily tried after it had happened all she wanted to do was distance herself from him and then he ended up being given a mission. It had played on her mind too much and she needed answers. The thought suddenly struck her that perhaps he was ignoring it because he regretted kissing her.

A kiss really wasn't a big deal. Maybe she had done something wrong; that night seemed so fuzzy in her mind she couldn't be sure. No, Itachi was not the type of person to act if he wasn't sure about it. Did that mean he wanted her then? She couldn't see Itachi kissing her for no apparent reason...although he was an extremely strange person. Perhaps all he wanted from her was a kiss. Sakura began to doubt herself and wondered if it was all in her head; that perhaps she was over thinking things so much because of her own deluded feelings for the man.

This was not how she intended to spend her day; stuck puzzling over a dumb Uchiha and his freakishly soft lips.

.

.

Sakura plopped herself down in a chair opposite Ino at their usual café meeting. It was late in the afternoon, the heat having graciously lifted slightly.

"What's up your ass." Ino smirked watching her best friend fidget and glare at nothing in particular.

"Nothing." She said all too quick as Ino's smirk deepened.

"Right." The blonde dragged "Is it do with ANBU?" she questioned quietly and Sakura pondered for a moment on whether to fill her best friend in on the Itachi incident. After a moment she decided not to, Ino was known for blabbing things she ought not to when inebriated.

"Yea, it's just some guy is really annoying me." Sakura replied feeling happy that she wasn't totally lying.

"What did he do?" inquired Ino flicking through the pages of the glossy magazine before her.

"He kissed me a few weeks back and has been ignoring me ever since." Sakura said as Ino sharply looked up from her magazine.

"You never told me this!" snapped the woman angrily and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Well I'm telling you now, I need your advice." Sakura said feeling desperate at this point.

"Well do you like him?" asked Ino and Sakura paused, did she? She was thinking about him constantly but his irritating behaviour and high and mighty attitude annoyed her to no end.

"I don't think so." Sakura replied not feeling confidant in her answer.

"Then why is it bugging you so much?" she said returning to her magazine. This clearly was not going anywhere; Ino didn't understand the enormity of just who that kiss was from.

Her mood did not lift within the remaining hours of the evening, if anything it only got worse. She stomped through the streets aimlessly taking her anger out on the ground. She didn't realise where she was until she was back the familiar block of apartments she'd visited not too long ago. It was the first thing to lift her spirits all day. The thought of having her own apartment.

It was too late to try and ask the land lord to show her around so Sakura tried the front doors fruitlessly. It was locked and the only way of access was to buzz for someone. Sakura stood for a minute viewing the block before thinking to check was there a fire escape at the back. She felt very suspicious creeping around the back of the building but all she wanted was to peak a view into a few of the apartments to give her a feel of what it would be like living there.

Pulling on the metal ladder she made quick work of climbing it and reached the first floor. To her dismay the curtains had been pulled on most of the windows so she climbed further seeing a dull light from a room on the third floor. Landing silently she approached the window where the light glowed, not wanting to seem like a burglar she cautiously peaked round the edge of the window to get a view of the room and immediately regretted said action.

Her heart stopped as time itself seemed to freeze. She had not seen what she had just seen, it was impossible. Not only was it impossible but it was also just plain wrong. She had obviously seen the wrong person so she once again peered around the window edge and retracted her view within an instant.

She wasn't seeing things and it wasn't wrong. Her captain was having sex, with a woman, in _her _apartment block.

Sakura was at a loss for words, a part of her was extremely disturbed while another part of her was shamefully turned on. She had seen Itachi's naked chest where the covers of the bed sheets fell and his hair loosely falling as he rode the woman beneath him. He looked unbelievably sexy as much as she hated to admit it. Sakura quickly jumped down from her spot outside his window and raced at full speed until she got home.

She panted heavily closing the door to her bedroom. The image of a naked Itachi wouldn't leave her just who the hell was he having sex with anyways. Sakura was mortified there was no way she would be able to look him in the eyes again, she was already shaken in his presence and how she had this to think about. Sakura shuddered.

.

.

Itachi swore he saw something in the window as he thrust hard into the woman below him but he was too wrapped up in his pleasure seeking to notice. The woman beneath him was a shinobi from kirigakure, visiting the village for two days. It was only women like this that Itachi would allow himself to be with, people who did not know him personally.

The whole time he was having sex with the moaning woman he couldn't take his mind away from Sakura and it disturbed him further that as he thought about her, the sensations ricocheting around his insides increased exponentially. He imagined it was Sakura beneath him as he picked up his pace with the request of the woman. He pictured it was her long pink haired fanned across his bed as she looked radiant with a sheen of sweat across her chest. It was more than Itachi could take as he came hard, biting his lip to prevent himself screaming out Sakura's name.

He couldn't believe this had happened to him he glanced down at the woman on his bed who had her eyes closed blissfully unaware of what had happened. He had came from thinking about Sakura, this was worse than he had realised. He pulled out of the woman and swiftly showed her the door as she fired him several choice words for being so ungentle-man-like but he didn't care. The feelings he was experiencing scared Itachi and he immediately hit the shower to wash off the scent and smell of the woman.

.

.

There was a creak at Sakura's bedroom window and she stilled setting down the medical text in her hand. Her heart began to race and as she waited for whomever it was to make their appearance. Silently Itachi landed in the floor of her room and Sakura's eyes went wide, his hair was free from its usual tie and his shirt was barely buttoned, he looked devastatingly handsome and he looked at her with such intensity Sakura thought her eyes would burn.

"What are you-" She said but was cut off hastily as Itachi was suddenly on her bed, on top of her. His arms were paced either side of her head and his knees sunk the bed at her hips. Sakura couldn't breathe, his face was inches from her own and his body was hovering just above her, she could feel the tingling sensations in her lower region and she wanted to groan already.

"Itach-"

"Shhh." He hushed her and her voice died instantly. "You were spying on me _Sakura_?" He said lustfully and she blushed, he had seen her.

"I didn't mean to I-"

"Shhh." He whispered again.

Itachi bowed his head allowing his lips to touch hers so teasingly, her bottom lip quivered and he smirked. He fully kissed her at the request of said quivering lip and she struggled holding back the noises her throat was threatening to spill. Hesitantly Sakura reached up and sunk her hands into his thick black hair. The man groaned slipping a tongue between her lips and he lowered his hips against her own, allowing his body to fall flush against hers.

This time however, Sakura was unsuccessful in her attempts to hide her pleasure and a long moan rumbled from her mouth muffled by his own. He rocked his hips into her burning core and she groaned again, he pulled away from kissing her mouth to sucking on her neck and Sakura ran her hands down the shirt he wore making very easy work of undoing the one button he had done. He paused and pulled off the obtrusion looking down at Sakura lustfully in her tight pink vest and hot pants pyjamas. Sakura mimicked his actions removing her own top allowing her breasts to bounce freely which Itachi wasted no time in pulling into his mouth.

Sakura arched her back in bliss as he skilfully sucked and kissed her nipples his hot wet mouth treating them with such attention as she hummed appreciatively. His other hand tickled her skin as it trailed down her stomach to her pants cupping her womanhood, causing Sakura to roll her hips further into his touched. She could feel him grin with satisfaction knowing the woman below him was so worked up. He stopped his ministrations again as he undid his pants removing them and Sakura grinned at him as he had foregone wearing underwear.

His hard erection rubbing against her covered mound had the juices flowing embarrassingly from her core. She wanted him bad as he worked his mouth on her neck and Sakura arched herself into his touch, loving the sensation of her nipples grazing his chest.

"Itachi." She whispered as her hummed against her throat. "Please." She whimpered feeling so needy, it had been too long since she last had sex.

"Please what?" he smirked rocking his hips into her with more force.

"Please just fuck me already." She growled with the actions of his hips.

"As the lady wishes." He replied pulling down her pants with amazing speed positioning him before her. Sakura shivered with anticipation as he lowered himself into her soaking core, he moaned as her tight walls coaxed him in clinging to his member painfully tight.

"God Sakura you're so tight." He moaned pushing in and out of her not sure how long he would last. She hummed in reply wrapping her legs around his waist so he could penetrate her deeper. His thrusts became faster and Sakura moaned loudly rocking her hips in time with his thrusting, she wasn't going to last much longer as his hands began toying with her nipples again.

"Itachi; faster." She coaxed him her hands gripping the sheet of her bed tightly as she felt her walls beginning to contract. Her groaning became louder and more frequent as his did too, he was thrusting in and out of her hard and fast as her walls clamped painfully down signalling her orgasm along with the embarrassingly loud noise from her mouth. It didn't take Itachi long before his own orgasm hit him and Sakura laid panting and sweating on the bed.

...

Sakura gasped and sprung up in the bed, shaking from the dream she just had, her pants shamefully soaked from the erotic stimulation. She pushed off her covers and headed straight for the shower to remove the sweat and fluid gathered in her underwear. This was getting out of control, having unbelievably sexual dreams about her captain would only serve to distract her and create unnecessary sexual tension when he was around. Sakura forced her mind to think of something other than his sexy body as she washed away the evidence of her dream.

.

.

"Haruno, you're getting worse." Snapped Itachi as Akemi caught her on the arm with his blade. She chose not to answer or voice that it was the man himself causing her lack of coordination or straight thinking at that current moment in time.

"Take a break." He said addressing his group and Sakura trailed her finger over her cut as it knit back together effortlessly.

Shisui came up beside Sakura, taking a seat next to her whilst Itachi walked off to talk to another senior looking teacher.

"Something wrong Sakura-Chan, you seem distracted." He asked as she slumped her shoulders.

"It's nothing." She replied as the man beside her stared holes into her head.

"You can always talk to me." He pressed and Sakura shook her head laughing.

"I'm ok Shisui really." She smiled trying to ease the man's attempts to get information out of her.

"Its Itachi isn't it." He said and Sakura froze, she tried to relax before Shisui noticed anything.

"What?" she asked keeping the panic from seeping out of her voice.

"He can be such a hard ass and for some reason he's especially picking on you." He said and Sakura relaxed, then mentally slapped herself for thinking otherwise. Seriously all this business about Itachi was quite literally in her head, the only thing to have happened between them was a kiss. She wanted to slap herself when she realised the truth of the situation, she fancied Itachi.

"Yea, kinda." Was her vague reply as Itachi made his way back over to the team. Sakura prepared herself for more criticism but was pleasantly surprised when he announced their session was over for the day.

"Nice one." Shisui grinned pushing himself off the ground giving Sakura a helping hand when Konohas most infamous duo appeared.

"Sakura-chan." Grinned Naruto mischievously and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto." She replied evenly and his grin widened.

"What cha doin' tonight?" he asked singing back and forth.

"No." She said flatly as Sasuke and Naruto exchanged glances.

"But it's your birthday tomorrow!" he exclaimed disbelievingly.

"We had this conversation a few weeks ago, I don't want a party. My parents are having a meal with me and that's all." She said remembering a particularly heated argument with Ino as her blonde friend complained about it was her only excuse for getting drunk.

"I know but your twenty-one, that's like a milestone!" he said pleading with the woman but Sakura was determined.

"Your so stubborn." Sasuke pitched in and her temper flared immediately.

"_I'm_ stubborn, that's rich!" she snapped and Sasuke glared at her.

"You're the one refusing to go to her own birthday."

"I'm having a family dinner."

"Yea cause every twenty one year old stays in with their parents."

"You would know mommas-boy." There was a silence at Sakuras last retort as Naruto and Shisui looked on terrified.

"What did you just say?" Sakura had crossed the line upon which all their teammates steered well clear of. Sasuke did not take kindly to being teased over the overly fond attentions of his mother and the aura emanating from him cooled the air.

"Sasuke I'm sorry I didn-" She was cut off by Sasuke's sudden laughter and her temper flared again.

"What's so funny." She snapped her hip jutting to the side in irritation.

"You." He said turning his back on the crowd "Be at the Jounin lounge at nine, were all gona be there."

Naruto smiled happily following his teammate giving Sakura a wave as she stood dumbly at what had just happened.

"I'll see you tonight then Sakura-Chan." Shisui winked as she was left alone in the training grounds.

Sakura mumbled her complaints all the way home as she stormed into the living room, her parents giving her worrying glances when she picked up the phone and viciously pushed the digits she needed.

"Pig, be here at seven."

.

.

As requested Ino landed at Sakura's house laden with the majority of her wardrobe and vanity. Sakura was in no mood to celebrate being twenty one when she had other, disturbing things playing on her mind. Certain Uchiha things.

She relaxed as Ino began working on her long pink hair tugging and pulling it gently until it fell softly around her face with a loose wave to it. Her makeup was simple, her heavy lined and mascara coated lashes caused her green orbs to stand out against her pale skin, with a hint of blush to create 'an alluring look' Ino had said. The clear gloss on her lips was enough so as to let the midnight blue halter neck dress to speak for itself. Its lace neck revealed just enough to catch the attention of her cleavage and the patent black heels gave her legs the impression of being twice as long as they were.

Ino stood back to admire her work and let out a wolf whistle.

"Every boy will be on their knees before you." She said staring Sakura up and down, to which the pink haired woman laughed and waved her hand.

"Yea right, now will you hurry up it's nearly nine."

Sakura felt knots twist in her stomach as she and Ino approached the doors of the Jounin lounge and Sakura couldn't help but wonder was her captain going to be on the other side of said doors. Ino reached forward pushing them open as the heat washed over them. She walked confidently pulling Sakura by the hand to their group of friends at the bar.

"Sakura-Chan! Happy Birthday!" shouted Naruto pulling her into a much expected hug, she pulled away from him as Sasuke wished her happy birthday pulling her into another hug. She thought it was never going to end as person upon person offered her birthday wishes.

After an exhausting entrance to her 'party' she finally made it to the bar where she and Ino proceeded to order shots. Sakura hadn't gone out with the intention of drinking too much, it was only enough to relieve the stresses in her mind. Finally feeling the effects she dragged Ino on the dance floor as the girls danced back to back. TenTen and Hinata had even joined in on their taking over of the dance floor.

"Sasuke." Sakura called out in a sing-song voice as the man was stood rigidly at the bar, "Come on!" she yelled as he was the only one not dancing.

"I'm ok here." He said impassively as she weaved her way over and grabbed his hands.

"You owe me." She grinned mischievously leading him onto the dance floor.

"Yea, yea." He sighed twirling her casually as she laughed. "Itachi better have said happy birthday to you." He said glancing around the room for his brother not realising Sakura had stopped dancing.

"Itachi's here?" she said her thoughts meshing together too fast to make sense.

"Yea, he's been here all night." Replied Sasuke as Sakura stalked off the dance floor and Sasuke shrugged feeling Naruto tug on his hand leading him back to the bar.

Watching Sakura as she had walked into the bar caused Itachi's eyes to roam hungrily over her body without his being able to stop them. Her tight dress hugging her like it was made for her and he couldn't stop the pang of jealously as every other male around him did the exact same thing. Staying away from her was harder than he expected, she was enjoying herself and he didn't want to ruin her night but when he saw her dancing with his little brother, he watched closely. His brother told her he was here and he for once thanked his brother for setting up Itachi's next move. Sakura stormed off the dance floor and he smirked as she exited the lounge.

She just wanted to leave, to get out of the room to breathe. What did that jerk think he was doing interrupting her party? She sighed closing her eyes allowing the mild breeze to calm her down as she leant against the wall outside. She heard footsteps beside her but she assumed they were someone from the lounge coming out for air like herself, not the person she least wanted to see.

When she felt a body suddenly press flush against her own pining her to the wall, her eyes shot open and she channelled chakra to her fists. She stopped once it became apparent who it was that was so intimately invading her space.

"Itachi." She whispered her thoughts becoming hazy with lust at the man before her. There was a voice in her head screaming at her to kick his ass and return to the party but her dream the night previously jumped to the forefront of her mind and it did little to quell the burning feeling between her legs.

"Sakura." he whispered huskily leaning forward to claim her lips like she wanted him to. Her hands quickly found their way to the base of his neck and he pushed his pelvis further into her hips. His hands slowly ran up and down her sides before he took her breasts in his palms, kneading them softly causing Sakura to groan and rock her hips into his own. She swore she felt him smirk.

His lips worked sensually against her own; sucking on her tongue and tasting every possible inch of her mouth. His hips were unmercifully grinding against her heat and Sakura was growing impatient at his dragged out actions. He wanted him and just when she was about to voice her concerns his knee slipped between her legs spreading them. This simple action caused Sakura to moan into his mouth and the man grinned.

His hands which had previously been attending to her breasts slipped down to her thighs. His left hand worked slowly dragging up and down her inner thigh, the length of her dress doing little to hide her modesty. His thumb dragged teasingly up her thigh coming close to her already soaked panties where it stopped and moved back down again. Her leg twitched in irritation as Sakura impulsively reached down and took his hand in her own, guiding it back up her thigh.

Itachi stopped kissing the wound up woman and laughed, her swollen lips and flushed face looked breath taking as the moonlight lit up her eyes.

"So tense Sakura." He purred kissing the uncovered section of her neck feeling her pulse throb hard against his mouth.

"Itachi, stop messing with me." She growled the sexual frustration too much for her to take as his hand rested at the top of her thigh unmoving.

"Shh." He hushed her with his lips and she had an intense flashback of the dream. His hand was moving so sudden she did realise it until a sharp wave of pleasure hit her as his finger pressed down hard on her clit. Sakura's hips rolled involuntarily against his fingers and he complied with her actions rubbing her sore spot as she panted and mewled into his shoulder, as his mouth continued its actions on her neck.

His pace quickened the faster he felt her pulse vibrate and Itachi was losing control of himself, he was sure she could feel the hard bulge pressing into her thigh as he pleasured the woman. When he felt she was coming close, his fingers moved further south and there as a satisfying feeling when he felt her breath hitch in anticipation. He pushed her underwear to the one side of her lips as he dragged his finger into her wetness, smearing it over her labia as she bit back a groan. He then sunk a digit into the wet cavern and her walls were already tightening around him.

She was so aroused; it made his own erection throb at the thought. He pumped his finger in and out of her, moving from kissing her neck to her lips, wanting to taste her as she was coming close to her orgasm. The walls of her womanhood began tightening around his finger as her core was thrown into a spasm and she pulled away from his kiss to bury her head on his shoulder as she shuddered and panted, riding off the high whilst he slowed down his thrusts until her contracting stopped.

He removed his fingers and pulled her lacy lingerie until they covered her once again. Itachi wanted nothing more than to slam into the woman, taking her against the wall and relieving his own aching desires but there was something about Sakura that stopped him. He knew that leaving her hanging now would infuriate the woman once again but he couldn't help but find her frustrations amusing.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." he said before disappearing causing the woman to slide down the wall, her legs like jelly after his ministrations.

It took Sakura a delusional moment to realise what had just occurred and she slammed her palm against her forehead. He had done it again.

.

.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Although I seem to be getting very little reviews compared to how many alerts and favorites this fiction is on!

A/N 07/08/2012

So far the reviews have been wonderful on this chapter but I think everyone is taking the whole Itachi sleeping with some one else in the wrong way. It was an important moment in this chapter, it changed both their perspectives, Sakura now see Itachi as a sexual being and a man she wants to be with. Itachi also now realizes that its Sakura he would rather be having sex with.

Also, Itachi is not going to sleep with some random kunoichi if it would put his village at risk, come on he's Itachi...

So that's an extra note from me, don't think that scene was 'EWW' because it was important! haha


	7. Can't Resist

Chapter Seven

.

.

Can't Resist

.

.

Anger couldn't begin to describe what she felt as she sat against the cold wall outside. He was an unbelievable – sexy - ass hole. What kind of a sadist is he? She growled and pushed herself off the hard ground making her way back inside to wash herself in the toilets, hoping to rid herself of his musky scent.

"Jese forehead, where the hell did you go?" Ino said tripping over herself as she wrapped an arm around the medic's neck.

"I just felt a bit sick." Sakura lied leading her friend to the table where most of the group were now congregated.

"You just need a bit more to drink!" cheered the blonde plopping down on the nearest chair as Sasuke turned to speak to her.

"Did you see you Itachi?" he asked, his words slurring slightly and Sakura glared at him.

"No."

.

.

Sakura lay in her bed the next morning staring blankly at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what she felt anymore, it was all very confusing. For the most part she was angry, really angry but she was also attracted to him. Something she didn't want to admit but the feeling had been creeping up on her since their first encounter and this one did little to stop it. What was he trying to do? She just couldn't figure the man out. She was beginning to get annoyed and this time she wasn't going to let him ignore her.

Sakura climbed out of bed and made her way downstairs to the empty house, her parents were away visiting family and there was a nice card stood on the dresser along with her presents. She smiled and continued on her journey to the kitchen drinking a much needed cup of coffee before plopping in front of the sofa and turning on the T.V. Yes she was planning on confronting Itachi today but one could not do so without a relaxed breakfast.

Itachi had never needed as much will power as he had exerted when leaving Sakura. He headed straight to his apartment to relieve the problem in his boxers and could think of nothing only her. He was certain he had never felt this pull towards someone before; he felt physically drawn to the woman it was disconcerting. He thought he would be able to keep teasing her like he had and stealing a kiss from her causing the woman to get flustered. He wanted her to want him but he didn't anticipate just how much he would want _her_.

There was no way the next time he saw her he would be able to resist, he needed Sakura Haruno.

Having enjoyed the morning to herself Sakura locked the front door and made her way to the hospital, having not been there in several weeks. Her appearance at the hospital was received with much relief, a team had landed back in bad shape and Sakura without hesitating stepped in to take control of the situation.

"Sakura-Chan, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked her glowing hands working on the man next to Sakura.

"Just checking in, I couldn't help myself." She smiled not realising how much she had missed being a medic.

"It's good to see you back." the brown haired woman smiled as they worked side by side and Sakura couldn't help but notice the wide-eyed stares she was receiving from several junior medics.

"Is there a reason their staring at me?" She said quietly to Shizune as the bleeding stopped flowing from the man beneath her. The woman laughed and Sakura didn't know whether to be concerned or not.

"You're a legend Sakura." she smiled as her patient finally regained consciousness.

"Excuse me?" repeated the pink hair Kunoichi and she watched the wound under her hands knit back together nicely.

"Your famous here, the junior medics have been talking non-stop about wanting to meet the infamous Haruno Sakura." explained Shizune as she finally stopped working on the man below her.

"Are you serious?" asked Sakura allowing the assisting medics to wheel away her now stable patient.

"Yes, why don't you talk to them? They'd love it." She laughed guiding Sakura towards a group of interns.

"As I'm sure you've all noticed this is Haruno-san, Konoha's top medic." Winked Shizune as Sakura shook her head.

"Hello." Was Sakura's simple reply to the eager looking medics before her.

"Ah, Haruno-san it's so good to finally meet you!" said one girl excitedly as Sakura smiled.

"How about we go somewhere I can talk to you all better, hm?" she said leading the group away from the ER to a small outdoors area. Having them all seated in on the grass Sakura spent the next hour taking to them about what makes a good medic and the basics that will get them through their first year.

There was one girl however who captured Sakura's attention, her long dark hair and even darker eyes reminded Sakura eerily of a certain person. Her pondering didn't last long when the young girl finally spoke to her.

"Um, Sakura-san." She began somewhat nervously, "You're Sasuke-san's teammate." The girl asked and it confirmed her earlier suspicions, she was an Uchiha.

"Yes, I was. I take it he's your cousin?" she asked as the girl nodded, she thought it rather strange for an Uchiha to be so shy.

"What's your name? If you don't mind me asking." Sakura asked as the girl looked up blushing.

"It's Kasumi Uchiha." She smiled and Sakura immediately took a liking to this girl.

"So Kasumi-Chan, do you talk much to Sasuke." She inquired pushing down the questions forming in her head about Itachi.

"Not a lot," she said shaking her head and Sakura's expression fell a little. "His brother is to be our next clan leader so their family are slightly more important than mine, if you understand." She said shyly and it had never occurred to her that there were certain hierarchy within the Uchiha clan.

"Who Itachi?" she asked not liking the flutter in her stomach as his name rolled off her tongue.

"Yes, do you know him?" the girl quizzed and Sakura saw a spark flare in her eyes at his name.

"Yes he...trains me." Sakura answered unsure what information to give away but the girls eyes sparkled fiercely.

"Itachi-san will be such a good clan leader." She suddenly said Sakura watched her fascinated.

"Why?"

"He's so kind and caring, he helped me with my Katon. I was always so far behind everyone but Itachi spent time teaching me." She said proudly and Sakura almost fell back in disbelief...Itachi was kind and caring.

"You are talking about the guy with the long hair, right?" she asked and the Kasumi laughed.

"Yes, I know he doesn't seem like it and perhaps he would get angry if he knew I was telling you this but Itachi is very kind deep down. I don't know why he acts so indifferently in company." She answered as Sakura stared at her bewildered.

.

.

The pink haired ANBU growled angrily come the end of the week with no sign of Itachi, she would soon be having words with her mentor for sending her captain away on missions so often. This was the last thing Sakura needed, time being dragged out and it would soon be forgotten and she would never get to quiz him over her birthday night.

She left training in a foul mood, it also did not help that she had announced to her parents that she was planning on getting her own apartment that morning. They had seemed upset rather than angry at her; she guessed it was just their sadness at her growing up. Sakura was due to meet the landlord and view the available apartments that evening so she went home to a very emotional mother and changed into her plain white sundress.

"You must be Haruno-san?" said the old man as she approached the front of the building, Sakura tried to push down the images of Itachi and that woman the few weeks previous. Certain emotions she refused to call jealousy.

"Yes Kagawa-san." She replied outstretching a hand to shake his.

"Follow me, we've a lovely place on the third floor that's just opened up." Sakura wanted the ground to swallow her, if it was Itachi's apartment she would die.

Thankfully the man passed the door she was certain was Itachi's and led her down towards the end of the hall before stopping at number thirty-seven.

"Now Ms Haruno, this is one of our nicest lets." He said and Sakura resisted rolling her eyes as he unlocked the door and she stepped inside. It was a very plain but well kept apartment. There was a small open plan kitchenette and living area, a small bathroom and her bedroom.

"What do you think?" he asked as she walked around the room with a goofy grin on her face, it was her _own _apartment. She had dreamed of this moment since she was a Genin, it made her feel old.

"I'll take it!" she replied smiling as the man drew out the paper work for her to go over. She was left in the room alone when he got called away and he told her to close the door over when she was done. It was nice just walking around the apartment, checking her view of the street below, thankful her apartment faced the front.

After spending anther few minutes in the room Sakura was ready to leave so she closed the door behind her and made her way back down the hall. It didn't register with her that a certain door had opened as she walked in her happy stupor until a strong hand grabbed her arm pulling her into the room. Sakura was about to scream when a mouth covered her own and she immediately knew who the man was.

Itachi had trapped Sakura to his apartment door and ravished her mouth. It was slightly pathetic of her to resist him so easily but she was too worked up to care until she heard the zipper at the back of her dress slowly be dragged down.

"Stop." She said angrily managing to push the already shirtless man off her. Her eyes couldn't resist wandering over his body hungrily as his hair fell loose around his shoulders, making him look sexier than she thought possible.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked his arm either side of her, trapping her against the door.

"That's not the point, you ignored me." She snapped putting her hand on his chest when he started leaning into her again.

"I was on a mission." He replied flatly but the smirk on his face did little to convince her.

"Itachi." She growled when he didn't stop moving.

"You sound so sexy when you say my name like that." He whispered and she tried to ignore the feelings coursing through her as he said that.

"I'm serious, what are playing at." She demanded an answer but once again he claimed her lips and she couldn't help but respond when his hands touched the bare skin of her back, slowly working the dress off her body.

The dress landed at her feet and she stepped over it as he began leading her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss or allowing her to protest. It was a few more steps before she was gently placed on the soft duvet and she opened her eyes allowing them to ogle the man stripping in front of her.

"Itachi wait, I need to know why?" she asked her mind conflicting with her body in terms of the Uchiha now straddling her.

"Does it matter?" he said softly as if not knowing the answer either and Sakura wanted to press him on it further but her aroused state was too much for her to begin questioning things now.

Itachi bent down kissing her again and she wrapped her hands around his shoulders pulling him closer to her. His hands ran over her naked stomach causing it to tighten at his touch and they soon found their way to her covered breasts. He flicked his thumb over her nipple and then rolled it between his fingers, her body arching in response. He moved from her lips to her neck pausing for a moment before moving further south, the burning between Sakura's legs multiplied as he reached her breasts. Itachi took a lace covered nipple in his mouth sucking on it and Sakura moaned softly, burying her hands in his hair massaging the back of his head as he continued soaking her thin bra.

When her back arched again he took the opportunity to un-hook the bra and continued his ministrations on her bare skin. Sakura sighed contently as he continued what he was doing. Itachi stopped his actions after having given each breast enough attention and he trailed kisses down her stomach until he reached the band of her lacy nude underwear. Itachi was turned on at the sight of her in such sexy lingerie and allowed his hands to remove the obtrusive panties continuing his previous work.

Sakura blushed at the sight of Itachi's head between her legs as she spread herself to allow him further access. He kissed lightly at the top of her most intimate anatomy and Sakura shivered in delight when his tongue plunged between her lips. His hands cupped her ass cheeks raising it as he sucked and licked hungrily at her clit. The groans and purrs from Sakura were sending him into over drive as his erection tightened in his boxers.

"Oh kami, Itachi." She groaned rolling her hips as his pace quickened, he removed one hand from her rear and without warning sunk it into her core as she gasped loudly in surprise.

Her breathing was harsh and the rocking of her hips became more pronounced as she called out his name whilst he curled his finger into a hook, thrusting it back and forth.

"Just there." She groaned as his finger worked in the spot she found the most pleasure, his tongue pushing down harder on her clit. She let out a particularly loud sound when her walls began contracting and he worked his finger twice as hard as her body shuddered once her orgasm hit. He slowed down his actions and placed soft kisses, working his lips back up her body to her mouth.

He kissed her slowly and passionately allowing his hard member rub against her thigh and she felt bad for his condition. She stopped kissing him and proceeded to roll him over removing his boxers once he was on his back. Itachi watched in anticipation as she straddled him, allowing his cock to sit between the fold of her vagina. It was almost unbearable for him to sit whist she teasingly lifted her hips but let his penis slide down her folds and not into her slick core.

"Sakura." he growled warningly and the woman on top of him smirked.

"What? I could very easily pull away right now and walk out the door, I think it's the least I-" she was abruptly cut off when Itachi flipped her over with lightening speed as he positioned himself above her and Sakura gulped.

"I did warn you." He smirked closing his eyes as he sank himself into her hot tightness and Sakura mewled with delight as he stretched and filled her. He thrust in and out of her slowly, savouring the long awaited moment, amazed at how perfectly they fit. He kissed her neck as her hips rocked in time with his thrusts and he groaned as her tight walls clamped down on him. He wasn't going to last long and she wrapped her legs around him allowing for deeper penetration. It was all Itachi needed when his breathing became harsh and his thrusting faster. Sakura's coaxing for him to move faster caused his head to spin with arousal, her voice was hypnotic as she called his name in pleasure. Itachi came hard and fast sinking his face into her shoulder as he rode off the orgasm, falling to rest his body on hers as her chest heaved heavily from her own stimulation.

He felt her soft hands play with his hair as his eyes closed allowing himself to relax in their intimate embrace. After a few minutes he pulled out of her, falling on the bed beside Sakura. The woman stared at him and Itachi turned his smirking face to look at her. The sheen of sweat across her chest caught in the sunlight and her flushed cheeks made her seem radiant.

"What now?" she asked almost embarrassed, Sakura as always never thought about consequences before taking actions. She lay beside Itachi not feeling uncomfortable but she didn't want to hang around if perhaps there wasn't something more to this.

"You ask too many questions." He smirked closing his eyes but he felt her body shift as if to sit up and he grabbed her wrist preventing her doing so. "You also act too quickly." He grumbled rolling over to spoon the woman next to him and he enjoyed the feeling of her hands in his as she relaxed into the embrace.

Sakura was relieved that Itachi didn't want her to leave because she herself wasn't ready to leave him. It was foolish of her to let herself believe that this was potentially something more than it actually was but she let her hand take a hold of his as his chest pressed up against her back.

"You're still an ass hole." She muttered closing her eyes and she felt, rather than heard his soft chuckle into her back.

"Oh really." He said amused kissing her shoulder as she sighed.

"Yes, but someone told me your a bit of a softy really." She laughed thinking of the young Uchiha medic.

"Really?" he inquired believing she had made it up, pacing another kiss on her shoulder.

"Really." She confirmed allowing sleep to take over when Itachi pulled a warm blanket over them.

.

.

Sakura was awakened by the feel of something tickling her face and her eyes groggily forced themselves open to see a mass of black before them. She pushed herself up on the bed where her face had been nestled at Itachi's back, his hair tickling her nose. The man beside her was sound asleep and she got out of the bed putting her underwear back on. She wasn't sure how she felt about what had just happened.

One part of her was craving for seconds but she also didn't want to be just another woman to him, the woman she saw in his bed popped into her mind and she frowned.

"Get back into bed." Itachi grumbled sounding tired, turning to look at Kunoichi fixing her bra.

"Is that an order _captain._" She smirked as he grinned at her.

"Yes Haruno." He ordered in his 'captain' voice and she laughed.

"Well captain, sorry to disobey orders but I did tell my parents I was only going to be a couple of hours." She sighed looking around for her dress leaving his bedroom and picking it up at the door.

She heard Itachi get up and follow her into the room, she was thankful he had pulled his trousers on as he came up behind her, zipping up the dress for her. His hands curved around her waist and pulled her into his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She loved the feel of his torso pressed so closely into her back as he wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach.

"Stay." He whispered and it took all her will power to say no to the man behind her. He released his grip and she looked back at him as he made his way to the kitchen taking a bite of an apple. She shook her head and decided this man was forever going to puzzle her.

.

.

_As you can tell from this chapter things are going to get very heated for a while, so here's your warning from this chapter onwards!_

_Also such an amazing response to the previous chapter, I'm glad you all are enjoying this so much!_


	8. Yes Captain

Chapter 8

.

.

Yes Captain

.

.

When Sakura made her way to the ANBU training grounds she didn't know what to expect from Itachi, she highly expected him to be harsher on her than usual but she was pleasantly surprised when he smirked at her upon her entrance as she took up her katana, opposite her usual partner.

Whether it was Itachi's watchful gaze or that she was actually improving, she had for the first time been in control of her spar against the Nara. Sakura couldn't have been more pleased with her progress before Itachi spoke.

"Just because you're having one good spar doesn't mean you can become complacent Haruno." He said in his detached tone as Sakura glared.

"At least you're acknowledging I'm improving, taichou." She replied smirking and jabbed the blade disarming the Nara, who looked genuinely surprised at her actions.

"That was pretty good." Commented Akemi picking up his katana as Itachi turned and walked away from them. Sakura grinned at her achievement, in not only disarming Akemi but in also gaining the upper hand on Itachi.

Their session didn't last much longer after her triumphant victory and Itachi walked past, subtly whispering for her to go to his office. It gave Sakura shivers as he said that to her. She was quick to pick up her belongings and said a hasty goodbye to the others before heading into the black ops HQ. She felt excitement and nerves bubble up as she walked down the halls to Itachi's office.

She knocked the door several times before hearing a quiet _'come in'_ as she opened the door. Itachi was sitting behind the desk writing something in a file, before standing up and putting it in the cabinet behind him. Sakura dropped her bag of things at the door waiting for him to say something as he eventually turned and looked at her.

There was smirk on his face and before she could speak she was wrapped in his arms as he kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura groaned and wrapped her arms around him, pulling the man into her as she was suddenly pushed down on his desk. She removed his shirt and they broke their heated kiss for a moment and he took the opportunity to run his lust filled eyes over the Kunoichi.

"Did I ever mention how sexy you look in that uniform?" He said as she began lifting her own top off and he bent down again to claim her lips.

Her bindings were removed next as he ran his hands over her breasts roughly and pushed his hips into hers. Sakura was surprised that doing this on his desk, in his office, was far more of a turn on than she expected. His hands moved to her hips lifting them against his own as he ground into her, allowing her to feel the hard bulge in his trousers. It was all Sakura needed before she was pulling off his pants and quickly removing her tight leggings as Itachi watched hungrily.

Sakura grabbed the back of his neck pulling him in for another deep kiss and she felt herself sliding to the end of the desk. Her eyes opened when her backside left the table and she looked at Itachi confused.

"Turn around." He ordered and she did as he commanded with a _'Yes Captain'_. Sakura placed her hands at the edge of the desk bending over as Itachi guided her into the position. He slowly pushed the tip of his cock into her from behind and groaned at the tightness the position created. Sakura shut her eyes, trying not to make too much noise, conscious that they were well within earshot of anyone walking past.

"Shit Sakura, you're so tight." Growled Itachi gripping her hips as he thrust in and out of her and Sakura bit her lip as she accidentally moaned too loud.

His hand moved and his fingers found their way to her clit, where he began rubbing it in time with his thrusting. Sakura found the new stimulation almost over bearing, as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Her hips were rocking against his, he had such control over his movements with her bent over like this, it was not a new experience for Sakura as she was reminded that Kiba was rather fond of 'doggy style', but Itachi was a far greater a lover than anyone she had been with.

Her orgasm was coming on fast and she knew Itachi wasn't going to last much longer either, once her walls started clamping down on his hard member he found himself shuddering as their release came simultaneously, both parties struggling to keep the noise down. Sakura panted, her arms shaking as she tried to hold herself up against the table as Itachi pulled out of her and put his boxers back on. She turned, pulling her own panties back on and sat up on the table letting herself come down from the high as Itachi took a seat in his swivel chair.

"That was amazing." Sakura said still short of breath, beginning to bind her breasts again, as Itachi reclined in the chair looking satisfied, admiring the position of Sakura on his desk.

"I had to show you what you were missing when you left so early yesterday." He smirked as she pulled on her tight leggings followed by her top.

"Remind me not to leave so early again." She grinned hopping off the desk, placing a chaste kiss on his lips before exiting the office.

.

.

To say she felt satisfied was an understatement. Sakura was smiling constantly unable to stop herself, she was just so happy. It was not just sexual fulfilment she felt, it was the feeling of being wanted by someone that left her glowing and her blonde haired fellow Kunoichi was the first to notice.

"Seriously, are you pregnant?" She asked in all seriousness, baffled by Sakura's general happiness and the glow that she held.

"What no!" Snapped Sakura quickly, she didn't need a rumour floating about that she was pregnant.

"Ok, then what's his name." She said sipping the coffee before her.

"What makes you think I've got a man?" asked Sakura unable to prevent the smile that stretched across her features.

"Oh come on, it's not hard to see." Her friend rolled her eyes not wanting to admit she was jealous of the woman before her.

"Yes, I've got a guy on the go, who just so happens to be incredible at sex." She sighed loving being able to rub something in Ino's face.

"Right, so what's this guy's name?" She asked rolling her eyes at the medic day dreaming before her.

"You wouldn't know him." She replied finally being able to drink her own coffee after it had sufficiently cooled.

"Try me." Challenged Ino as Sakura shifted uncomfortably, wondering whether to admit who it was or not.

"Ok fine, its Itachi." She said nerves bubbling up in her as she waited for Ino's reply.

"That's not funny; if you're going to be that childish don't tell me, I don't care." She snapped lifting a piece of cake to her lips. Sakura stared at Ino incredulously, the one time she actually was telling Ino the truth and she didn't believe her.

'_Typical'_ Sakura thought rolling her eyes. She supposed it did seem highly unlikely that she and Itachi could be...together? Sakura pondered for a moment, just what exactly did you call it, what they were doing. It had been two weeks since he pulled her into his flat and they had been seeing each other ever since but it was all for sex. Sakura wasn't complaining, she liked it this way but she had a sinking feeling it couldn't stay this way forever.

"Well, I need to get moving...literally." Sakura said stretching her arms above her head, she had most of her things at her parents' house packed and she needed to start moving it.

"Oh yea, you've got your own swanky apartment now that you're on ANBU salary." Said Ino bitterly, some things never changed.

"Yes, I'll see you later." Sakura replied taking her leave.

.

.

"Sakura-Chan, how much stuff do you have?" groaned Naruto lifting what he felt like had been the hundredth box.

"Stop complaining." She snapped opening the apartment door and piling three boxes on the floor, her inhuman strength came in handy for more than just fighting.

"I have to agree Sakura, this is an insane amount of boxes." Remarked Sasuke indicating to the apartment covered in them.

"Well, that's it all now; I can pick up the rest later." She said scratching the back of her head. "Drink?" she asked and the two men nodded their heads.

"So how's ANBU going so far, you're about halfway through you're training right?" asked Sasuke taking a swig from the bottle in his hands.

"Yes and I can't wait until these six months are over, I need to go on a mission." She whined letting her head fall back on Narutos chest.

"You think you're ready to assassinate someone?" questioned Sasuke and she assumed he was trying to sound more serious than his slightly inebriated state allowed.

"Yes I do." She answered truthfully before taking another drink. "What team will I be on when I finish in another few months?"

"It depends where there's a free space, with any luck you'll be on ours Sakura-Chan." Said Naruto happily and Sakura smiled.

"I would like that." She said as they clinked glasses.

.

.

"Shit, would you get up!" yelled Sakura jumping out of Naruto's arms and running around the apartment not sure what she was looking for.

"Shhh Sakura-Chan, what's wrong?" Naruto grumbled nudging Sasuke beside him.

"We slept in, that's what's wrong!" she exclaimed opening box upon box trying to find her clothes.

"Shit." Groaned Sasuke, he and Naruto were due to go a mission that evening.

"See ya Sakura-Chan." Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke bolted out the door.

After eventually locating her uniform she hastily pulled it on and tied her hair into a pony-tail, running down the stairs and sprinting to the Hokages office. She made it in record timing and knocked on the door hoping her mentor wouldn't be angry.

"Come in." She shouted and Sakura tediously opened the door stepping inside.

"I can explain." She began before Tsunade silenced her.

"Explain why you're over an hour late for a simple catch up with your Shisou?" she questioned and Sakura shrunk before her.

"I slept in..." she grinned taking the seat in front of her mentor's desk.

"I wanted to discuss ANBU with you," The Godaime started and Sakura felt nervous, "I know you're only half way through your training but there is a desperate shortage of medics in the black ops. I wouldn't ask this of anyone but you Sakura, I'm going to request you skip the rest of your training and graduate from a rookie immediately." Said the Hokage, her face stern and Sakura looked at her bewildered.

"Really?" she said blinking; she couldn't believe what her Shisou had just said to her.

"Yes, only if that's ok with you. I need someone on the field immediately who can hopefully cut down the amount of ops coming back to Konoha so badly injured. The hospital can only cope with so much. Unfortunately since you left the hospital it's been harder to cope with all the casualties as ANBU injuries are always required to be treated by specific senior medics." She said and Sakura sat contemplating Tsunade's offer. "It will be tough, Sakura. With so few medics you'll be going on twice as many missions as a normal operative."

"I'll do it." She said confidently and the fifth smiled.

"Good because I already have the papers filled out," she grinned and lifted the folder in front of her, handing it over to Sakura. "I want you to take these to headquarters and the receptionist will know what to do."

Sakura smiled taking the folder, she couldn't believe what was happening, she was getting to go on the mission roster immediately. Has this sort of thing ever happened before?

"Thank you Shisou, I won't let you down." She beamed jumping out of her chair heading to the door.

"I'm proud of you Sakura." said her mentor and Sakura paused her hand on the door knob.

"And I'm proud to call you my Shisou." She smiled.

With a spring in her step, Sakura made her way happily to the headquarters practically vibrating with excitement. She wondered just how soon it would be before she was put on a mission and she was also curious as to what the other rookies would think of her. Perhaps this special treatment would work against her?

When she landed at the reception, the same nice woman as always was there, she handed over the papers and saw the old woman smile.

"Oh," she said happily, "I just need to go make a few calls, I'll be back in a minute." She said disappearing behind a door on the other side of the reception. Sakura drummed her fingers on the counter until she felt someone's presence behind her.

"I've just had a rather interesting conversation with the Hokage." Itachi said casually leaning on the counter next to Sakura.

"Really? What about?" she replied nonchalantly and he smirked.

"I hope you don't think this means you can skip out on katana training." He said and Sakura turned to stare at him questioningly. "You'll be receiving one on one training with me to catch up." He grinned and Sakura glared.

"You're lying." The pink haired woman challenged but he chuckled.

"Would I lie to you." He said his hand brushing across her lower back as he walked on.

"That's no problem Haruno-san, you'll be informed immediately of your next mission." Smiled the receptionist as Sakura stood in an embarrassingly aroused state after Itachis single touch.

"Thanks." She said dreamily making her way to the showers.

.

.

She savoured the feel of the hot water on her body considering she had yet to figure out how her shower worked in her new apartment when she heard someone come into the showers beside her.

"Sakura, how's it going." Hana grinned stepping under the water.

"Good." Sakura replied lathering the shampoo in her hair.

"You're hot news about this place this morning." Hana said and Sakura tilted her head to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked turning to allow the water to rinse the suds from her hair.

"Well, the gossip is, that you've been put straight onto the mission roster and not even finished your rookie training." Said Hana proudly but Sakura felt uneasy, this is exactly what she feared.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" asked Sakura hoping Hana said no.

"Well, only the likes of Kakashi and Itachi have ever skipped rookie training completely, so it's quite an achievement, yes." She said sticking her head under the water.

"Oh." Sakura replied quietly finishing off her shower, wrapping a towel around her body.

She walked into the changing rooms noticing stares from other female operatives as she did so and Sakura felt intimidated at their scrutiny. She quickly made her way to her locker and changed into the fresh uniform she kept spare not wanting to waste time with so many eyes on her. As she threw her dirty uniform and towel into her bag she couldn't take it anymore.

"Do you have a problem." She suddenly shouted at the woman nearest her, she looked rough and battle scared, Sakura wished she had of picked on someone a little less intimidating.

"I have a problem with people who think they're above everyone else." Said the dark haired female, standing up to tower above Sakura.

"I don't think I'm above anyone, it just so happens that my skills are required immediately." Sakura replied indignantly as several other women stood up to watch the fight about to break out.

"Skill like sleeping with the captain no doubt." She snarled and Sakura immediately went pale.

"Excuse me." She snapped slamming the locker door shut.

"Well, you didn't get that promotion without some sort of a leg over." The brass woman said as Sakura glared at her.

"I'll have you know the Hokage herself requested my transfer and perhaps you should keep your opinions to yourself." Sakura said confidently and the woman before her made a move to punch Sakura but the pink haired woman was far ahead of her and grabbed her fist squeezing slightly hearing a satisfying crunch as her fingers snapped beneath her hold. The woman before her howled in pain as Sakura let go, she watched as she tried to cradle the broken hand and Sakura stood tall. She walked towards the woman who shrank away and raised her glowing hand to touch the crippled kunoichi.

The hard faced woman relaxed as Sakura's nurturing touch soothed the pain and mended her bones back together. It was a matter of minutes and silence as the women in the lockers watched in awe as Sakura healed the hand she had so easily crippled.

"This, is why my skills are so valuable. My hands can destroy and heal with a single touch, perhaps you ought to think, before you begin making assumptions." Said Sakura softly and the woman nodded her head.

"I didn't realise-" she began but Sakura silenced her.

"I get it, having pink hair doesn't make me the most intimidating of people." She smiled and let go of the woman's hand leaving the room content that she had made an impression on the group.

.

.

_Hey I know it's a short chapter but wanted to cut it here, I've been slacking on posting every seven days because I'm on holidays at the moment and it's more difficult to post a chapter sorry!_

_Also I do apologize for grammar issues, I do try to thoroughly read through my chapters before posting but mistakes do happen. I also want to say that I'm from the UK and I'm not sure whether that makes a difference as to how I was taught English and writing as I was growing up, compared to other countries and how English is taught elsewhere!_

_Again I love and appreciate all reviews, thank you so much for the support!_

_p.s. It's my Birthday today! ^_^_


	9. Page Forty Eight

Chapter Nine

.

.

Page Forty Eight

.

.

After Sakura's first mission was so successful, news about her seemed to spread like wildfire among the Black Ops and squad leaders were requesting the medic faster than she was able to keep track of. She was a hot commodity and her skills as a medic on the field made her invaluable for the most dangerous missions.

She liked the fact that she was being requested so much, and the missions in ANBU were relatively short, it meant that as Tsunade had suggested, things at the hospital had eased up with the extra effort of Sakura.

She had returned from another successful mission and after waving goodbyes to the other members of her team, she made her way to the warm comfort of her bed. Although she enjoyed Itachi's company when she returned home from missions, she sorely hoped he wasn't already at her apartment; she severely needed to shower.

Sakura's thoughts seemed to have been answered as he was not lying on her sofa as she may have expected. She trudged to the shower removing clothing as she went, and stepped into the hot spray. When her shower finished she thought that maybe then Itachi would have arrived, seeking her company but there was still no sign of him. She shrugged and changed into a light chemise heading to the kitchen for food.

Finishing her meal Sakura at last resolved to go looking for the man that had yet to appear at her door, it was unlike him. He always wanted to see her after she had been away, and likewise Sakura wanted nothing more than hot sex with Itachi.

She knocked on his door several times and there was no answer, maybe he was on a mission? He could also be back at his home house, with a frown on her features at not being able to fall into her lovers arms for the night, Sakura returned to her empty bed alone.

.

.

The pink haired medic woke refreshed and fully restored; she went about her usual morning routine and put on her black uniform hoping to catch someone for training at head quarters. She ignored the aching feeling at not seeing Itachi when she arrived home but she knew by now that he was away on a mission. The down side of her being away so frequently was that she and Itachi had less and less time together.

Sakura was also unsure whether to tell anyone what was going on between her and the ANBU captain, her attempt to tell Ino lead her to believe that no one would believe her anyway. She wondered what Sasuke would think, she was already like a sister to Sasuke, and surely it shouldn't make a difference? She doubted that, Sasuke would most likely go mad at the thought. He would question her as to what she saw in Itachi...how was she supposed to answer that?

Apart from the fact that she couldn't answer why she liked Itachi, she also couldn't actually define what she had with him. They were having a affair of sorts, it was more than just a friends with benefits thing, it wasn't just about sex, she was certain there was some amount of feeling behind it all, but whether Itachi wanted anything more from her was another story.

Sakura would be more than willing to have a proper relationship with him, although she liked the secrecy of it all and the thrill of getting caught, she was slowly coming to realise she wasn't the type of girl who could keep sex purely physical. She liked when he complemented her, and came looking for her, she loved that he _wanted _her. He made sure to pleasure her, and made an effort to find out what she liked, that went beyond the normal for a 'let's just screw' relationship.

Pushing her day-dreaming about Itachi to the side she entered the arena and spotted Shisui training, deciding he would be the perfect man for a spar. Shisui surprised her in that he didn't hold back, there had only been few occasions in which she had met with the man in battle and she was impressed at how elegant he was as he moved. It was almost feminine, yet still manly, she had decided that most of the Uchiha males were very _pretty_ actually, she had always seen Itachi as being that way and Sasuke too.

The spar ended all too soon and it had done little to quell her thoughts of Itachi, she headed down to the women's lockers to put several fresh uniforms there as spares and she was surprised to find a cream box, tied with a black ribbon sitting on top of her things. Sakura cautiously lifted it, not knowing what to expect but it seemed like it was from an expensive shop of some sort, with foreign writing on the lid. She quickly deduced it was clothing of some sort and she opened the lid blushing at the contents.

She looked around making sure no one was there when she held up the black lace, the bra was exquisitely crafted, clearly hand stitched and she lifted the underwear, its lace detail was so fine almost like a piece of art but her eyes widened when she noticed that they were also crotch-less. She smirked and picked up the card inside the box reading it slowly.

_You better be wearing these when I get back, see you tonight._

Sakura couldn't help but grin putting the items back in the box and closing the lid. He was bold, she would say that and she was slightly taken back at his gesture. He was buying her lingerie now? Yes, it was for his benefit but it also added to Sakuras earlier thoughts that this was not as black and white as they thought.

.

.

Itachi wasn't sure what led him to buying the lingerie for Sakura, he was more attached to her than he liked to admit. He hadn't seen her for two weeks and he was eager to return to her awaiting arms, so why not buy her something that would make it all the more enticing. He was also curious as to whether she would wear them; they did cost quite a lot of money after all.

He felt the wind curl around his mask just brushing his cheeks and he grinned at the sight of Konoha before them, it would not be long before he was back in her familiar apartment. The fact the she was all he seemed to think about currently was mildly irritating Itachi. He had finally gotten her; those earlier feelings when he first started pursuing Sakura were gone once they had sex. He thought that maybe that's all it was going to be for him but he had quickly come to realise this was something more, something frightening to him.

Did he dare to admit his feelings and accept them? He knew he was over thinking the situation too much, but being in the profession they were, over thinking and analysing a situation was second nature. He couldn't help but start weighing the positives and negatives of letting anything more progress with Sakura. He held back an un-characteristic sigh and finally reached the gates of the hidden leaf, despite his emotional turmoil over the woman, the physical aspect of their relationship required no analysing or weighing of pros and cons. It was uncomplicated, heated, passionate and all he craved for.

.

.

Sakura felt somewhat sexually charged wearing the extremely inappropriate and erotic undergarments Itachi had bought for her. She wasn't sure why she changed into them in the locker room but her curiosity got the better of her and she just needed to see them on. It surprised her that they fit her so well and she had her suspicions as to just what the Sharingan could do. The lace was surprisingly soft also, it didn't rub against her skin uncomfortably at all and the crotch less panties were not as unpleasant as they initially looked.

She walked with a confident demeanour about her and finally reached the apartment block, it was close to sunset and she wondered what time Itachi would be back. She was truly in admiration of the underwear for causing such a confidence boost and made a note to buy herself some more of these fantastic ego boosters.

Turning the lock in her door she slipped inside and froze seeing the outline of a figure sitting at her kitchen table. The setting sun shone through the room casting a shadow over him, not that she would need to see who it was. It was obvious who would be sitting at her kitchen table so relaxed, what had shocked Sakura so much was the book in his hands. More precisely _her_ book, her _orange_ book.

Sakura knew she really shouldn't be embarrassed about owning icha icha, being around Kakashi so much had made her more than curious, she was twenty one now, more than old enough to be reading it. What unsettled her so much was that it seemed so perverse for someone like Itachi Uchiha to be sitting reading it so nonchalantly.

He looked up from the book with a devious smirk on his face as she stared at him. Sakura couldn't think things could get any more awkward until he said something which she would forever remain stunned at.

"I think we should try page forty-eight."

Waiting for Sakura in her apartment reading her own icha icha seemed like the perfect reunion for Itachi. He was aching to see her reaction and it didn't disappoint. He had been surprised when he caught sight of the book hidden under her sofa and would refuse to admit to anyone that he also secretly owned the entire collection.

This particular copy always caught his attention and he had more than once wanted to try out some of the risqué scenes. He knew when he saw her copy, its broken spine and frayed pages that Sakura would be more than willing to oblige.

The pink haired woman smirked back at Itachi walking across the floor boards like a predator, to say he was turned on by her dominating approach would be an understatement. She reached the opposite end of the table slowly removing the tight black top revealing the lacy bra he had picked out and his arousal began to make itself known.

She walked around the table placing her foot on the chair between his legs and pushing it back from the table at an angle. She lifted the book out of his hands, looked over the image before her and smirked again. Tossing the book on the sofa she lifted one leg and placed it over one side of the chair repeating it for his other leg sitting down on his groin, straddling him against the chair.

She never once broke eye contact with him nor made to kiss him when she slowly rolled her hips forward pressing down into his groin hard. Itachi fought hard to keep himself in check as she worked her hips back and forth on his erection. His resolve was faltering fast and he couldn't help but let his hands slowly slide over the lycra covering her thighs.

It seemed that Sakura too was working hard not to just ride him and be done but she wanted this to mean something and she placed her hands behind her on his knees allowing her to sink further into his groin and his hard member rubbed through the thin fabric and she appreciated the special underwear he had bought for her now.

His hands worked themselves pulling her hips into his even tighter and it was amazing how worked up they were getting from dry sex, having yet to have any skin to skin contact. It didn't last long however when his hands gently almost tickling her touched her bare stomach causing the tiny hairs stand to attention and goose bumps to rise over her abdomen. He gripped her sides tightly lifting them both up and set her rear on the table next to them.

She reached and removed his loose black Uchiha crested top and un-tied the strings of his pants, he placed his hands either side of her hips leaning forward and she leant back. She paused as he came close to her and a tension built between them. His lips hung before hers and their breath mingled and tickled each other. It was teasing and sexy, it was turning her on to no end and when their lips finally met, with all their pent up emotions and tension it was as if someone had set a million fireworks off in her body.

Every cell in her being responded to his simple yet intense kiss, she moulded against him her arms seeking his muscled chest and he gripped her hips drawing her forward, allowing their pelvis' to meet once again. When tongue touched tongue another wave of emotion crashed over the Kunoichi and she quickly realised this wasn't like any of the other times they had been together. Something was held within this kiss that had previously not existed, Sakura didn't have time to ponder over this however as her lycra leggings were being pulled from her body and she lifted her hips to assist him.

He let his eyes wander appreciatively over her body, the black lace contrasting starkly against her pale skin and the peak of her womanhood from the panties caused his erection to throb with desire. He leaned forward again and Sakura awaited his lips on her own but instead he placed a kiss along her jaw and moved down to her neck.

Sakura sighed more than willing to have him lavish her neck with his skilful tongue. She was being pushed back on the table as he moved further down her chest and as her back fell flush against the table as his tongue flicked over her lace covered nipple. It was Sakura's erogenous zone and Itachi knew it all too well, she was most sensitive to his mouth on her breasts and he was more than eager to satisfy that need.

Her back arched in response, naturally trying to garner more attention from his lips and he did his best to fulfil that desire, kneading the other in his palm. After having teased her enough through the lace Itachi un-clasped the buckled at the front and Sakura watched surprised not having realised it could be un-done from the front.

Her breasts spilled out already slick with his saliva and he bent down against to suck on her tender breasts, the sensations were multiplied having his lips finally touch flesh and her skinned burned with desire. His kisses worked slowly down her stomach and the burning within her flickered to life again as he reached the band of black lace.

She watched wide eyed when he kneeled on the floor at the edge of the table and he looked up at her smirking as his hands gripped behind her knees sliding her forward until her exposed core was directly before him. The cut out in the panties exposed only the most tender and sensitive part of her female anatomy and he ever so slowly let his tongue taste her. Sakura shivered in response letting out a soft mewl to show her approval of Itachi's ministrations.

She was really becoming wet, she heard the soft lapping of his mouth against her folds, her breathing becoming deep and heaving, her arching and twisting at his mercy all the more prominent and her moans were low and sensual. Everything about his actions tonight seemed more intense and filled with an unexplainable passion. As the room darkened from the fading sun she could feel her orgasm coming perilously close, she was panting and moaning his name her hands clutching to his scalp for release and just when she was right on the edge he pulled back with a sadistic smirk on his face and Sakura growled.

"Don't get frustrated Sakura-Chan." He purred running a finger along her inner thigh exciting the muscles beneath it.

"If you're going to tease me you can leave." She growled sitting up and pulling him in for a heated and lusty kiss, she sucked and nibbled on his lip, and he let his hands return to her breasts briefly before she released him.

"I'm only here to please." He said finally removing the boxers covering his hard cock and Sakura watched it hungrily. He took her by surprise when he let it touch her trembling clit which was hard and quivering from her almost release and she sighed falling back on the table as his penis erotically stroked her and teased the entrance to her core.

Before he had warned her, she felt his swift penetration and she gasped at the stretch and fulfilment of his member inside of her and Itachi let out a rather loud and raspy groan. He must have really been holding back until now she realised and felt guilty. He withdrew and thrust in again and Sakura moaned this time too as her previous state of arousal left her still close to the edge of coming.

Itachi was felling more than relieved when his thick cock finally entered Sakura, he knew his release would come fast which was part of his reason for building up Sakura's release. He wanted them to orgasm at the same moment and by his ragged thrusts and her heavy panting it wouldn't take long. He tried to maintain a regular pace but she was so tight and he was losing his control, Sakura looked ethereal beneath him as the bright moon light through the window caught her beauty showing the light perspiration and faint blush on her porcelain skin.

"Itachi." She rasped out low, hungry and sensually and it was all it took as her walls clamped down around him leading Itachi to spill his seed in the next few thrusts.

To climax together was an intense experience for Sakura and she finally understood why he didn't previously allow her to come. What had just occurred was much more powerful. Lying against the hard cold table she tried to calm her breathing, allowing a soft smile tug at her lips. She felt Itachi withdraw from her and suddenly she was pulled off the table and into his arms.

Her eyes flew open in surprise as he carried her to her bed and set her down falling on the bed beside her. She rolled on her side and looked at him confused.

"What?" he questioned his gaze fixed on the ceiling and a similar smile to Sakuras was playing with his own lips.

"Nothing." She grinned leaning on her elbows to kiss him tenderly on the lips and she squeaked as he gripped her elbows pulling her on top of him. They stayed like that silently just looking at each other occasionally smiling or on Sakuras part pulling a face at him. It was relaxing and natural at how easy it felt being so close and not just in the physical sense.

"You're full of surprises today." She said finally, her hand playing with his black hair splayed out on her pillow.

"Someone needs to keep you on your toes." He smirked and she looked into his eyes, something was held behind them and she looked away again. He saw it in her too though, but said nothing to draw attention to it.

"Sexy lingerie and stealing my icha icha, what will come next." She laughed and he reached up to stroked her hair back out of her face, something which sparked more in Sakura's stomach than she expected it to.

"I think it's perhaps my turn." He smirked closing his eyes as she snorted but something had changed between them that night. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, it wasn't just sex for release and it wasn't sex to fill a void. It was deeper and Sakura began to understand the word lover a lot better.


	10. Sun Lotion

Chapter Ten

.

.

Sun Lotion

.

.

The hottest day on record was recorded in Konoha as Sakura switched off her radio not wanting to be reminded of the scorching sun blaring down on everything it touched. She sighed in relief that she had no mission today for a change and she put on her red bikini and pulled a white sheer caftan over it, to preserve her 'modesty' whilst walking through the streets.

It didn't take long to figure where everyone had headed, the town was dead at the market as all villagers had taken to the lake. It was essentially an unofficial holiday. When she made her way to the lake she could see the usual duo lying side by side soaking up the sun, Naruto's already tanned skin had another nice glow about it although Sasuke's pale complexion hadn't changed much.

The boys, as with every other male were just clad in beach shorts and she, as with every other female was wearing some sort of swim wear.

"Hey." She greeted plopping down beside Naruto who raised his hand greeting her as Sasuke grunted.

She lifted the caftan off and stretched her legs out, lying back and taking in the heat that washed over her. It was so relaxing, she felt she could fall asleep before the heat suddenly left her and a dark shadow covered her. Sakura opened an eye and regretted doing so.

Genma wolf whistled slowly as his eyes roam over the woman beneath him; Sakura wearing a tiny, tight red bikini left little to the imagination. She closed her eye again and a scowl settled on her features.

"If that eye keeps wandering I'll pluck it out with that damn senbon." She growled and the heat washed over her again as he stepped back.

"Nothing wrong with appreciating someone so sexy." He grinned wandering away from her before he received an uppercut. Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly happy at Genma's compliment, no matter how inappropriate.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Shisui already plopping down beside Sakura and she looked up locking eyes with Itachi, who was not dissimilarly to Genma, trailing his eyes over her hungrily. She too let her gaze wander, he was shirtless allowing his lean muscled abs to glisten in the sun, all she could think of was running her tongue across his taut stomach. Sakura smirked, perhaps she could work with this.

"Yea sure." She said smiling to the man propping herself up on her elbows to look out over the lake. There were many people splashing about in it and several Genins running over the water's surface. Itachi took a place behind Sakura and Shisui and she grinned wondering how best to torture the man behind her.

She picked up the bottle of sun lotion beside her and slowly began working the creamy white liquid onto her skin, purposefully dragging out her actions, noticing even Shisui eying her. She reached her chest and let her hand circle the curve of her breasts and she knew Itachi was mesmerized at her actions. She smirked and rolled over; perhaps her next move would be too bold, Itachi did not like displaying emotions in public let alone anything else. She could potentially ruin the 'affair' they were having.

Throwing caution to the wind she looked up, now that she was rolled on her stomach she could see Itachi properly behind her.

"Itachi," she said, allowed to drop the _taichou_ suffix outside of ANBU, "would you rub this on my back." she asked sweetly and the other three males snapped their heads in her direction.

She did not just ask Itachi to rub sun lotion on her back. Sakura couldn't hold back the nerves that bubbled inside her once the words were out, but the look on Itachi's face was worth it. He looked startled but then quickly regained his composure.

When Itachi had followed Shisui to where Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke lay he immediately knew this would spell trouble. Sakura looked mouth watering, it was perhaps the first time Itachi had ever looked at a woman and felt the need to control himself. He wanted to take her right there on the grass but he remained seemingly impassive.

When he finally reached her seeing her body on display for every other male to stare at, it made him…jealous? He hated the feeling of jealousy, Uchihas' were not the type of family to become jealous but he reminded himself, it was he who she would end up with before the end of the night.

He was lying behind her watching the woman as she worked the sun lotion into her skin and he shamelessly let himself marvel at her breasts when she slowly dragged the white liquid over them. He knew she was doing it on purpose, not that he was complaining. Sakura flipped herself over and he locked eyes with her, she was smirking at him. It was the type of devious grin that he didn't like and when she so innocently said the words.

"Itachi, would you rub this on my back."

He nearly stopped breathing. He recovered from his surprise fast and glared at the woman. This was totally out of order, he could see the others staring at him waiting for an answer. How would he explain this to the others when they no doubt questioned him about it? Itachi knew she was doing it on badness and he decided to play along with her game. He would later put it down to the heat corrupting his brain.

He reached out and took the bottle wordlessly watching Sakura's surprised expression that he was actually going to do it. She wasn't the only one with her mouth hanging open. He moved forward and once beside Sakura he squirted the lotion into his hands warming it up before gently starting at her shoulders massaging it in.

Sakura was having a hard time holding back a soft moan of pleasure as her lovers hands worked so skilfully on her shoulders. She would have to request massages more often. Another idea struck her, it was even more daring than the first one, but she noticed the boys' faces of shock had subsided and they were now watching with mild interest.

"Will you un-tie my bikini top?" she said finding her most innocent voice possible and again all eyes landed on her. Itachi's movements stopped and she was certain she heard Naruto gasp.

Itachi didn't know how to respond to her next request, this woman was sure to drive him crazy but he would punish her later he thought wickedly. He decided once again to oblige her much to the complete astonishment of the men beside him. He was doubting his actions as they watched him but he took the red string in his hand and tugged it, letting it fall down her sides and she sighed in relief.

He squirted more of the liquid in his hands and worked it into her back, he came closer to her lower back and he knew she would be sensitive. He took his time moving his thumbs in slow circles as he reached her hips and he could feel her tense.

He knew he had spent too much time on her; the others were looking at him as if it were not Uchiha Itachi before them. He was massaging her when all she had asked was for him to rub it on her back. The show he was giving was clearly disturbing the others and he made quick to finish his actions, setting the bottle beside her and returning to his previous position.

Sakura looked up at him lazily grinning from her little performance and saw him glaring at her. It made her shrink under his gaze for it clearly said 'I will get you back'. She smiled regardless and stuck a sneaky tongue out at him before resting her head back on her towel.

#

It was another couple of hours in the sun as the foursome lay quietly relaxing and feeling stress free from their otherwise stressful careers. Sakura had tied her bikini up again and lay on her front. Perhaps a dip in the lake was overdue.

She sat up stretching her arms above her head and got up.

"Wana go for ice-cream?" she asked Naruto and Sasuke who were sitting up following her actions.

"Sure." Said Sasuke pulling Naruto up before an evil idea struck him. He was certain he could potentially lose a few limbs should he do it but Sasuke decided the theatrics would be worth it. When Sakura turned her back on them he quickly scooped her up from behind causing her to shriek and she immediately knew what he was doing.

"Sasuke don't you-"

_Splash._

Sakura was unceremoniously tossed into the water. Naruto and the boys were bent double with laughter, even Itachi was chuckling. She had caused quite the scene and was furious. She swam to the surface from the water and gathered chakra to her soles allowing her to push herself onto the waters' surface.

She couldn't understand why most of the men had stopped their laughing. Sakura was unconscious of the fact that she had rather sexily came out of the water. She felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny and she glared at Sasuke.

"You, are dead." She said darkly walking across the water to pick up her towel wrapping it around her hearing groans from several males.

Itachi himself was disappointed when she covered her glorious body. He more than thanked his little brother for providing them with such a show. He could see however the pink haired woman was not impressed and he himself was glaring at the few men who dared to voice their disapproval of her covering up.

"Sakura-Chan, it was harmless fun." Nartuo said trying to defend the younger Uchiha who had mysteriously disappeared.

"At my expense nonetheless." She huffed gathering her things. "Sasuke is extremely lucky that it's so hot today, otherwise I would be chasing him right how to swiftly break every bone in his body before painfully resetting them again." She said harshly and Naruto took a step back from her.

"I'll be sure to warn him of your plans." He said nervously leaving the lake to search for the soon to be dead male.

"Sakura-Chan, don't be so angry." Said Shisui kindly hoping she would stay, quite enjoying the view she was providing.

"I'm not angry, if I was someone else I would be laughing." She admitted putting her damp towel under her arms. "But I really need to shower, who knows what was in that lake." She said grimacing and also not enjoying the feel of sticky sun lotion still covering her.

She waved to them before heading away from the lake vaguely hearing the line 'nice going dumbass' being thrown at Shisui in response to her departure.

#

Sakura sighed entering her cool apartment; she really thanked the landlord for putting air conditioning in. She dropped her things and un-tied the bikini top letting it fall on her living room floor. She screamed however when a deep voice suddenly spoke behind her.

"Would you not rather me un-tie that?" said Itachi coming up behind Sakura, his chest pressing against her, his hands caressing her stomach. Sakura was unsure how to act, was he going to be mad at her for what she did? He seemed relatively calm and she allowed herself to lean back in his embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sweetly as he pulled her long wet hair to one side of her neck, allowing him to place kisses against the now exposed area. Sakura closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his lips brushing lightly along her skin.

"I'm sure you can guess." He hummed leading her towards the bedroom but her sticky skin was annoying her and she couldn't let him kiss her like that.

"Stop." She said suddenly and he pulled back coming around her side to view her face.

"You want me to stop?" he questioned knowing well she wanted no such thing.

"No, but I need to shower first." She said pulling out of his arms and making her way to the bathroom.

"I'll join you." He said smirking and she stopped, her shocked expression turning to face him. She didn't think he was the type to want to do something so, personal with her. Yes they were having sex and it was a very intimate act but showering was the type of thing for people who were more…close. Was it not? She shrugged and walked on.

"If you want."

She turned on the shower letting the water run lukewarm; it was too warm for a proper hot shower and she watched Itachi as he followed her into the shower. Her shower was relatively large allowing for two people and she liked how Itachi placed his hands on her hips guiding her further into the cubicle. His hands suddenly reached to the red strings either side of her bikini bottoms and tugged lightly on them. They fell apart and dropped to the floor of the shower leaving her completely bare before him, not that she minded.

He leaned forward and she expected him to kiss her but he reached for the shampoo and she looked at him quizzically.

"Turn around." He ordered and she obliged of course. She sighed when he raked his hands through her hair manoeuvring the shower above her letting it soak her pink tresses. He squirted the sweet smelling shampoo on his palm before working it into her hair. He was massaging her scalp just as he had her back previously in the day and she relaxed.

'_Definitely need to ask for massages' more.' _She thought as he continued his ministrations eventually rinsing it out. He reached around her again and picked up the bottled of body wash and she nearly hummed in delight at the thought of what he was going to do next.

Itachi was smirking behind the woman in the shower; he was going to enjoy working her up until she could not longer bear it. He squired the gel into his hands and began lathering it against her back, loving how she sighed in pleasure. He let his hands wander over her rear working it slowly over her cheeks and he knew she was suddenly feeling tense. He smirked applying more gel to his hands and moving them to her stomach.

Sakura pressed her back against his chest when his hands began lathering the gel against her stomach, they moved higher and higher until they reached the underneath of her breasts. She waited in anticipation for him to run his skilful hands over her aching breasts but he stopped and moved the shower over her to rinse the suds off. She felt disappointed but undeterred and let him lead her back out of the shower. She picked up a towel drying off her hair quickly as he took the towel from her hands giving his own long locks at quick dry.

Sakura made her way to the bedroom eager for what would come and Itachi didn't disappoint as he crawled on top of her pining her down on the bed. He captured her lips and kissed them softly, not hurried like she expected. He let his lips trail down her neck and she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations.

"You really had everyone's attention today." He hummed against her skin sucking lightly at her neck.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically knowing full well she had created quite the scene.

"I'm not sure I like so many men staring at you so lustfully." He said moving his wet kisses down over her collarbone towards her chest.

"Yes, I don't like the way so many men stare at you so lustfully too." She smirked and his kissing stopped for a moment as he glared at her. Itachi did not take kindly to people questioning his sexuality. This would make teasing her all the more worth it.

He moved to the valley between her breasts knowing she had a weak spot for his mouth on her nipples but he would deny her such pleasure today. He kissed at the soft tissue of her breasts teasingly and her breathing hitched. She was aching for him to pluck one her erect nipples in to his mouth, her back was even arching in response but his kisses moved away from her breasts and she couldn't hold back the disappointing groan that worked its way to her throat.

Itachi smirked wickedly and kissed across her ribcage, she was clearly frustrated that he didn't give her what she wanted and he was going to enjoy this. When his mouth came towards her throbbing centre he took his time. Slowly letting his tongue move over the smooth skin above her vulva and she groaned twisting beneath him. He let his tongue move agonisingly slow between her folds brushing over her clit and she moaned but still wasn't satisfied at his snail pace.

He then dragged his tongue down between her folds just as slow doing nothing to placate the woman and her hands moved to grab his head but he gipped them tightly.

"No touching." He ordered and she glared at him choosing to instead grip her bed sheets as he moved his hand to her entrance. Her breathing spiked in response as she waited for him to enter her, but he again did so with such a slow pace.

What was wrong with him, she groaned inwardly at the agony he was putting her through. He moved his finger slowly inside of her and his tongue flicked over her bud of nerves. Even though his actions were slow they were still having an effect on her and she could feel the sensations building inside her core waiting to explode.

In a complete turnaround Itachi suddenly started pumping his finger in and out fast and his mouth sucked down on her hard and wetly. Sakura gasped at the sudden rush of pleasure and she rocked her hips against his touch. His slow start had built up a lot of sexual tension and she knew her orgasm would come fast if he kept it up.

"Kami, Itachi." She groaned as his pace quickened further and she felt herself right on the brink, just about to climax, her walls already beginning to tighten; until his touch disappeared.

Her eyes shot open in disbelief, she was half expecting him to be removing his shorts but he was standing at the end of the bed smirking at her. Sakura knew exactly what he had done. She growled and slammed her head back down on the pillow and Itachi chuckled.

"Did you really think I would let you get away with that little stunt you pulled earlier?" He said as she lay panting and writhing, beyond wound up. Sakura was dripping with wetness and her toes curled, she wanted to scream at how he had let her get so close and then pulled away. She couldn't think of anything more torturous.

"Bastard." She grumbled sitting up again, closing her legs and glaring at him.

"I'll let you have some alone time." He grinned leaving her apartment hearing her scream once he shut the door.

.

.

_This was kind of a random chapter but hope you enjoyed none the less, leave a review! :)_


	11. Payback

Chapter 11

.

.

Payback

.

.

Being out on the field earlier than anticipated gave Sakura the much needed stimulation she craved. That being said it didn't mean she hadn't fully finished her training, Itachi had said to her that she would need to continue with her sword training but there was also another major field in ANBU that no one had yet to formally address her about...until today.

She wasn't sure why Kakashi had called her to his office but she had an instant ominous feeling about his impromptu meeting. She raised her gloved hand and pushed down on the handle hearing the door click as it opened to reveal Kakashi's plain office.

"Ah, Sakura, take a seat." He said half raising his hand motioning to the wooden chair before the desk. Sakura did as instructed not comfortable with his dark tone and his general gloomy demeanour.

"Is there something wrong, senpai?" she asked as he finally raised his head to look at her.

"There is a very specific reason as to the secrecy of ANBU, Sakura." he started and she nodded her head waiting on his next statement. "We carryout missions that do not always seem ethical, I'm talking about assassinations." He said his lone eye scanning over her face looking for some sort of fear or anxiety but Sakura remained calm, seeming not the least bit affected at his words.

"I know this already, Kakashi." She said slipping by referring him to as his forename but he didn't seem to care.

"Yes, but knowing about it and actually carrying it out are two different things, Sakura." he told her and she frowned slightly understanding that he was concerned about her. As a medic her duty was to save people, in ANBU however she would have to do the opposite. She would be required to take lives, rather than heal them.

"However, the fact that you are medic-ANBU would mean the chances of you having to carryout assassinations, are minimum but you will still have to be officially trained to do so." He finished on a lighter note.

"So, when does our training start?" asked Sakura reclining back in the chair slightly as Kakashi smirked at her.

"Oh, I won't be the one training you." He said mimicking Sakuras actions as she raised a pink eye-brow to him.

"Then who?"

"Your captain."

.

.

Sakura didn't know whether to be excided or pissed that her lover was going to be training her once again. She found it distracting enough to be in his presence but she surmised the benefits of seeing Itachi more often left her grinning mischievously.

She was thankful that this particular training was quick and seeing as she was already a medic and was well aware of the vital spots on the body, she knew that for Itachi to train her was merely a formality to put down on her file.

She floated about the canteen in headquarters wondering where Itachi was, their bout of sex the night previous was still swarming through her mind leaving a tingling feeling in her stomach. She picked an apple from the stack of fruit laid out and scanned the room again before finally spotting the captain by himself near the far corner.

She had never really interacted with him in front of anyone, save for when was necessary and she found herself unusually nervous approaching him. Itachi had noticed Sakura as soon as she had entered, he watched as she drifted around the room before her eyes landed on him and it was clear she was making a bee line for his table. He was slightly intrigued yet at the same time cautious of her approach.

They had never discussed the dynamics of their 'relationship'; it was essentially unspoken between them that it should remain private. He convinced himself that this was the reason for the stutter in his heart rate when she scraped the chair back in front of him, taking a seat opposite his own.

"Itachi-taichou." She said formally holding back the smirk on her lips as he raised his head to regard the woman.

"Haruno." He said smoothly watching as she bit into the juicy red apple in her hands. She chewed slowly and he watched every movement with rapt attention.

"I was speaking with Kakashi-senpai this morning; it seems I'll be under your fine tutelage once again, _captain_." She said unable to hold back her grin this time as Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. He vaguely remembered Kakashi telling him he would need to take on a rookie for assassination training; it hadn't occurred to him that it would be Sakura.

"How kind of Kakashi." He said back sarcastically whilst Sakura continued chewing on her apple, Itachi watched her further before he felt something rub along the calf of his leg. He remained impassive however, appearing as if nothing was wrong as Sakura innocently continued her chewing. After a further few seconds her foot rose again as her toes curled over his knee, Itachi narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as Sakura looked up at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked as his dark eyes penetrated her own, it took all her willpower not to smirk. She held his gaze as her foot slowly slid to the top of his thigh, her knee was almost touching the underside of the table as she pushed it further to his groin.

Itachi's thigh twitched and he felt like swearing aloud at his slip in concentration, his own body, the one thing he had so perfectly trained for years betrayed him as Sakura smirked wickedly. It was as if he had outright admitted defeat to her and she revelled in taking advantage of his lack of focus as her toes came dangerously close to his manhood. Before her toes could reach their destination a deep voice behind her caused her leg to jump, banging the table in the process warranting her a sudden glare from Itachi and Shisui to look down at her confused.

"Sorry for scaring you Sakura-chan." He said his eyes slowly moving back and forth between the two at the table. Shisui was carefully watching the pair as he took a seat beside Sakura, Itachi remained completely stoic but there was a definite, no matter how small, edge to Sakura as he settled in his chair. His eyes continued to observe the unlikely pair before Sakura spoke up, breaking the tension.

"I was just asking Itachi-taichou about training," she quickly supplied hoping to dilute Shisui's suspicion, "I'll be heading now, see you tomorrow captain." She said stiffly, rising from her seat hoping that Itachi wouldn't want to throttle her for almost giving away everything they had been keeping a secret these last couple of months.

.

.

Sakura was woken from her peaceful slumber by something hot and wet against her neck. She groaned softly trying to pry open her eyes, wondering what on earth was attacking her. She rolled over and gasped at two dark eyes staring at her. Itachi had so very thoughtfully decided to wake her with his mouth on her neck, leaving a nice little bruise in his wake.

"Tachi? What you here?" she mumbled incoherently and if Itachi were not an Uchiha, forced to conceal emotion, he would have told her how cute she looked, but he didn't.

"Get up, we've got training." He answered instead, kissing her chastely on the lips before yanking the covers off the woman, leaving her shivering in the early morning cold.

"Gimme minute." She mumbled and heard him shout '_now'_ from her kitchen.

After a brief shower and her awkward attempts to pull on her tight uniform, whilst one eye was still closed, Sakura eventually entered from her bedroom and Itachi raised an eyebrow. He had heard several items in her room knock over and her half lidded eyes, is what prompted him to hand her the cup of coffee in his hands. She smiled gratefully and drank greedily at the steaming liquid; he couldn't help but feel the small tug on his lips as he watched her intently. She looked so calm and natural; it felt like he belonged here with her, like he should be with her every morning she woke up.

Startled by his own thoughts the long haired man shook his head and motioned for Sakura to hurry up as he held her door open. They were walking the streets towards headquarters and Sakura suddenly felt very self-conscious that she was walking with Itachi Uchiha in public like it was perfectly normal. She could sense he felt the same apprehension but he had his cool facade on and she tried her best to seem professional.

But she was failing miserably when she realised she was just a little too close to him for him simply being her captain. Anyone else she knew in ANBU feared the man and for her to so casually walk beside him, her arm brushing his every so often was not what she wanted anyone she knew to pick up on. Yet aside from these reservations she couldn't prevent the flutter in her abdomen telling her she rather liked walking with Itachi next to her. It was something a _normal _couple would do and once again, her doubts about their secretive relationship surfaced.

She placed a suitable distance between herself and Itachi, he gave her a quick glance from the corner of his eye and they eventually reached HQ. He too felt the way they walked slightly too comfortably together for a pair whom supposedly never interacted but he didn't want her to move away. It annoyed him but he said nothing and had a foreboding feeling something would break soon.

Their training in one of the underground quarters was not overly taxing, due to Sakuras vast knowledge of the human body Itachi did not have to spend any time teaching her the weak points on the body and when to place a senbon for a quick knockout. He was mainly showing her how to wield her katana effectively for a clean cut kill.

On more than one occasion Itachi had brushed his hands along her arm or waist as he 'positioned' her correctly. Sakura knew better and she held back several chuckles as he tried to act so stoic around her. It was only a couple of hours work but it had been necessary and Itachi told her she could come back to his office so he could 'file' this on her record.

When they entered his office it was a matter of seconds before he had pinned her against the door as his mouth descended upon hers. Their tongues wrapped around each other sensuously as he sucked and nipped on her lower lip. She moaned softly at his actions as his hands roamed over her body needing to feel every inch of her, he just wanted to feel her against him.

She weakly tried to push him back and he let her force him into the chair behind his desk. He watched avidly as she slipped her black leggings off and straddled him in the chair. It was sexy to watch her as she lustfully unbuckled his trousers and tugged at them indicating that he ought to raise his hips, to allow her to remove them fully. He obliged the pink haired female wanting nothing more than to bury himself deep inside her.

She sunk down on his erection and the warm wetness lead him to grunt slightly in appreciation for the woman on top of him. She began riding up and down on the man creating intense waves of pleasure as she contracted and released her walls as she moved. Leaning forward Sakura began sucking and kissing at his jaw and neck. Her hands were on the desk behind her to add leverage for deeper penetration.

At a particular thrust she hit a deep spot within her and she gasped out in the pleasure it created which only added to Itachis state of arousal as he watched her face twist with bliss and her sexy noises that gave him shivers. As he felt they were both about to climax a knock on the door caused them both to freeze.

"Itachi-taichou! Open up I've got a mission report to give you." Said Naruto from the other side of the door and Sakura smirked deviously as she raised herself and fell back down on Itachi. His eyes widened as he realised she wasn't going to stop and with every ounce of will power he had, he forced himself to speak.

"Come back later, Naruto." He ground out through clenched teeth as he tried not to groan at the sinful woman riding him like nothing was wrong. He could see she was clearly enjoying herself at his expense and he couldn't stop her because his release was so close, he just couldn't let go at this point.

"I have to meet Sasuke-teme later, can't I just give it to you now?" he whined and made it clear that he was not leaving. Itachi let a quiet groan slip from his lips as Sakuras pace intensified, a sweat had already broken on his skin, he was becoming delirious with the pleasure, and he couldn't take it anymore. White hot relief flushed over the man as he covered Sakura's mouth with his own to stifle the noises of satisfaction rolling from his throat.

"Itachi-taichou? Are you alright in there?" asked Naruto concerned after hearing what sounded like groaning.

Sakura smirked in delight as he panted heavily and she stood up as he buckled his trousers hastily, opening the door by a foot, pulling the scroll from Naruto and dismissing him aggressively. She knew Naruto would merely put it down to the Uchiha's bizarre mood swings but Sakura was sitting at the edge of his desk, her legs crossed as she swung her foot back and forth like a cat that got the milk.

"Smug, are we?" he glared at her but she knew he wasn't angry at her, if anything he seemed amused by her little stunt.

"Very much." She grinned and he stood before her, placing each hand on the desk trapping her between his arms. His smirk never faltered as he brought his face close to hers, his breath tickling her neck as he came close to her ear.

"I will get you back for this." He breathed the tip of his tongue touching the lobe of her ear before he sucked it then pulled away from her. She felt an uneasy, yet thrilling emotion flee through her as she wondered just what he planned to do to get her back.

.

.

Sakura was called away on another mission, this one thankfully lasting only two days and when she returned she was all too aware that Itachi was due to give her payback. She wondered just what he had in store for her; she was reminded of the sun lotion incident and what he had done to her then. If it was anything like that, she could handle it but something told her, her lover was going to truly make her regret her actions.

The medic made her way to the barbeque bistro where she was due to meet Ino; she hadn't seen the blonde haired woman recently and was actually looking forward to hearing some gossip. She entered the not too crowded restaurant and quickly located team ten as Ino waved over. Sakura took a seat beside Shikamaru, immediately beginning to fill her plate.

"Jese forehead, leave some for the rest of us!" laughed Ino as she watched her female best friend shovel as much food onto her plate as Choji.

"Sorry, just back from a mission and I'm starving." She smirked and popped a chunk of meat into her mouth.

"Sakura, you're never not on a mission, Shikamaru doesn't even go on half the amount you've been on." Snapped Ino suddenly aware of just how much work the pink haired woman was putting in.

"I noticed that also Sakura." remarked Shikamaru as his eyes wandered over the woman beside him. She didn't seem at all over-stressed nor strained from the amount of work she was being given, but he was more understanding of the demand for a medic in ANBU than Ino.

"I don't mind, I like feeling needed." She replied honestly with a smile but Ino snorted.

"You ANBU people."

"Well pig, why don't you suck it up and join."

"You know your skills would easily get you into interrogation." Shikamaru added agreeing with Sakura.

"It's too much work for my liking," She shrugged letting thoughts mull over Sakuras uniform, "But I wouldn't mind one of those sexy uniforms forehead. Do you know how many heads you turn in that thing?" Ino remarked with a tinge of jealousy and Sakura laughed.

"So I've been told." She smirked thinking of a certain Uchiha who had once mentioned such a thing to her. As if her thoughts had drawn him in Sakura found herself looking up to a familiar pairs of eyes from across the room. At the back of the restaurant sat Itachi looking directly towards her, her brow furrowed slightly wondering what on earth he was doing here, and then her eyebrows rose as his Sharingan activated. Before she had a chance to look away she felt herself pulled under his powerful gaze and when she looked back at the table she felt an uneasy rush of heat wash over her.

"Are you ok Sakura, you look kinda warm." Choji asked watching the woman across the table from him.

"Yea it is a bit warm in here." Remarked Sakura as her cheeks flooded with heat, just what the hell was going on?

"You just can't handle all that spicy pork." He grinned shoving a particularly large chunk into his mouth. Sakura knew this wasn't a reaction to spice, it was something far more erotic and she groaned in realisation, this was his payback.

Sakura was mortified to find she was becoming wet and flustered under the control of his powerful genjutsu. She couldn't do anything to stop it; he was forcing her to get turned on. This was despicable and embarrassing; she was going to kill him.

"Sakura do you want a glass of water." Asked Ino worried as a sheen of sweat formed on her friends brow whilst she tried to fight the aching between her legs. She forced said legs closed tightly and bit down on her lip nodding her head. Ino handed Sakura the glass and with shaky hands she began drinking, it did nothing to distract her and thankfully at the table they seemed to assume it was some sort of upset stomach.

Sakura had to place her forehead on the table as the sensations multiplied and she shut her eyes clenching her jaw tightly. Shikamaru passed little remarks on the woman having seen this episode all too often when Choji ate too much but Ino seemed to think it was completely food unrelated and placed a consoling hand on Sakuras head.

"Is it your...you know." Ino said quietly but both men knew what she was trying to imply, Ino was never bothered talking about her time of the month in front of her team, she just wasn't sure how Sakura would feel.

"Mmmph." Sakura groaned quietly trying to give Ino an actually word rather a muffled moan. It seemed to suffice Ino as she snapped at Shikarmaru and Choji for being so uncomforting to a lady when she had problems.

Sakura felt the heat building in her stomach, coiling and twisting until she thought she couldn't take any more. Sakura needed to get to the toilets and she shakily stood, swaying to the side she apologised to the table running to the toilets. When she had finally locked herself in the cubicle she let a long awaited moan slip from her lips, as her powerful and shuddering orgasm rippled over her body.

She sat on the toilet lid panting and gasping for what felt like hours, never before had she had such an intense orgasm, let alone one where she had never even been touched. She was going to kill Itachi, slowly and painfully. Sakura heard a low chuckle from outside the cubicle door and she gripped the handle angrily opening it with a bang as the Uchiha was there leaning against the sink with a proud grin on his face.

"You bastard." She snarled.

.

.

_Life has pulled me in directions I cannot run from. I apologise. You can read my blogpost as to why I left fanfiction for so long. Link is on my profile._

_To anyone still up for reading this, I really hope this was OK, I also apologise for typos/grammar issues! _

_Please leave a review!_

_Many thanks!_

_Flowne_


	12. Deception

Chapter 12

.

.

Deception

.

.

"You've been away on a lot of missions." Itachi murmured against Sakura's neck as he kissed it hungrily.

"That is my job." She drawled working his trousers off as they fell into their usual routine of sex once each one was back from a mission.

"I would have never guessed." He deadpanned removing her top, "What I meant is I haven't seen you in two weeks." He ran his hands over her taught skin and kissed her on the lips before she could reply. He was roughly flipped over on the bed as she straddled him, grinning at his surprised expression.

"Yes, I'm in rather high demand these days." She laughed, placing kisses down his chest savouring the taste of his skin.

"Well I-" he was abruptly cut off when a loud bang came at her apartment door, Sakura groaned and hopped off Itachi pulling on her dressing gown to open the door. Her shoulders slumped as she received the mission scroll from the ANBU before her, she was just back from a mission and now she was requested for another one. She sighed, at least it was short, but she would have to begin packing immediately, she turned to go back to Itachi but he was at her bedroom door glaring at her.

"What?" she growled at his angry stare.

"This is what I'm talking about." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"I've got an early start so you should probably go." Sakura said unimpressed at his stale attitude towards her job. It's not like they were going out, he had no right being so annoyed at her. He went back into her bedroom and came out fully dressed with a scowl on his face. She opened the door and said nothing to him as he left in a huff.

She really couldn't understand him; he of all people should know what it's like to be needed on mission, upon mission. Granted she was more in need due to the lack of medics and the fact that she was a skilled fighter also.

Sakura loved the feeling of being able to prove herself as a Kunoichi to everyone else, and she honestly didn't mind the amount of missions she was on. Her bank balance certainly appreciated it. It annoyed her slightly that Itachi was so grumpy about her being away from him for so long, a tiny part of her admitted it was cute, that he cared about her enough to want her around. But she pushed those thoughts aside, their relationship boundaries were certainly being pushed as of late, and Sakura was growing more and more dissatisfied at what they were.

It aggravated her that he seemed to be treating her as if she was his girlfriend, which was certainly the impression she got when he acted so possessively of her. The nagging in the back of her mind about confronting him on it all was quickly turning into an all out yelling, and it wouldn't take much to make her snap.

.

.

Itachi was pissed. He had barely seen Sakura in the last two months since she had been put on the mission roster, it was getting ridiculous. He didn't like to admit his deeper feelings for the woman, they weren't attached and he could seek out other women if he wanted, but it was only her that could satisfy him. He felt slightly childish for storming out of her apartment huffing, but it was only because he cared for her. Itachi pushed the obtrusive thoughts from his head and went to take a cold shower.

He made his way to Ibikis office with a determined air, he was certain should Sakura find out what he was going to do she would go mad, but he was selfish, and he saw no other option. He felt bad about what he was about to do, he knew Sakura loved her job and the thrill of the missions, losing a few wouldn't do her that much harm. He really was selfish for wanting her for himself rather than letting her be free to make her own decisions, but his thoughts faded away as he knocked on Ibiki's office door.

The man bellowed for him to come in and Itachi obliged taking a seat before him.

"Captain, what can I do for you?" asked the man flicking through folders seemingly uninterested in the Uchiha before him.

"I would like to make a request." Said Itachi somewhat awkwardly but if Ibiki noticed he did not show it. The scar faced man waved his hand signalling Itachi to continue.

"It has come to my attention that a certain operative is not being given the mandatory two day rest period after each mission, I also have noticed that this operative is doing nearly twice as many missions than any other. It would be my request that her mission rotation be cut down." He said feeling traitorous as the words fell from his lips. It was perhaps the longest sentence he had ever said to the man opposite him.

"And who would this operative be." Ibiki asked having yet to make eye contact with Itachi.

"Haruno Sakura." he said half expecting Ibiki to know exactly what was going on and to politely tell him where to go.

"Fine, is that all?" Said the man in his usual uninterested tone and Itachi nodded his head leaving the room. It had gone a lot smoother than he had assumed, he had underestimated Ibikis lack of care about why Itachi asked him for unusual demands.

Shisui watched as Itachi had entered and left Ibiki's office puzzled. There were very few occasions upon which Itachi would visit their general and Shisui hung around hoping to fish out some information when Ibiki left his room.

"Ah General." Shisui said casually walking along side the man who merely glanced at him.

"I couldn't help but notice Itachi-taichou leaving your office there." He began as Ibiki nodded his head "I hope there's nothing wrong with my younger cousin." He asked knowing he really shouldn't be poking his nose in.

"He was complaining about some operative doing too many missions." Said Ibiki rounding a corner as Shisui struggled to keep up.

"Really? And who was the operative." Asked Shisui hoping he wasn't pushing his luck.

"Haruno Sakura."

Shisui stopped in his tracks, why would Itachi want Sakura to have her missions cut? It didn't make any sense, for a start why would he care, let alone _know_ how many missions their pink haired friend was on. Was Itachi jealous of how quickly she had moved up ranks or what? It seemed like an awfully spiteful thing to do. He was also hit with another more gossip worthy thought, he had been all too aware of the unusual relationship held between the two. Shisui had always thought it was just him getting carried away but maybe he wasn't so far from the truth. He pondered over this news as he made his way to training. What was Itachi playing at, there were so many questions flying around in his head, the first and foremost was what Sakura would do if she found out.

.

.

The Kunoichi had been back from her last mission for over a week now and there was no news of any new missions for her. She couldn't understand the sudden break she was receiving, not that she minded for the first few days but after a week she was curious. Making her way down to the head quarters she checked the mission roster making sure her name was still there and sighed. What was going on?

"Hey Sakura-Chan, what's up?" asked Shisui spotting the woman looking down.

"Hey Shisui, nothing much." She said still looking confused.

"Is everything ok?" he asked as the woman looked up at him.

"Well I haven't been given a new mission in a while; it's a bit unusual just." Shrugged Sakura and Shisui found himself caught in a dilemma. Should he tell Sakura what was really going on or protect Itachi and say nothing. There was a strong part of him however which was aching to find out why Itachi did what he did, and he knew the only way to find out was to tell Sakura.

"Sakura," he said seriously and she looked at his worried face, "I don't want to get caught in the middle of something, but I believe Itachi had words with Ibiki." He said watching the look of confusion on her face.

"I don't understand." She said irritation beginning to set in her features as she hoped it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Itachi asked for you to have your rotation cut down." Shisui said solemnly as Sakura's face flared with anger.

"He did what." She said more to herself already marching off towards the training grounds with Shisui hot on her trails, this was working out better than he had assumed. He was curious however that Sakura seemed so unafraid of the usually intimidating Uchiha but he watched terrified as she marched right up to him and he saw the look of alarm on Itachi's features. This was extremely unusual he thought as he stood back to watch the confrontation.

"What the hell do you think you're doing." said Sakura angrily when she reached Itachi and he glared at her for causing such a scene.

"Sakura calm down." He said lowly as several people nearby had already stopped to look at what was going on.

"You're an ass hole." She said furious and Itachi was uncomfortable at how she was pushing him into a confrontation so openly.

"Sakura we'll talk about this inside." He growled but she didn't care.

"You think you have some sort of control over me? You think you can take me off missions!" she said loudly and Itachi cringed as most of the arena had looked up to see the pink haired woman yelling at their captain.

"Of course I don't, I was thinking what was best for you." He snapped and Sakura laughed coldly.

"More like what's best for your dick." She snapped and anger began to surge through him.

"You don't want to do this." He said as she formed the hand seals for the jutsu he helped her complete.

"I think I do." She said her leg swinging round to hit his side which he caught easily. All eyes were on the pair as everyone watched in disbelief as Sakura attacked their captain. Shisui however was more curious than surprised, what was going on with these two that he didn't know about.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Naruto walking up behind Shisui with Sasuke in tow.

"What with the crowd?" remarked Sasuke once he too reached Shisui but they got their answer before he could reply.

"What the hell is Sakura doing!" yelled Naruto as they watched in horror as their pink haired teammate battled against Itachi. They fought as a pink and black blur moving so fast Sasuke couldn't believe it was Sakura.

Every punch and kick she made for him he avoided easily whereas every punch he aimed at her connected but she didn't feel a thing. Several times he hit her and she slammed to the ground picking herself back up again as if nothing had happened, and Itachi's patience was wearing thin. She charged for him with fire in her eyes, she was relentless. The chakra building in her fists was alarming and she aimed for him for which he barely dodged and her fist hit the ground shattering the earth beneath her as the crowd looked on horrified.

"She's properly going for him." Said Naruto alarmed at the raw intent to hurt their captain she was showing.

She was moving again before he had time to step back and she took him off guard managing to land a round house kick to his slide sending him across the arena. There was a dead silence in the room as everyone held their breath watching their captain soar across the ground. He didn't land long on the floor before he was back aiming punch upon punch at Sakura. A few connected with her but again she didn't feel a thing, and Itachi became more and more frustrated with her irrational behaviour.

Although he was unable to hurt the woman he knew she wouldn't last much longer with her jutsu, he could see the fatigue settling in on her; it was only a short matter of time before she could no longer hold it. He held out and growled when she managed to land a punch but he saw the instant in which the jutsu wore off and he appeared behind her faster than she could track. His chest pressed tight against her back as his hand held onto her right outstretched arm while his other hand tight against her throat. She gripped the arm at her neck and shuddered when she felt his breath tickle her.

"You're at your limit." He said letting go of his hold on her as she fell to the ground. There was silence in the arena as Itachi stormed off angrily whilst Sasuke and Naruto quickly made their way to Sakura.

"What were you thinking!" exclaimed Sasuke watching the woman before him dust herself off.

"Save me the lecture." She snapped beginning to make her way out of the training grounds.

"Sakura." growled Sasuke as she ignored him and continued on her way.

.

.

Sakura slammed the door on her apartment angrily. This was the last thing she needed. She had just made a total idiot of herself in front of everyone and Itachi. Yes what he had done was wrong but what she had done was equally as bad. Her bad temper had once again gotten the better of her and she had lashed out without thinking, but it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. How could he be so selfish, taking her off missions without her consent? She jumped suddenly when a noise came from across the room. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts her back pressed against her door she didn't notice the man sitting on the windowsill opposite her.

"That was quite the performance." He remarked sarcastically still looking seriously pissed.

"Get out." Growled Sakura moving to open the door when he crossed the room blindingly fast shoving the door closed, pinning her against it like he had done many times before.

"Stop it." Sakura said angrily as his face hovered inches before hers.

"I'm sorry for doing what I did but if you ever challenge me in front of my subordinates again, I won't be so forgiving." He said and Sakura could feel the intensity behind his words as he leaned down to claim her lips but she turned her head to the side and he let his forehead rest against the door.

"I think you should go." She said coldly as Itachi slowly got off Sakura and left. She sank to the floor, her emotions a bitter mess.

Sakura had come to a horrible conclusion as she sat on the floor of her apartment, her back to the door and her knees pulled tight into her chest. She was falling for Itachi, she didn't want to admit it but the truth was there. The way her heart ached when she told him to leave, yes he had acted selfishly but he did so because he missed her, right? It had been Itachi that had initiated their whole affair and she had blithely gone along with it, not acknowledging her own feelings for the man until she was forced to see it.

Itachi was still too concerned with what everyone thought that much she was clear on from their encounter at the arena. Sakura was confused and angry; she wanted to pull him in close to her whilst another side of her wanted to slap him for being an ass. She was broken from her thoughts when a vibration hit her back as someone knocked on her door. She opened it relieved to see Naruto and Sasuke standing with a bottle of sake each.

Sakura broke down.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the crying Kunoichi and led her to the sofa where Sasuke went about finding glasses for their drink.

"Shhh, Sakura-Chan its ok. We all do stupid things sometimes." Soothed Naruto as her crying had subsided and she closed her eyes in his arms.

"Itachi had it coming to him." Sasuke said in the background, having finally located the glasses.

"So what happened?" asked Naruto as Sakura happily took the glass in Sasuke's hand and began filling it.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said gulping down the drink faster than she should.

"Sakura." Sasuke said warningly as she began filling her second glass.

"Listen, just for tonight I don't want to hear his name again ok!" she said as the boys nodded their heads, "I say lets finish these drinks and head out." She cheered happily and the boys glanced to one another.

"That might not be a very good idea Sakura-Chan." Started Naruto before Sakura cut over him.

"If you don't want to come I don't care, I'll go on my own." She said standing up heading into her bedroom to change. Sasuke and Naruto didn't know whether to try and stop the Kunoichi or not but deciding it was probably better for her safety if they agreed to accompany her, especially when she came out of her room dressed in a pair of denim hot pants.

The exclusive ANBU lounge was packed as usual on a Friday night and Sakura took to the dance floor immediately whereas the boys took a seat at a table ordering drinks keeping an eye on the clearly upset woman. It wasn't long before she had attracted attention and Sakura was dancing seductively with some guy on the floor when she noticed the black eyes piercing her at the bar. It only gave Sakura more encouragement to grind her hips against the man as Itachi threw daggers at her.

She happily made her way over to the bar where Itachi stood looking more than irritated at her behaviour. He watched her as she ordered her drink before finally turning to acknowledge him.

"Hello captain," she said smirking taking a sip of the drink the bartender handed her, "Having a good night?" she asked sweetly as he glared.

"What do you think you're doing." he asked referring to her earlier dancing and Sakura looked at him confused.

"I'm taking a drink." She replied dumbly as he became more frustrated.

"What were you doing dancing with _him_." He glared again and she smirked.

"You're not _jealous _are you, taichou?" She said mockingly as he seemed like he was going to explode.

"No." He snapped as Sakura finished off her drink.

"If you say so." She sang leaving the bar to find the toilets but Itachi pursued her and she soon found herself alone in the corridor with Itachi again.

"Do you make it a habit of stalking me to the toilet?" she questioned angrily as he stood before her trying to intimidate her.

"Sakura don't block me out like this." He said angry at her behaviour.

"You think everything revolves around you Itachi!" She snapped and the man was silenced, "Have you ever thought about how I feel?" Said Sakura feeling the tears prick at her eyes.

"I can't do this anymore." She said quietly and Itachi looked at her confused.

"I don't understand." He said as she shook her head.

"I can't be a bed warmer for you." She snapped angrily looking up at him seeing anguish on his face.

"Then don't." He said quietly not sure exactly what he was saying.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I said don't, be my girlfriend or whatever." He said almost looking embarrassed.

"Do you realise what you're saying." She asked before she let her emotions get the better of her. Itachi nodded his head slowly and surprised her by pulling her in for a long, slow and passionate kiss.

"I want to go on a date." Sakura announced once they had pulled apart, still conscious of people seeing them. Itachi sighed and looked at the smirking girl before him.

"The things you do to me woman." He said sighing and leaving Sakura in the hallway behind him.

He approached Shisui who he had been watching the entire confrontation. He knew it would get out eventually and having Shisui find out first was perhaps the best option he had.

"Did you hear all that?" questioned Itachi stopping at his cousin's side.

"Yes." Shisui said nodding his head truly surprised, he had guessed something was going on but this...it was so surreal to him.

"Are you serious Itachi?" questioned the wavy haired male; it was still so surprising.

"Very much so." He sighed not completely happy with his own revelation tonight; he was really willing to risk it all for this girl.

Sakura shakily walked to the women's toilets, her emotions in complete turmoil. She was so angry at him for what he did, yet she was completely thrilled with what he had just told her. She managed to lock herself in the cubicle trying to sober up and relax. Why did he have to tell her this when she was drunk? It made everything so much harder for her to understand.

After several more moments of sitting on the toilet wallowing in her mixed emotion a knocking came at the door and she snapped her head up.

"Haruno? Are you in there?" she heard a feminine voice from the other side and Sakura stood on shaky legs and unlocked the door.

"Hana?" questioned Sakura looking at Kiba's older sister confused.

"Come on kid." Said the older woman helping Sakura out of the toilets.

"How did you know I was in the toilets?" asked Sakura leaning on Hana who was taking her back to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Itachi sent me to get you." She replied giving Sakura a small smirk and Sakura looked away embarrassed.

"Sakura-Chan!" exclaimed Naruto pulling her into a hug.

"Don't disappear like that!" he said finally releasing his hold on her as Sasuke thanked Hana for bringing her back to them. Sakura said nothing as she was treated like a child while Sasuke and Naruto took a hold of her leading her back to the apartment.

She said nothing and was happy wrap her arms into each of theirs. The two looked down at their pink haired team mate who had a lazy smile as she sighed. Naruto flicked his eyes to Sasuke who shrugged, and they eventually left the woman in the comfort of her bed with an unusual grin on her face.

.

.

_Look at me updating and what not._

_Thank-you so much for all the lovely reviews last chapter, lets keep them coming in this time!_

_Hope you enjoyed._

_Again apologies for grammar/spelling I do re-read and edit these chapters at least five times but it becomes very monotonous! _

_flowne _


	13. Girlfriend

Chapter 13

.

.

Girlfriend

.

.

Several things hit Sakura the next morning when she opened her eyes, the first was the thumping headache to which she groaned and clutched her head. The second was the fact that Uchiha Itachi had asked her to be his girlfriend. It seemed so childish coming from someone like Itachi, he was too serious to be saying things like _'be my girlfriend'_ yet those words gave Sakura flutters in her stomach and she snuggled further into her sheets.

The moment didn't last long however as the pounding in her head increased and she sat up rubbing her temples with an irritated sigh. She paused for a moment however as the smell of coffee drifted through her nostrils and she looked to her door where Itachi stood with two cups in his hands.

A smile broke out on her face as he smirked walking over to the bed handing her a cup.

"Thanks." She said quietly taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"How do you feel?" he asked concerned, he was worried that she might not remember their conversation last night.

"Hung-over." She answered blandly and he chuckled, waiting for her real reply. Sakura took a deep breath and looked at the man sitting on her bed.

"I'm still angry at you," she said and he nodded his head expecting her to be so, "But, I'm happy at what you said last night. That is if you still mean it?" She said her voice trailing off at the end. Sakura was worried that maybe Itachi would have doubts about wanting to make this public but he surprised her by taking a hold of her hand.

"I know, I'm sorry for going behind your back." he apologised sincerely and Sakura squeezed his hand slightly. "As for your other question, of course I meant it. Now get up." He said getting off the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Why? Where are we going?" she quizzed with a lopsided grin on her face.

"I believe you said something about a date last night?" he replied raising an eyebrow as she laughed remembering her unusual request to him.

"Okay just gimme a minute to get ready." He nodded to her and went back to the kitchen.

Itachi felt strange for lack of a better word. He wasn't used to feeling something this strong for a woman before, and he supposed it scared him a bit. Sakura was special to a lot of people and he was in no mood to begin creating enemies, this was one of his reasons as to why he wanted to go about this the right way.

So far it was only Shisui who knew and Hana who had her suspicions after he sent her to get Sakura. He knew he should tell his brother next, Sasuke would no doubt be angry at him. The next thought was his family, he knew his mother would be thrilled but his father would no doubt have objections to him being in a relationship to someone outside of the Uchiha.

His thoughts were snapped back to reality by Sakura who stepped out wearing short black shorts and red halter top. Her long pink hair was pulled back into two long pig-tails and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He wasn't sure whether he was happy about the amount of flesh she was showing but he was reminded it was the middle of summer, and the heat outside had even lead him to wearing less clothing.

"What?" she asked as he eyed her so intently at her.

"Nothing." He replied crossing over to her and surprising Sakura by pulling her in for a heated kiss. She didn't complain as she wrapped her arms around her '_boyfriends'_ neck sighing contently when he broke apart from her.

"If we don't leave now, I doubt we'll get out of here at all." Sakura joked as he released her and they made their way out of the apartment complex.

.

.

"Hey Sasuke, should we go check on Sakura?" asked Naruto as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"Yea, she still never said what the hell happened between her and Itachi." Answered Sasuke not mentioning how much it had been going over in his mind. He just couldn't understand why Sakura would attack him, and why Itachi didn't seem to be mad at her for doing so. There was something not adding up about the whole thing.

"She's probably still asleep." Commented the blonde thinking back on how drunk she was, and that silly grin on her face.

"Why was she so happy?" he suddenly questioned wondering why she would be happy if she had went out drinking to drown her sorrows.

"I was thinking the same thing." Sasuke replied quietly and he also didn't like the smirk Hana had given him when she passed Sakura over to them. Yes, something was most definitely up.

They continued on their path down the street before Naruto suddenly stopped and his jaw dropped looking into a quaint cafe next to them. Sasuke's gaze followed Narutos and his eyes widened.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Naruto watching Itachi and Sakura sitting at a table having breakfast together. "Wait are they laughing?" he then exclaimed upon watching them further, Sasuke could feel his blood boiling. This explained everything now.

"Let's go." Snapped Sasuke tugging on Naruto's sleeve as the blonde walked on with his mouth still hanging open.

"Are they like making up or something?" Naruto quizzed wanting to go back and see what was happening.

"Just drop it Naruto." Sasuke said angrily marching off as Naruto tried to keep up.

"What's wrong with _you?_" he asked grabbing Sasuke's arm to try and slow him down.

"I said just drop it!" he yelled at Naruto who let his hand fall from Sasuke. The dark haired Uchiha walked off home trying not to feel guilty for snapping at Naruto, and for trying not to feel angry at his brother for being with Sakura.

This explained everything now, Itachi and Sakura were together.

.

.

"Let me get this right," laughed Sakura after hearing Itachi's story, "The only mission you failed was an assassination where your target killed himself, before you could do it for him?" she said smirking as Itachi crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

"Would you stop laughing at me?" He huffed causing the woman to giggle further.

"I can't believe you count that as a failed mission, you're so uptight." She grinned and her glared at her.

"I'm most certainly not up tight." He said indignantly unconsciously straightening his back before taking a sip of his tea.

"Come on Itachi, you're one of the most by-the-book people I know!" she exclaimed taking a bite of her breakfast.

"And what does that mean?" he glared further and she shrugged.

"You're just a very serious person, apart from when you're with me," she winked and he smirked, "I've never seen you be comfortable in public; you take your profession too seriously."

"It's the way I was raised." He said with a shrug but Sakura looked up at him mischievously.

"Now, now, that is definitely not an excuse." She said with a wag of her finger. "Sasuke is your brother and he isn't afraid to let loose once in a while." Itachi narrowed his gaze on her, he didn't want to be compared to his brother yet she made a valid point. He and Sasuke were raised under the same roof yet Sasuke seemed to rebel against his father's demanding expectations of them. Where Itachi had bent over backwards to succeed in his father's eyes, Sasuke had a more laid back approach and although it created tension between his father and him, Sasuke was happy.

Had Itachi ever really been happy? Had he ever done anything for himself before? It occurred to him that everything he had worked towards, being a Jounin being in ANBU, had all been on his father's insistence.

However sitting across from the pink haired woman who was staring at him curiously was the first thing in his life that Itachi had done, just because he wanted to. He chose to be with Sakura because being with her made him happy and not for any other reason. It caused him to smile and it caused Sakura to watch him even more curiously.

"I feel like you're up to something, what?" she demanded over the rim of her tea cup.

"You're right, I am too serious." He admitted with a shrug and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling ok?" she joked rhetorically and set her cup down.

"So, what's next on our date?" she asked with a suggestive wiggle of her brow.

"What do you mean what's next, I took you out for something to eat. Doesn't that customarily define a date?" he replied with an air of arrogance and Sakura scoffed.

"Just because you fed me does not make this a date." She replied blandly and he smirked.

"Ok _princess _what do you want to do?" he said leaning forward on the table as she glared at his name for her.

"Well Itachi-_sama,_ how about we discuss how to tell people about this?" Sakura said a little unsure whether to bring this up, she knew it would have to be addressed eventually but she didn't want to ruin their rather nice morning.

"Well Shisui and Hana already know." He said and Sakura looked surprised.

"I kinda guessed Hana knew but Shisui?"

"I believe he's had his suspicions for a while and your temper tantrum at the base has surely caused several others to be curious also." He said with a glare.

"I had every right to be angry, and speaking of which I haven't thought of your punishment yet."

"Okay princess, let's not get carried away. I think we ought to speak to Sasuke first, he will no doubt take it the worst, along with Uzumaki." Sakura glared at him again for the use of his new nickname for her but she nodded her head in agreement, before she had a chance to reply she was cut off by a deep voice standing next to their table.

"Aw, isn't this cosy, am I interrupting a date?" said Shisui grinning down at the two twenty something year olds glaring back at him.

"Yes actually you are. Do you mind?" retorted Itachi taking Sakura by surprise, even Shisui seemed rebuffed.

"Not at all," he replied taking a seat next to Sakura, "So is this public knowledge now?" he inquired stealing a bite of whatever was left on Sakura's plate. Sakura's eye flicked to Itachi, they still hadn't exactly decided how public this would be. She realised that it was undoubtedly a big deal; it had been a similar situation when Neji and TenTen had gotten together. Neji was going to be the next head of clan of the Hyuuga, and when he had gone public with TenTen, knowing that she was not of clan nobility, there had been a great deal of interest. There had also been a great deal of tension in the Hyuuga clan when TenTen was not exactly received with the most hospitality. Would she be treated the same?

"I want to talk to Sasuke and my parents first, Sakura?" he answered turning to look at her waiting for her to agree.

"Yea, I need to talk to my parents too." She smiled at him and he smirked back, they were caught up in their little moment when Shisui coughed.

"If I knew you two were going to turn into lovey-dovey teenagers I wouldn't have sat down." He smirked when the two looked away from each other slightly embarrassed. Shisui was more than surprised; he didn't expect them to be this close?

"How long have you been together?" He then suddenly asked, he guessed it must have been a while for them to be so...comfortable with each other. Shisui had known Itachi all his life and he barely showed this level of ease with him.

"A few months." Sakura said quietly taking another sip of her tea as the man beside looked at her wide eyed.

"A _few_ months, jese how did you keep it quiet for so long?" he asked shocked.

"We are ANBU, I believe stealth is one of the necessities." Replied Itachi dully when Sakura interjected.

"But clearly not stealthy enough, how did you find out." She asked turning her gaze on Shisui who grinned.

"Several things gave you away but I didn't think it was anything like _this._" He said making a gesture with his hand at the two sitting at the table. "I could tell there was some sort of tension between you two but when I saw the fight," he said winking at Sakura who blushed slightly, still embarrassed by her actions, "I knew it was _something_."

"Okay detective, well if you don't mind I want to finish my date." Sakura said with a grin standing from the table, Itachi said goodbye to his cousin before following the woman out on to the streets.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked once they fell into step.

"I'll deal with my family, you deal with yours." He said almost bored and Sakura knew we was just covering the fact that he didn't want to talk to Sasuke.

"I can tell him, if you want?" she said quietly and he looked down at her.

"No, it's better if I do." He said with a sigh and Sakura entwined her fingers with his, unsure how he was going to react to this public display but he squeezed her hand back, easing Sakura's tension before they decided to part ways and tell their respective families. He asked Sakura to call over to the Uchiha family home that evening after they spoke to their parents and she gave him a stiff nod before disappearing down the street.

.

.

Itachi was nervous; he had never felt like this before, even when going into ANBU when he was so young he didn't feel this bad. With a deep breath he entered his family home hearing the familiar sounds of his mother working in the kitchen and his father flicking through the paper. He listened further and heard his brother knocking about upstairs slamming drawers. That was never a good sign, perhaps his younger sibling already knew?

He decided it was better to address Sasuke before having to deal with his parents and he made his way to the bedroom seeing Sasuke pulling items out of his closet and throwing them in a pack.

"Mission?" questioned Itachi stepping into the room, Sasuke paused and looked at his older brother, glaring at him and turning back to his task.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Itachi said seriously ignoring his brother's tantrum.

"I already know if that's what you're coming to tell me about." Snapped Sasuke pulling the strings of his pack shut.

"Know what?" snapped Itachi losing his cool facade, he didn't want to have to argue with Sasuke but the boy could quickly draw him into a fight.

"I saw you and Sakura at that cafe this morning, you were laughing Itachi. Do you think I'm stupid, when I put that together with her fighting you at HQ it slowly occurred to me just what was going on." He said angrily glaring at his older brother.

"You're right, Sakura and I are together, and have been for several months." He replied watching the shock appear on Sasuke's face before it was quickly replaced with rage.

"She was my teammate, one of my closest friends, can't you leave one thing of mine alone! You've always been the favourite son, the one who gets everything and now you're taking Sakura away from me too." Sasuke finished quietly, he hated how Itachi just seemed to get everything like life was so easy for him, and now he was messing with Sakura who would no doubt be shunned by his clan just like he was. Sasuke never followed the rules and barely listened to his father most of the time, it had given him a bad reputation among his other relations and Sakura would get the same treatment. Itachi was the next clan leader and Sakura was not the type of woman to drop her duties and become a house wife.

"Did you think about what the clan will say? How they're going to treat her? I know their hospitable to her now, when she and Naruto walk about the compound, but when they find out she's your _girlfriend _I doubt they'll be so kind. You know every cousin we have is already breathing down mother's neck asking why you're still single." Sasuke said taking a seat on his bed; Itachi surprised him by sitting down next to him, putting his head in his hands.

"Don't you think I already know all this, it wasn't an easy decision for me to make. I wouldn't have decided to go 'public' about Sakura if I wasn't serious, and I don't care what the clan says. For once I am going to do something that makes _me _happy. Sometimes Sasuke, I wish I was more like you." Admitted Itachi and Sasuke looked over at him in shock. Did Itachi just say he wished he was more like him?

"I don't understand, you're perfect. Why would you want to be like me?" He grumbled beside his older brother.

"Trust me Sasuke, I'm far from perfect. All my life I've been doing everything just to please father and the clan, whereas you did what you wanted and ignored their pressure, I wish I could more like that. That's why Sakura is so important to me, I know it's hard for you to understand because we kept it private but I do care for her, a lot." He said quietly and Sasuke sat next to him not knowing what to say. He was supposed to be angry at Itachi but for the first time his older brother had opened up to him and he was at a loss for words. Itachi was serious about Sakura and that at least comforted Sasuke somewhat.

"Ok." Sasuke said at last not thinking of anything else.

"Ok?" repeated Itachi looking over at his brother smiling slightly.

"Ok."

.

.

"Okasan?" called Sakura entering her family home, it hadn't changed much since she had moved out and it always felt unusual for her to come back to it every week or so since she had left.

"Sakura? Were in the kitchen." Her mother called as Sakura followed the voice down the hall to the small kitchen. Her mother was making tea whilst her father sat eating breakfast.

"Good you're both here." She said giving her mother a quick hug and kissing her father on the head before sitting down.

"Something to tell us?" inquired her father at her last statement.

"Yes actually, kaasan can you sit down please?" she said a little nervously but she had a good relationship with her parents and hoped it would go down well.

"This must be serious." Her mother laughed taking a seat as her father set down his chopsticks, both Harunos staring at their daughter patiently.

"Ok, well I'm not sure how to go about this but well; I've kind of been seeing someone." She said slowly gauging their reactions; both parents didn't seem overly surprised at her statement so Sakura continued.

"It's Itachi Uchiha." After Sakura let his name roll off her tongue the reaction she had expected to see erupted from her parents, it went from shock to disbelief to acceptance.

"Sakura-Chan, isn't he a little...cold?" said her mother, she had never met the man but seeing him in the streets from time to time she often got the impression he was a very unresponsive being. Nothing like his younger brother nor the type of man she thought Sakura would be drawn to.

"On the outside yes, unfortunately he is a rather indifferent person but if you really knew him he's actually really caring." She said with a small smile on her face and her parents exchanged knowing glances.

"You care a lot about him Sakura?" said her father watching his daughter closely and she nodded, he could tell Sakura would not have brought this up with them if it wasn't serious to her.

"Ok, invite him over for dinner." He said taking both Sakura and her mother by surprise.

"What?" blurted Sakura looking at her father curiously.

"I said invite him over, we at least have to meet this man. Honestly Sakura we're your parents." He chastised with a grin on his face taking a sip of his water. Sakura smiled at her parents thankful for how laid back they both were.

"Sure, how about tomorrow?"

"That will be fine, and isn't Itachi a rather important Uchiha?" asked her mother getting up to finish making tea.

"I think he's the next clan leader." Sakura said slowly letting the words sink in when her father looked over at her. He watched the expression on his daughters face fall, perhaps she hadn't thought through this relationship as well as she had thought.

"Let's not worry about the future just yet, hmm Sakura?" he said with a smile and Sakura nodded, her father was right. She didn't know how clans and such worked, she really shouldn't jump ahead of herself, and she and Itachi had only just decided to publicly enter into a relationship. Who's to say in a month from now they may even be broken up? That thought hurt Sakura and somehow she didn't think that was a likely outcome, in fact she didn't think losing Itachi was a likely outcome in any event.

Sakura thanked her mother for the tea and the three of them sat discussing trivial things about other relatives and events happening in the village. Her mind was thankfully distracted from the thoughts of her future with Itachi and she left her parents house that evening feeling a weight being lifted from her shoulders.

.

.

"Just go in already." Snapped Sasuke crossing his arms, they had been standing outside the kitchen for several minutes whilst Itachi gathered the courage to open the door. "Honestly I've never seen you so pussy before." Itachi glared at Sasuke but his brother was right, why was he standing out here acting like some silly boy. He reached forward and stepped into the kitchen hearing Sasuke mutter a 'finally' under his breath.

"Hello boys." Said their mother as Itachi took a seat opposite his father at the table whilst Sasuke leant on the counter behind him.

"Okasan, can you sit down please, I want to talk to you both." He said in a formal tone and he heard Sasuke snort behind him.

"Is something wrong Itachi?" Said their father putting his paper down on the table whilst Mikoto sat next to him.

"No, nothing's wrong. There's just something I need to tell you both." He said not sure exactly how he was supposed to tell his parent this.

"Spit it out." Said his father growing impatient, he was concerned that it had something to do with ANBU.

"Please Fugaku, give the boy a chance, go on Itachi. What seems to be troubling you?" said his mother in the soft tone she kept for when either of her boys were upset.

"Well it's nothing to do with ANBU or a mission it's more personal." He said, he knew he was beating around the bush, his father had already rolled his eyes – never a good sign – he was about to speak further when a bored voice spoke up behind him.

"Itachi has a girlfriend." Said Sasuke blandly and Itachi made a note to hit him after this.

"Really!" their mother practically squealed and all the men in the room seemed equally shocked by her reaction. "Oh Itachi-Kun this is wonderful who is she?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes. His father also seemed to be interested in who his son was apparently dating.

"It's Sakura Haruno." He said confidently and waited for the inevitable.

"Sakura, as in the Sakura that's always over here?" his mother asked surprised but not unhappy about it.

"Aa." He answered watching from the corner of his eye as his father picked up his paper again.

"Oh Itachi that's wonderful, Sakura is a strong, beautiful woman; although you two do seem a bit of an unlikely pair." She laughed as Itachi scowled at her and Sasuke once again scoffed.

"I can't believe it; finally I have a girl in the family. You must bring her over for a proper family dinner, I know we all know Sakura already but it seems like we need to do something to celebrate this." Itachi had stiffened when his mother blurted out 'have a girl in the family' and he wasn't the only one. His father had looked over at his wife with a small glare it then became apparent to Itachi just what his father's views were.

He didn't expect any less than what his father had displayed, with that single glance he had made it clear that he didn't expect Sakura to become part of the family anytime soon but neither did Itachi. He had never really thought of marriage and he had only really begun his relationship with Sakura, the last thing he wanted was the word marriage banded about the place.

"I told her to call over later." He said coolly keeping an eye on his father waiting for the man to say something, but he didn't.

"Excellent!" his mother said again in a high pitched tone that caused the men to shiver.

.

.

_*Characters may seem OOC in this chapter but Itachi discussing emotions is hard to keep in character and due to the fact that they know acknowledge their feelings for each other and are comfortable being in each other's presence would also make a significant change to someones character._

_thanks for the wonderful reviews keep them coming!_


End file.
